


Legal Love

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Blood and Violence, Casual Sex, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Lawyers, Police, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: After a few months of debating whether or not to ask the beautiful lawyer, Asami Sato out, things take an unexpected turn for Officer Korra, as she begins to wonder if her career is just too dangerous to allow anyone into her life. At the same time Asami wonders if her career is just too demanding to start a relationship.Warning: There is some major angst in this story.... so read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Strap in or strap on.... however that goes, because this is gonna be one hellva messy ride.

It was just another day on the job for Corporal Korra of the RCPD, as she arrived at the Republic City Court house to protect and serve, which mostly consisted of patting people down before they entered the court room. Sometimes though, she was on prisoner duty, but not today, it was patting down people for her. At least her friend, Bolin was with her.

"Ready to get to work?" Bolin patted his friend on her back, while leaving the staff room.

Korra snorted and adjusted her utility belt and made sure her ponytail was tight, "just another day in paradise."

Together they made their way to the checkpoint. Korra stood on the other side of the metal detector while Bolin manned the belt and scanner.

Day in and day out, Korra worked at the court house, she never thought she would miss her beat cop days, patrolling the streets, but when the police Chief had given her the opportunity to work at the court house, she jumped at the chance. Although some days she regretted her decision.

She had become a police officer at a young age and started off in her hometown of Harbor City in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra's talents were immediately recognized by the renowned Republic City police Chief, Lin Beifong, who asked her to join the RCPD and Korra would be stupid not to say yes and with that she said goodbye to her parents and headed for the big City. Korra was nearly 30 years old now and had been living in the City for a couple of years, but only started at the court house a few months ago.

This court house was the largest and dealt with a lot of high profile cases. Today's case was a small business vs a larger one. Defending the smaller business was the Sato Law Firm, which had an excellent success rate.

Their best lawyer was Mrs. Sato, who was coming up to the checkpoint. Korra observed the older woman, with long dark hair, greying around the roots, she was tall with a nice figure and those green eyes, Yasuko Sato was a very attractive woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sato." Bolin said with a wide smile.

"Good morning officer." She said as her charming smile reached her brilliant green eyes. Her gaze landed on Korra. “Good morning to you as well officer,” Korra briefly smiled back.

Behind her was her husband, Mr. Hiroshi Sato, who just nodded at both officers as Korra waved the wand over his wife.

Stepping aside she waited for Hiroshi and their daughter, Asami that was taking up the rear.

Korra had seen the Satos many times since starting here, however Korra and Asami really only exchanged pleasantries with each other, despite being gorgeous like her mother, Korra was just too nervous around the young lawyer, on the other hand Asami was always calm and professional and other then smiling at Korra, she gave no indication that she was interested in Korra.

Once the Satos left the check point and headed for the court room, Korra let out the breath she had been holding.

Bolin let out a low whistle, “Those Sato women are something else.”

“Bolin…. Cut it out.” Korra reprimanded her friend.

“What? I see you getting all hot and bothered whenever Asami comes by.” Bolin shrugged, then gestured as people started to filter to the checkpoint to start their day.

By lunch break Korra was tired, there was the few hours in the morning that people were coming and going then it quiet down right before lunch, with the first part of the afternoon being busy before dying down again.

Not feeling hungry at all, Korra decided on a walk around the court house, coming upon the corridor with a few of the court rooms, she saw Yasuko pacing in the hall, her husband and daughter standing by for support, Korra stopped to eavesdrop.

“Mom…. You’re doing fine, they won’t win.” Asami said supportively.

“I don’t know about that, they presented new evidence I didn’t even know about.” The older Sato was agitated, in fact this was probably the first time Korra had ever seen her like this. The hearing must not be going well.

“Then will break for the day, and go over this new evidence, and reconvene tomorrow.” Hiroshi said putting his hand comfortingly on his wife’s back.

Yasuko nodded, and Hiroshi went back into the court room.

“I’ll help you out mom.” Asami offered.

“No, no it’s okay, you have your own cases to work on. I’ve got this, love.” Yasuko said cupping her daughter’s cheek.

Korra just leaned into the wall, watching the display of affection and it reminded her of her upbringing, Korra’s mom was just as loving and caring which made her think, she should visit them soon or at least call more often.

“Okay…. But I’m here for you, if you need an extra set of eyes.” Asami insisted, but before her mother could say anything more, Asami’s watch went off.

“Speaking of my cases, it’s time I meet with my client.”

“Be careful with this case, Asami. Everything is not what it seems.” Yasuko warned her, just as Hiroshi came out of the court room.

“Everything is taken care of, we can go back to the Firm and sort this mess out.” He announced.

Yasuko nodded at her husband before turning to Asami, “See you at the estate later tonight?”

“Of course, wouldn’t dream of missing a home cooked meal.” Asami said with a little chuckle.

_“Mmmm…. Home cooked meal.”_ Korra thought and could feel her mouth start to water. _“Although dessert first wouldn’t be so bad.”_ Korra mused as she watched Asami’s retreating form, her black dress pants tight against her backside.

Korra quickly shook her head of those thoughts, what was she thinking? She was practically undressing Asami with her eyes, and yet she could barely get up the courage to maybe ask if she would like to get drinks or something sometime.

As the Satos retreated down the opposite end of the corridor, Korra knew her lunch break was almost up and headed back to her post, only several more hours until she was off.

 

“See you tomorrow Bo!” Korra called as he headed for his girlfriend, who had parked on the side of the road.

“Later Korra!” Bolin called waving.

Opening the back passenger door of her sedan, Korra put her belt and her backpack on the seat and as she stood up and closed the door she noticed Asami heading for her car, a midnight blue sedan. The one good thing about this posting was the brilliant lawyer, however, she didn’t come here every day and Korra could go days without seeing her. Korra stood her eyes solely fixed on Asami, wondering if she should make a move or not.

Korra’s radio crackled to life, a robbery was in progress nearby. Pushing the button on her radio, she answered.

“This is officer Korra, I’m heading to the robbery now.” Without any hesitation she jumped in her car, and turned on the few sirens and lights, she had as she raced out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Asami was just about to start her car when she heard the sirens and instantly recognized that it was Korra’s car. The young officer had started a few months prior and Asami was by no means oblivious to Korra’s staring and the way she blushed when Asami simply said ‘hi.’ Letting out a sigh, Asami wasn’t so sure there were enough hours in the day to go on a date, and she was fairly certain there wasn’t enough time to start a relationship. However, she needed to be somewhere, her parents’ house, despite working within the family’s business, this was one of those times where she and her parents didn’t have to discuss anything work related.

 

Korra had restrained the robber easily, who only had a knife, not a gun, like the dispatcher had said given the information from the 911 call, but she had to stay for a few hours to get statements. Arriving at her apartment before 11pm, she kicked off her boots as she undid her police shirt. As she went into her dark bedroom she slipped out of her pants.

A figure stirred in the bed, lit only by the moonlight.

Korra was left in her bra and underwear as she climbed into bed.

"Korra…. " A soft voice called.

"Mmmm…. Sorry to wake you." Korra replied while laying on her back as she felt a warm naked body press against her side as fingertips teased at her firm abs.

"You can wake me anytime." A female voice answered.

Korra turned her head to the woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes and with a slight smile she reached up and caressed the woman’s right cheek, her thumb going over her beauty mark. Fingers easily undid Korra's front clasp bra and just as quickly a warm mouth found her nipple.

Korra let out a sigh of pleasure, "Kuvira…. ahhh!" She let out a surprised yelp as Kuvira bit down.

"Relax…. Let me take care of you." Kuvira purred in Korra's ear.

"Well…. in that case." Korra said putting her hands behind her head as Kuvira moved to straddle her.

 

Mornings were always a rush for Korra even if she woke up early, but with Kuvira pleasuring her last night she was a little sluggish to say the least.

Kuvira watched with amusement as Korra made sure she had everything.

"Ready?" She asked.

Korra whirled around seeing that Kuvira was dressed in her black police uniform and ready to go. Like her roommate, Kuvira was a cop, however she worked within the traffic division. They had met at work, became roommates and then friends with benefits. Plus it was cheaper to have a one bedroom apartment.

"Yeah…. I think so. I'll get you to the police station and then I'm off to court." Korra said grabbing her car keys.

"Is that lawyer woman…. What's her name…. Sato?, Will she be there?" Kuvira asked coming to her friend's side.

Korra's dark cheeks turned a bit red.

"Just ask her out." Kuvira slapped Korra on the shoulder. “You’re a cop for spirits sake, you’ve face down dangerous people, and yet you’re afraid to ask that beautiful woman out?”

“She might not even be into women.” Korra rolled her eyes, heading for the front door.

 

Within 15 minutes they were at the police station, Korra followed Kuvira in to find Bolin as the station was starting to get busy with officers going about their day.

“Oh…. Someone is in trouble with the Chief.” Kuvira murmured to Korra as she saw the Chief’s door closed.

“It’s probably Mako, since Bolin is outside the door.” Korra assumed heading for her partner. “What’s going on?”

“Detective Mako is getting an assignment and I’m his new partner.” Bolin said with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown at Korra’s disappointed look.

“Sorry.” He apologized quickly.

“Hey, catch you guys later.” Kuvira said patting her friend’s shoulder as she saw her patrol partner waving her over.

“See ya.” Korra muttered. “So who’s my new partner?”

Bolin just shrugged, as the Chief’s door opened and Mako walked out, dressed casually, with his badge and weapon at his left hip. Amber eyes met Korra’s blue ones.

“Hey Korra…. “ He trailed off, looking from her to his brother. “Sorry about the sudden change in partners.” He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Just as Korra was about to speak, Lin appeared in the door way, dressed in her uniform and with a neutral expression on her face.

“Corporal, you are on prisoner duty at the court house for case number 1208, here is the file.” Lin said passing Korra a folder.

Korra scanned the information. “I need to be in the court room too?” She asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes…. Just as a precaution.” Lin explained, “Also I need to speak to you privately.”

Korra looked to the brothers, eyes widening.

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day.” Lin insisted.

Korra swallowed hard and went into the Chief’s office as the brothers left for their assignment.

The Corporal stood straight in front of Lin’s desk, with the Chief taking a seat.

“I want you to understand that having a relationship with another officer is fine, but it cannot interfere with your work.” Lin got right to business.

Korra’s mouth fell open slightly. “What…. What do you mean?”

“You and Sergeant Kuvira?” Lin raised an eyebrow.

“I—we…. Aren’t together like that.” Korra scratched at the back of her head.

Lin looked skeptical, rumors were that her two young officers were in a romantic relationship. “Really?”

“We, uh, we….” Korra’s cheeks were turning red.

Lin rubbed her face with her hands, before dragging them through her greying hair.

“It’s just sex, isn’t it?”

Korra nodded anxiously.

So much for the rumors, of course, Lin knew better then to pay attention to them, but if it was true as the Chief, she had to lay down some rules.

Lin looked at her left ring finger and the titanium wedding band that was there, using her right hand she played with the band, smirking as she spoke.

“You kids today…. Don’t even bother with relationships, it’s all about the sex.”

“That’s not entirely true. I care for Kuvira, we just don’t want a relationship with one another.” Korra explained herself.

“Well, don’t let it interfere with your work…. Speaking of which you best be on your way to the court house.” Lin said.

Korra nodded and gave a salute before heading out of the office.

 

Arriving at the court house Korra went to the prisoner processing area to collect her charge and then head to the court room. Dressed in prison orange and cuffed by his hands the young man, with tattoos on his neck and arms, a buzz cut and dark eyes was waiting for her.

_“No wonder they are taking precautions with this guy…. He’s a gang member.”_ Korra thought to herself.

"Room 2 today." Another officer told her. She just nodded and escorted the man away.

The court room was starting to fill up as Korra sat the prisoner down and stood next to him.

A man in a business suit walked in followed by a woman.

Korra's eyes widened it was Asami, in a business skirt and blazer.

"Look at those legs…. I would love to bend her over--" the prisoner's words were abruptly halted as Korra clamped her hand on his shoulder hard.

"I wouldn't continue that thought if I were you."

The man winced in a bit of pain as Korra pressed down on a pressure point.

Releasing her grip she watched as Asami took the prosecutor’s desk while the man was the defense. Asami was looking for at least 15-20 years in jail for attempted murder and a few other charges, while the defense was adamant he was innocent on the attempted murder charge.

Asami's argument was compelling, Korra had never seen Asami work before, but had seen on several occasions her mother work a case and Asami most certainly took after her mother.

After only an hour and half the defense needed a recess and the judge allowed it, although it was only 30 minutes. Some people left others stayed and another officer came to relieve Korra but she stayed in the court room watching Asami lay out her notes, Korra rolled her shoulders and was ready to say ‘hi’ to her when several of the lawyer’s papers fell to the floor. Here was Korra’s opportunity as she moved swiftly to help.

"Thank you…. Oh, hello officer." Asami said surprised.

"Hi." Korra managed handing the papers over. Seconds passed and Korra stood there, all words escaping her now, clearing her throat she spoke up, “Tough case, huh?”

“Hmmm, I guess, I knew the defense wasn’t prepared.” Asami said confidently, her eyes quickly glancing at the man, who was talking to his client, the prisoner.

“Hey, would you like to get some dinner tonight?” Asami straight up asked.

Korra was taken aback by the lawyer’s boldness, but her head started to shake up and down not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

“Great, here’s my number, just text me when you’re ready.” Asami said smiling and handing Korra her number on a piece of paper.

“I’ll be off by 5pm, I can text you right before I pick you up?” Korra asked her blue eyes lighting up.

“That sounds wonderful.” Asami was still smiling.

“Cool…. I’ll text you later.” Korra said backing away slowly, she needed the bathroom and something small to eat.

With just enough time to use the bathroom and down an energy bar, Korra was back in the court room. An hour in, Asami wanted to question the prisoner sure it would seal his fate, if she asked the right questions. Korra brought him up to the stand and Asami started in on him immediately, and Korra couldn’t help but slightly smirk as the lawyer was relentless in her questioning. The prisoner's lawyer tried to step in, however the judge favored Asami.

"You will be going away for a long time." Asami pinned him with her gaze.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The young man sneered as he looked Asami up and down, all the while Korra resistant the urge to clip him on the back of the head.

"That's all judge." Asami snorted and turned to go back to her desk.

The jury didn't take long, but to everyone's surprise they couldn't agree on a verdict and the judge said they would resume tomorrow. Which meant Asami was getting off early and that was fine with her, more time to get ready.

As people filtered out of the court room, Korra escorted the prisoner back to the holding area for the night.

"If I go to jail, someone is going to pay." The man warned as Korra locked his door.

"Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time." Korra said with a shrug, although she didn't show it, but something about the man's words unnerved her.

 

Asami had a single bedroom apartment in the City, but could visit or stay at her parents’ estate whenever she wanted. Asami had more than enough time to get ready, but settled on something casual. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. But what was she doing? Was this a date? Korra wasn’t even really a friend, nor was she a co-worker, maybe she just wanted to get to know the officer a little better. Standing in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom, she smoothed out her red long-sleeved button-up shirt, then turned a little to the right then left looking at her jeans, they were tight, hopefully not too tight. Her phone chimed with an incoming text, it was Korra she was on her way, and as luck would have it, they didn’t live very far from one another.

Asami waited in the lobby and saw Korra’s dark green sedan pull up, as Korra got out she was wearing her Water Tribe outfit, of a blue tank top, arm bands that went over her hands, a brown skirt trimmed in white with blue pants underneath and brown boots. Her brown hair was up in three ponytails, instead of the one. Asami had never seen Korra in anything else besides her black with grey trim police uniform, she had to admit Korra was quite the looker.

"Wow you look different." Asami said coming out to greet Korra.

"Same goes for you." Casual looked good on Asami.

Opening the passenger door for Asami she got in as Korra went to the driver's side. First thing Asami noticed about the car was the extra switches for the sirens and lights as well as the cleanliness.

"Where to?" Korra asked taking her seat and starting the car up.

"Uh…. There's a great place just passed the court house." Asami said somewhat startled.

Korra smiled, she was sure Asami wanted to try out the lights and sirens. "Awesome, I know the place."

25 minutes later they were seated and waiting on their order.

Asami was interested in what brought Korra to Republic City, her darker skin tone, outfit, and blue eyes were a dead giveaway that she was from the Southern Water Tribe.

"The police Chief here recruited me." Korra said nonchalantly.

"Really? Wow you must be something special for Lin to notice." Asami said in disbelief.

Korra's blush was adorable. "I guess." She nervously laughed.

"What about you? You're quite the lawyer."

It was Asami's turn to blush, which really stood out because of her pale skin tone.

“Well, I guess you already know both my parents are lawyers and of the Sato Law Firm, so I spent a lot of time in the Firm and in court houses. Once I graduated high school at 18, I got my Bachelors of Science, then went to Law School, finished a year early and started working with my parents.” Asami explained as the food arrived.

“Wow, hoping to take over your parents’ Firm one day, right?” Korra asked before taking a bite.

Asami nodded enthusiastically, “That’s the plan.”

They made small conversation during their meal and while waiting on separate bills. Asami commented that she was glad her friend, Opal encouraged her to go out tonight.

“Opal Beifong?” Korra asked surprised.

“Yeah, she mentioned her boyfriend, Bolin is a cop. I know I seen him at the checkout in the court house, but I wasn’t sure how well you two knew each other.” Asami said as she rested her elbows on the table and lean forward slightly.

“Small world! Bo and I are great friends, his brother is a detective and I’ve known them both ever since I started at the RCPD. He mentioned she worked for the Sato Law Firm.” Korra chuckled and the lawyer thought it was also adorable too.

Smiling to herself Asami spoke up, “She’s my legal assistant.”

Just then the waiter came with the bills. Korra patted her pants pockets then started to panic as Asami grabbed her wallet pulling out a credit card.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, the officer was getting flustered.

“My wallet…. I forgot it.” Korra blushed with embarrassment, as the waiter looked on rather impatiently.

“I’ll take care of it.” Asami said with a wink. Korra mouthed the words ‘Thank you,’ but felt terrible she forgot her wallet in her rush to pick Asami up.

 

“Can I please try the lights at least?” Asami asked as they drove home, she was just itching to flip one of the switches.

Korra let out a sigh, “Okay, use the switch on the far right.”

Asami did so and a light bar on top of the dash lit up, flashing red, white, and blue.

The lawyer’s smile made it so worth it, despite making the car in front of them pull to the side of the road.

“Oops!” Asami giggled and Korra’s heart skipped a beat.

Korra flicked another switch and the sirens turned on and she stepped on the gas, as cars got out of the way. Needless to say they made good time to Asami’s apartment.

“Well, that was fun.” Asami said still smiling as Korra pulled up in front of the building.

“I really shouldn’t have done that.” Korra shrugged. “I had a great time, and we have to do it again, I’ll pay next time.” The officer added with a nervous chuckle.

“You got a date!” Asami said, then realized she said ‘date’, seconds passed like minutes before the officer spoke up.

“Asami?.... was this a date?” Korra asked seriously, then held her breath waiting for the answer.

 Asami turned in her seat to face Korra and taking one of her hands in hers, she spoke honestly.

“I’m not looking for a relationship, not now anyways. I meant it in a platonic way.”

“Oh,” Korra tried to hide her disappointment.

“I’m sorry.” Asami cleared her throat, she hated to disappoint her, but it wouldn’t be fair to either of them, especially with her busy schedule. “I’ve got a lot on the go right now…. That’s all.”

Korra nodded in understanding, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“For sure.” Asami tried smiling but it fell short as Korra could no longer hold her gaze.

With a short ‘bye’ Asami headed to the door as Korra gripped the steering wheel then started hitting her forehead against the wheel.

“Stupid, stupid. Forgetting my wallet, then thinking she was actually interested in me. Stupid.”

Regaining her composure she was sure Kuvira would be home by now and would most likely grill her for details, details she wasn’t so sure she wanted to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just winging this story from now on, hence no chapter titles or summaries, so who knows where this story is headed... Probably straight off a cliff.... lol. Sorry for the negativity, I don't mean to put my own work down, but it's kinda what I do.

As Korra predicted Kuvira was up and ready with questions.

"You are home way too early." Kuvira commented with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it." Korra grumbled not wanting to look at her friend.

"That bad huh?" Kuvira teased.

Korra just stared at Kuvira’s tight and revealing attire then scrunched up her nose as she spoke, "where are you going, downtown?"

"Why yes. I took a weekend shift so I have tomorrow off." Kuvira said smiling.

"It's Thursday."

"So? It's also wing night." Kuvira said grabbing her wallet and keys. "Oh look what I found."

Korra just groaned, it was her wallet.

"She's probably got a lot of money, right?" Her roommate teased again.

"Quit it. And don't bring home some random woman okay?" Korra said grabbing her wallet.

"I know, if I'm gonna screw some random woman go back to her place. Same goes for you, if you ever get into her pants…. Or skirt? What was she wearing tonight?"

"Just go!" Korra all but pushed her roommate out the door.

Kuvira just laughed.

 

The prosecutor had won. Asami had won. Korra stood by her charge smiling at the scene as Asami embraced her parents who had come to watch. Asami had never done a murder charge case before, so winning this one was a personal victory too. The victim and her family hugged Asami as well.

"Looks like you're going away for a while." Korra said looking down at the prisoner.

The man just snorted, his gaze fixed on the lawyer who put him away.

"I'll take this trash away." Another officer came up to them.

Korra nodded, she really wanted to congratulate Asami, but after last night, she wasn't so sure.

"You were something else, honey." Hiroshi said his hand on her back.

"Come for supper tonight." Yasuko offered.

"Not tonight, I've got some work to do." Asami said waving the offer down.

Asami caught Korra staring at her and excused herself to go and see the officer.

"Awesome job." Korra greeted her.

"Thank you." Asami said tucking some of her hair behind her ear while smiling. "Look, sorry about last night." she added quickly.

"What are you sorry about?" Korra was confused.

"I feel like…. I disappointed you and I'm sorry for that."

Korra blushed while rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't worry about it, I understand, I really do."

The lawyer nodded and checked her watch. "I've got to go." And started walking backward.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Korra tried to sound casual.

Once out of the court room, she breathed easier as a fellow officer came up to her.

“Court room 3, Corporal…. Prisoner duty.” The male officer said as Korra let out a huff and headed off.

 

The prisoner was just a teenager, charged with uttering death threats to other students at his high school and on more than one occasion Korra caught him staring at her.

"Eyes forward." Korra growled.

"Your hot." He muttered, as his blue eyes raked up and down her body.

Korra rolled her eyes wishing this trial was over already since it was passed 5pm, but Korra got her wish because within 20 minutes the judge was rendering the verdict.

"Guilty…. 2 years of juvenile hall and 1,500 hours of community service." The judge said banging his gravel.

Korra handed her charge over, she was heading home, it was Friday and she couldn’t wait for the weekend.

"You gonna visit me in jail?" The young man asked licking his lips as the male officer started to usher him towards the door.

"In your dreams." Korra shook her head.

The court house was relatively empty now and as Korra made her way down the corridor she heard familiar voices, trying to speak in hushed tones around the next corner.

"We get things done by any means necessary." A male voice said.

"No, we do what is right, even if it means losing." A female voice replied irritation in her voice.

"Then you will lose this case." The man said frustrated.

Korra stopped walking to listen, it was the elder Satos arguing, most likely about Mrs. Sato’s case.

"Then so be it." Yasuko said in defiance.

"I told them we guaranteed them a win." Hiroshi tried to keep his voice down.

"I know…. you told them, I didn't."

"You need to win or something, I don't know. This case is too valuable to the Firm’s reputation." Hiroshi said firmly.

"What about my reputation?" Yasuko let out a frustrated sigh.

“We need that win.” Hiroshi said and his wife knew there was no point in arguing anymore.

“Fine. I’m heading to the Firm then.” Yasuko shot back.

With the conversation done, Korra panicked and took her phone out of her pocket trying to seem like she was just coming around the corner. Unfortunately with her head down she walked right into Mrs. Sato, stunning them both as she dropped her purse and some files.

"Oh spirits! I'm so sorry." Korra apologize quickly as they both bent down to gather up the items.

"No worries, Officer." Yasuko smiled as she reached for a small white object that looked like a thermometer, one would put under their tongue, although it was anything but that as the results indicated that the test was positive. However, the elder Sato wasn't quick enough and Korra saw it. The officer's gaze snapped to Yasuko in disbelief.

"Please don't tell Asami." She pleaded as they both stood.

"Why would I do that?" Korra asked tilting her head to the side.

"I see how you look at her and know you two went out to dinner together." Yasuko said with a smirk.

Korra's face turned instantly red. "Uh…. I won't. Does your husband know?"

Yasuko shook her head 'no'. "I'm only a month and a half along."

"You should be taking it easy." Korra suggested.

Which prompted a raised eye brow from the older woman.

"Uh…. Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Korra looked down at the floor and didn't see Yasuko start to smile.

"I know what you mean, Korra. I had Asami when I was in my twenties, so I imagine this time will be a bit different. After this case I'll tell them both though."

"Your secret is safe with me." Korra smiled.

"Feels good to tell someone. So…. I'll see you Monday." Yasuko said then let out a contented sigh.

"Of course."

And with that they went their separate ways.

 

Once in her car the dispatcher came over her radio.

"All available officers to second and third street by the southern bridge. Standoff in progress."

 _‘Another call? What in the world is going on?’_ she thought before replying to the dispatch.

“Officer Korra heading to the scene." With that she was off, as she heard other officers reporting in, Bolin and Kuvira were heading there as well.

Parking her car and grabbing the assault rifle she carried in her trunk, she headed for the Chief, as Kuvira and Bolin were already there. There were several police cruisers, and two dozen officers on either side of the bridge as a perimeter was established.

"Damn! Triad thugs have the bridge locked down." Lin explained once Korra met up with them.

"Plan?" Kuvira asked, checking her rifle.

"The tactical team will be here soon, until then you and Korra will take the right, as Bolin and I take the left." Lin said pointing to where she wanted them to go.

With nods they split up. Taking up cover behind some cars, Korra waited for Lin’s signal, while Kuvira was peeking over the car and saw an opening.

“I’m going in.”

“What? No!” Korra tried to reach out and pull Kuvira back but just missed her.

One of the gang members saw Kuvira and shot twice, both connected with her bulletproof vest, but she did manage a few shots of her own before taking cover. As Lin heard the gunfire, she saw Korra going to Kuvira’s side, firing as well, providing cover.

“What are you doing?! Trying to get killed?!” Korra exclaimed sliding into cover next to Kuvira, beside a truck.

“I’m fine!” Kuvira grunted, “And I got one.”

Korra shook her head and then saw Bolin and Lin move up, as the sirens of the tactical team’s truck was heading towards them.

“Looks like the cavalry is here.” Korra said pointing.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, they got to have all the fun, and just as she started to move from cover, bullets peppered the truck’s side and ground.

“We need to move!” Korra grabbed her friend’s shoulder pulling her away as she heard and saw Lin and Bolin giving them covering fire.

The tactical team wasted no time in moving up to engage the enemies as the police officers regrouped.

“Lucky assholes.” Kuvira snorted, watching the team easily handle the Triad members. She had tried out for the team, but she had a bit of a reckless attitude which eliminated her in the tryouts.

“Sergeant! What in the spirits were you thinking?!” Lin’s angry voice called to them. Both officers cringed somewhat.

“I saw an opening and took it.” Kuvira reported.

Korra remained quiet, it was probably for the best as Lin stepped up to the Sergeant, undoing one of the straps of her vest and reaching up inside over Kuvira’s heart, where she had been shot. Lin was looking for injuries, even if Kuvira didn’t show it.

“Whoa! Chief…. You’re a married woman. Take it easy.” Kuvira said trying to lighten the mood.

Lin rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you weren’t so reckless I wouldn’t be checking you for injuries.” Pulling her hand from Kuvira’s vest, Lin’s hand was covered in blood. “Corporal, get the Sergeant to the hospital.”

Korra snapped to attention and nodded.

“What—“ Kuvira’s protest died on her lips with a flash of Lin’s green eyes.

“Let’s go.” Korra said taking her friend by the elbow and leading her away.

They had only gotten a few feet away when someone purposely hit into Kuvira’s left shoulder.

“What the—!“ Kuvira exclaimed looking to whoever hit into her.

“Leave the bad guys to the professionals, Sergeant.” One of the female tactical officer said arrogantly.

“Piss off!” Kuvira flipped the woman off.

“Screw you!”

“You wish! I wouldn’t screw you if you were the last woman alive.” Kuvira sneered, all the while Korra was tugging her towards Korra’s car, they needed to get to the hospital.

The woman just flipped Kuvira off, as one of her team members pulled her in the opposite direction.

“What an asshole.”

“She just wanted to get a rise from you.” Korra said placing their rifles in the trunk before taking the driver’s seat.

“Yeah…. Well one day I’ll be on the tactical team.” Kuvira said confidently as she sat in the passenger side. Korra just gave her a weak smile as she turned her lights and sirens on.

 

They didn’t have to wait at the hospital, there was a Doctor already standing by to greet them. With some of her silver-grey hair pulled back, and in blue scrubs. She raised an eyebrow at the two young officers heading her way. Pulling aside a privacy curtain she extended her hand to the bed.

“Take a seat Sergeant Kuvira.” The woman said.

Korra helped her friend on to the bed and stood by for support.

Gentle fingers lifted Kuvira’s chin so green met blue. “Do I need to undress you?” the Doctor asked, with a slight smile.

“Why not? Your wife already started to out in the field.” Kuvira shrugged, she didn’t even need to be here, it wasn’t that bad.

“You are something else, you know that?” with practice ease the Doctor removed Kuvira’s vest and police shirt, now stained with blood.

“You know…. Lin cares about her officers. She knows, you, Korra, the boys Mako and Bolin will all be great officers.” Kya explained helping the young woman with her tank top, her bra could stay on since the wound was just below her right collarbone.

Korra grunted, “She has an odd way of showing it.”

Kya’s gaze flicked to Korra, “She pushes all of you because she knows you guys can do it.”

Cleaning the wound, which was a small but rather deep puncture wound, since the bullet had been somewhat stopped by the vest. Kuvira oddly stayed quiet her attention focused on what Kya was doing.

“This wasn’t necessary.” Kuvira said when the Doctor was done.

Kya stood straight up with her hands on her hips. “Necessary or not, you were given an order to come here, and you would do well to listen. In a few short months, the tactical team will be looking for new members.”

Kya knew Kuvira wanted on the team and she would make a great addition to the team, if she followed orders and wasn’t so reckless. The Sergeant looked down at the floor, her legs swinging back and forth slightly.

“Both of you go home, get some rest.” Kya said looking from Korra then to Kuvira, they both nodded and Korra helped her off the bed.

“Thanks Kya.” Korra called over her shoulder.

“Anytime.” Kya said with a wink and smile.

 

Once home, they both went straight to bed, it had been a busy week and Korra was hoping for a quiet weekend, and just maybe Asami would be available. Korra was up first and in the shower the next morning, the best feature of their single bedroom apartment was the bathroom. It was large with both a walk-in shower and bathtub and both could comfortably fit two people, which was apparently important to Kuvira because of bathing purposes and to save money on water since they both could bathe together.

The shower door opened and Korra smiled to herself as Kuvira took the soap and lathered her hands up before letting them roam up and down on Korra’s body.

“Hey, sleep well?” Kuvira murmured into Korra’s ear, as she relaxed into the body behind her.

“Yes…. Did you?” Korra hummed in response.

“Uh huh.” Kuvira said then kissed the back of Korra’s shoulder.

As good as Kuvira’s hands felt, she wished it was Asami and she let out a pleasurable whimper, prompting her friend to laugh.

“Thinking about that lawyer?”

Korra didn’t bother to hide it and just nodded, as Kuvira dragged her nails across Korra’s toned abs leaving light red marks in their wake.

“You never told me what your tattoo means?” the older woman asked kissing the spot in-between Korra’s shoulder blades on her back.

It was water tribe in origin of a spade-like head, with a diamond shape in the middle of the head, and the body tapering off into a tail, like a fish, with more tribal designs in the body. It was in black ink and was only a few inches long.

“It’s of the water tribe spirit, Raava, she was known for light and protection. I got it before coming here, you know, something to protect me, I guess.” Korra explained and as she finished she turned in the embrace putting her arms around Kuvira’s neck.

“Oh…. How very spiritual of you.” Kuvira smiled right before Korra kissed her.

While the older woman was great in bed, neither of them wanted a romantic relationship, sure Korra cared for Kuvira but she didn’t get butterflies around her, like she did with Asami, even just the dinner they had together, had her stomach in knots. Korra really needed to give her a text or something, but even thinking about that made her heart start to beat rapidly.

10 minutes later and the water was getting cold, it was time to get out and dressed. Kuvira was dried off and heading to their bedroom for some clothes first, as Korra dried off herself.

“Oh for spirit’s sake!” Kuvira all but yelled.

“What?” Korra questioned coming into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

“The Chief wants to see me, like yesterday.” Kuvira groaned as she started getting dressed.

“Oh, uh…. I see, crappy deal.” Korra tried to sound surprised. Kuvira gave her roommate an odd look.

“Do you know something?”

“Nope!” Korra said quickly as she busied herself with getting dressed.

Not having the time to discuss this any further Kuvira headed out, as Korra let out a sigh. _‘That was close.’_

Arriving at the police station Kuvira went straight to Lin’s office. Knocking she waited for a reply before opening the door, besides Lin, there was the tactical officer from yesterday, her ice cold blue eyes immediately narrowed on Kuvira. Seated behind the desk was Lin and standing next to her was Izumi, the Commander of the tactical division.

“Both of your behaviors yesterday was unacceptable. You are both adults and officers of the law, not teenagers.” Lin immediately rounded on the officers, her voice barely concealing her annoyance.

Both women went to protest but stopped as Lin narrowed her green eyes at them.

“You both will be suspended without pay for a week.”

“What!?” they both blurted out.

“I have patrol tonight.” Kuvira pointed out.

“Korra will be taking that shift.” Lin said calmly.

“Oh just great!” Kuvira just threw her hands up in the air.

“What about my training/practice schedule?” Harper asked looking at Izumi.

“You will be at all training and practices but you’ll be on the side lines.” Izumi said and her tone left no room for argument.

Harper let out a frustrated sigh, running her hands through her short dark hair, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I can make it two weeks.” Izumi said folding her arms across her chest.

Kuvira let out a small snort of laughter and Lin’s gaze was instantly on her.

“Same goes for you, Sergeant.”

Kuvira just shook her head and stood straighter.

“You are both dismissed.” Lin said sternly and with salutes they both turned and left.

Izumi came around to the front of the desk and took a seat. “That went well.”

Lin rubbed her face. “I need to do something about Kuvira.”

“I’ll say.”

Lin looked in between her fingers at the Commander. “Your officer purposely hit Kuvira.”

“And your officer chose a verbal altercation.” Izumi said calmly as she put one leg over her other knee.

“They are both my officers, and so are you.” Lin pointed out, leaning back in her seat.

“True. But I have been appointed by the commissioner himself as head of the tactical division. Which you vouched for me, by the way.” Izumi said pushing her gold rim glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

“Kuvira needs to be in that division, she’s getting bored.” Lin said with a sigh.

“When she can control her reckless behavior and has your recommendation then I will consider it.” The Commander said firmly.

“By the way….” Izumi started as she stood, “the commissioner says ‘hello’.”

Lin just rolled her eyes as her friend laughed. “I still cannot believe you two dated, then you dated his sister and married her.”

The Chief pinched the bridge of her nose. “Stop it!” she said annoyed. More laughter followed.

“Tenzin and I were never going anywhere anyways.” Lin said looking to her Commander.

“Sure…. After that pretty, young woman entered his life, well…. Let’s just say you went off the handle a bit.” Izumi was at the door now as Lin shot up from her seat.

“It wasn’t like that!”

“So did Kya feel bad for you or something? And was it all pity or revenge sex in the beginning with Kya, or what?” Izumi teased and knew it was working.

“You have work to do. So go!” the Chief was not having this discussion.

“Go home to your wife, Lin…. I’m sure she’ll take care of you.” And with a wink and smile Izumi was gone.

Letting her shoulders drop, the Commander was right about one thing, Kya was great at taking care of her. Suddenly her work didn’t seem so important to do now, she just wanted – no – needed her wife in her arms.

 

Kuvira was fuming once back at her apartment, Korra was still there lounging around, knowing she had a shift tonight, which would be starting in a few hours.

“Korra!” Kuvira all but slammed the door.

“Yes?” she called from over the couch.

“You knew!” Kuvira said coming to stand in front of her friend, who seemed to make herself smaller.

“Sorry. I promised Lin, I wouldn’t say anything.” Korra admitted softly.

“One week suspension, without pay. What in the spirits am I gonna do?” Kuvira paced the floor.

“I dunno…. Relax.” Korra suggested with a shrug.

“That woman…. Harper, spirits! she’s such an asshole.” The older woman was practically stomping back and forth.

“You shouldn’t let her get to you.” Korra said sipping her tea.

“Great, thanks Korra, you’re a big help.” Kuvira said sarcastically, dropping on to the couch, arms folded across her chest.

By the time Korra was ready to leave for her shift, her roommate was still in a sour mood.

“So uh…. See you later.”

“Uh huh, whatever.” Kuvira didn’t even bother looking at her while flipping through the TV channels as she was slouching on the couch.

 

Waiting outside her apartment was a police cruiser, one of the newer, sleeker, faster models. Kuvira’s patrol partner, Xander was leaning against the fender, arms across his chest. Xander was a tall handsome guy, about Kuvira’s age, with short dirty blonde hair, a goatee and hazel eyes.

“Hello Corporal.” He said extending his hand.

“Hi Sergeant.” Korra took the offered hand.

“Heard Kuvira was in hot water with the Chief and Commander.” Xander made small conversation as they got into the car.

“Yeah….” Korra rubbed the back of her neck once in the passenger side of the car, she really didn’t know the details and didn’t really want to discuss it either.

Sensing this Xander pulled into traffic, before speaking up. “This route can be fairly quiet.”

“Good.” Korra leaned back in the seat, she had taken a nap, but still was tired. Tomorrow was going to be her day, she wasn’t going to let work get in the way.

As the daylight was fading a call came over the radio.

“Car 36 to the Sato Law Firm…. Disturbance in progress.”

Korra immediately grabbed the radio receiver. “Car 36 heading there now.”

Xander turned the lights and sirens on and sped towards the scene. Korra could feel her chest tighten and her stomach starting to knot up, even though she had no idea if Asami would be there or not. The Firm was open for a few hours on Saturday, but was probably closed now. Arriving at the Firm, Korra was out of the cruiser first and moved quickly to the front door, her hand hovering around her pistol. Even before she opened the door she heard two loud male voices and as she felt her partner’s hand on her shoulder she pushed the door open.

“RCPD! What is going on?” Korra demanded.

A middle age man in a business suit was in front of Hiroshi as Asami and her mother were standing off to the side. They all were in the lobby that had gone silent with the entry of the officers.

“Please escort this man out, officer.” Hiroshi said firmly as Korra begun to move towards the well-dressed man, as Xander stood by the door.

“Come with me sir. We are going to have a chat outside.” Korra said.

“No! You promised me a win but we lost and I have to pay a fine.” The man was visibly upset and his gaze looked at Yasuko, who was supposed to be the best and yet they still lost.

“That’s enough. Come with me, I won’t ask you again.” Korra said more forcefully.

“Not going to happen officer.” The man’s voice was cold, he had nothing to lose now and it only took him a few seconds to pull a gun and point it at Yasuko.

Korra moved quickly grabbing the man’s hand, but the weapon went off. Asami grabbed her mother and pulled her close as the bullet missed, but only by mere inches. As both women cried out in fear and surprise.

“Down on the ground now!” Xander yelled pulling out his weapon and pointing it at the man.

Korra managed to tackle the man to the ground, putting her knee on the center of his chest. “You are under arrest, for attempted murder!”

Xander cuffed the man, as Hiroshi got to Yasuko’s and Asami’s side, as his wife turned into his embrace.

“I got this guy, you take some statements.” Xander said standing with the man and tilting his head to the Satos.

It turned out that Yasuko had lost the case, which had been resolved earlier this morning, and the small business owner wanted revenge. It had been the receptionist that called the police.

“Thank you Korra.” Yasuko said moving to hug the officer.

Blushing Korra pulled away saying, “Some of the credit goes to Asami, that was some quick reflexes.” The officer looked at Asami smiling, as she just shrugged.

“Thank you, peanut.” Yasuko said lovingly as she hugged her daughter.

“Peanut?” Korra asked with a smile.

“Mom….” Asami turned red while Hiroshi laughed.

“I craved peanuts during my pregnancy.” Yasuko explained, as she rested her hands on her abdomen, the gesture was lost on Asami and Hiroshi but not Korra.

“Korra did not need to know that.” Asami said shaking her head as her eyes never left Korra’s.

“Come on Hiroshi, I need to sit.” Yasuko said gently leading her husband away.

“You alright Asami?” Korra asked genuinely concerned.

“Yeah…. I didn’t think you would be working.” Asami said trying to make conversation.

“I’m just taking a shift for a…. friend.” Korra replied nervously. She had no trouble taking down a man with a weapon, yet talking to Asami made her nervous.

If there was ever a time to be brave and ask Asami out again it was now. Even though the lawyer didn’t have time for a relationship, it didn’t mean they couldn’t hang out together, plus Korra owed her and she always kept her promises.

“I’ve gotta get back to my partner.” Korra said and awkwardly gestured to the door.

Asami’s smile faltered for a just a moment, “Okay…. Thank you again.”

Turning to leave and only getting a few steppes she caught Yasuko’s gaze, who had taken a seat with her husband in the corner, and with a slight widening of her eyes and tilt of her head towards her daughter, Korra stopped and turned back around.

“Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?” Korra managed her voice higher than normal.

“Absolutely. Say around 12:30?” Asami felt her heart rate increase ever so slightly, something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

 

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday and while the Firm was closed Yasuko and some other employees were at the Firm tying up loose ends when her cellphone rang, the ID said The RC General and Yasuko was immediately on edge.

"Hello."

"Hello, Yasuko?" The female voice said a little uncertain.

"Speaking. Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar.

"It's Kya. And don't worry it's good news."

Yasuko let out a sigh as her racing heart slowed it's pace.

"Oh thank the spirits. I was worried. Wait why are you calling?"

Kya laughed a little before speaking, "I have your blood test results and figured you probably didn't want to wait until Monday or Tuesday for the results."

Yasuko bit her lower lip in anticipation and while Kya had said it was good news it hadn't fully sunk in.

"Yes, I would very much like to know."

"So you are pregnant and the results show you’re at least two months along. And all your hormone levels are stable." Kya was happy to report.

Yasuko took a moment to process all of this. "Thank you."

"However," Kya paused and heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end. "Since you are over 50, your pregnancy is a little more high risk, so keep an eye on your sugar and cholesterol intake."

"Of course." Yasuko was relieved it wasn't something too serious.

"I will be here for you, Yasuko, I've known you and Hiroshi ever since Asami was born. Anything you need let me know." Kya explained reassuringly.

Yasuko hummed in response as an idea came to her.

"Why don't you and Lin come out to the estate for supper tonight, I'll make my announcement then."

"Sounds perfect." Kya said enthusiastically.

Saying their goodbyes, Yasuko really had no desire now to work, knowing that Hiroshi was with a client and Asami would be going out for lunch in a bit, she would have enough time to get everything ready. Then it hit her, she and Hiroshi were going to have another child. After trying so hard to have Asami, going so far as to count the days when she would be most fertile. They almost tried fertility drugs, but when they went to see the Doctor they found out they were already pregnant. But yet without even trying, one night of unexpected passion and she was pregnant again and she was more excited than nervous this time around.

Giving her husband then her daughter a call they both agreed to the plan. Yasuko also mentioned that Korra could come along, if she wanted too.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was right on schedule as Asami headed towards her car.

"Hey you. Where are we going?" Asami asked once in.

"Hey. You'll see." Korra said with a smirk.

Arriving at a nice quiet street and next to a park. The café, she wanted to take Asami to, was small and out of the way and one of Korra's favorites.

"Are you busy tonight?" Asami asked once they were settled in the booth.

"No why?" Korra was curious.

"My mom invited us, Lin and Kya for supper." Asami said as the food arrived.

"Lin and Kya?"

"My mom and dad have known Kya ever since I was born. And have known Lin for a few years before she was married." Asami recalled.

Realization dawned on Korra, Yasuko was going to tell everyone the news.

"Of course I'll come." Korra said way too eagerly, she couldn’t wait to see Asami’s expression when she learned about getting a new baby brother or sister.

Asami thought it was kind of odd for her to be so eager, but didn’t bother to bring it up.

Lunch was great even the walk in the park was even better, but Korra had to resist the urge to hold Asami's hand the entire time.

"I wonder what mom's news is?" Asami said out of the blue as they walked.

Korra just shrugged trying to hide her smile.

"A nice home cooked meal will be great too." Asami continued giving a sideways glance to Korra.

"Yes it will be!"

Silence followed for a few more minutes.

"Did you know that my dad wanted to be a mechanical engineer and start a company that made cars?" Asami said conversationally. 

"Uh…. Really? Why didn't he?" Korra asked.

"Because he met mom who was in law school at the time, so he switched universities and took law instead." Asami explained, she always wondered what it would have been like if her dad chose engineering, would he and mom even be together? would she even have been born?

"Perhaps in another life he made cars." Korra said, believing that there was more to life.

"You believe in that? Like a past life?" Asami asked a small smile forming on her lips, and here she thought she was the only one who thought that.

"Of course. Maybe in another life, another time, we also meet each other too. A world where I'm not a cop and you’re not a lawyer." Korra suggested, glad Asami had an open mind.

Asami started thinking about that and was startled as Korra touched her arm.

"Uh what?" Asami shook her head and gave Korra her full attention.

"What time is dinner and should I change?" The officer asked.

"Around 5ish and no you look beau-- perfect... Perfect." Asami cleared her throat, "it isn't formal or anything."

With a lopsided grin Korra saw the lawyer's blush. _'So she is somewhat interested after all.'_ Korra mused.

Having spent the rest of the afternoon together, Korra took Asami back to her apartment to get her car and Asami led the way to her parents place. The estate was out of the way and trees provided privacy for the two story house. Seeing the Chief's cruiser, it looks like they were the last to arrive.

Korra clearly looked nervous as they made their way to the front door.

"You already know my parents, so relax." Asami said patting her on the back.

"It's not them, it's the Chief." Korra said as Asami opened the door.

"You’re not on the clock."

"You try working with her." Korra muttered and they both chuckled a bit.

"We're here!" Asami called out heading towards the dining room.

Her mother came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey you two. Supper is nearly ready." As she moved to hug her daughter and then Korra.

“Thank you,” Yasuko whispered in Korra’s ear, pulling away she had a confused look on her face, they had already thanked her last night, perhaps this was for not telling Asami the news. Nevertheless Korra smiled and followed Asami to the dining room.

Entering Lin and Kya were already seated and Korra took a seat next to her boss.

"Chief," Korra gave a quick nod.

"It's Lin…. We aren't working, so relax." Lin said with a smirk, seeing how tense she was. It was interesting that she and Asami were good enough friends that she would be invited too. Korra did see the Satos at the court house nearly every day so perhaps it wasn't that surprising.

"Lin," Korra repeated, it just didn't feel right to use her superior's first name.

Dinner was served which was excellent, in Korra's mind and she got to see another side of Lin, outside of work she wasn't such a hard-ass. The gentle touches and looks she was giving Kya was just adorable and yet how long have they been together? Five or six years? but only married for three. Korra could only hope to have a relationship that good as she glanced sideways at Asami.

"So then Korra comes running pass me and tackles the perp nearly colliding with the wall. Then she hauls the perp to his feet, nearly breaking his arm and that's when I knew Korra would make a great officer." Lin explained her eyes shifting to Korra at the end.

The officer was only partially listening but remembered that time and her face grew warm.

"Selfless, helpful, but stubborn." Lin continued as Korra turned redder.

With dinner over Hiroshi grabbed some wine, getting ready to pour his wife some she immediately covered the glass with her hand.

"I…." Yasuko’s voice faltered as she looked around the table everyone was staring, while Korra and Kya could barely keep the smiles off their faces.

"Want a different kind?" Hiroshi asked, looking at what he grabbed.

"It's not that." She paused taking a breath and looking from Hiroshi to Asami.

"I'm pregnant." As she removed her hand from her glass.

"What? How…. I mean I know how…. What?" Hiroshi asked slowly sinking down into his chair.

"Pregnant? I'm going to have a little baby brother or sister?" Asami asked in disbelief, her mother just nodded as she covered Asami's hand.

"How far along?" Her husband asked.

"Two months. I've known for a week or so but was waiting on my blood test results."

"How? How did this happen? I didn't think it was still possible." Hiroshi muttered as he rubbed his face.

"Men can father children their entire life. Women, however are on a timer, so to speak." Kya interjected.

"And I guess my time isn't up yet." Yasuko added, her hand going to hold Hiroshi's.

"Well I'm excited." Asami said all smiles.

Hiroshi poured himself some wine and downed it in one go.

"Honey? What do--" Yasuko was abruptly cut off.

"We're having a baby…. Again!" He said excitedly pushing his chair back and pulling his wife into his arms.

With a hug and a kiss, he waved their daughter over to join their hug.

"I'll drink to that." Lin said filling her glass then Kya's.

Korra smiled while taking a sip as well. Asami’s reaction was so worth it.

With dishes cleared, Asami gave Korra the tour of the house, there were five bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms, large kitchen with attached dining room, an in home gym and in ground pool in the backyard. Asami’s bedroom was the last stop. It was neat, clean, and spacious.

"You knew about my mom didn't you?" Asami asked taking a seat at the end of the bed.

Korra's eyes widened, "what…. How?"

The lawyer tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be much of a lawyer if I didn't notice the small details."

Korra took a seat next to Asami, "good point. I promised I wouldn't say anything, it wasn't my news to tell."

Asami nodded in understanding and since she had the officer in her room perhaps she’d be up for some adult fun. Asami may not have any time for a relationship but that shouldn't stop her from having a little fun. Asami was quite curious just how fit Korra was considering her blue tank top was tight against her body, which also showed off her bicep muscles.

All Asami needed to do was get the ball rolling, certain Korra would be up for some fun and as luck would have it they both looked at each other and Asami made her move kissing Korra, who was startled at first but found herself melting into the kiss. Asami’s lips were so soft, she was gentle, yet there was a serious urgency too. Korra found herself cupping a soft cheek as she heard a slight moan. Korra moaned too but realization hit her all too quickly.

“Wait,” Korra pulled back panting, “it’s weird doing this in your parents’ house, with not only your parents here but my boss.”

Korra wasn’t the first girl she had in her room while her parents were home, but she did have a place of her own now.

“My place?” Asami simply asked.

“Yes please!” Korra’s blue eyes lit up and a familiar heat grew between her legs, they needed to get out of here.

Saying quick goodbyes they were off, Korra following Asami, then practically running to her apartment and nearly breaking down the door. Once in they started kissing while moving towards the bedroom. Asami pushed Korra on to the bed and straddled her, as Korra pulled Asami down continuing their heated kissing.

“I can’t wait to have fun with you.” Asami breathlessly whispered.

’ _Fun? She’s just looking for fun?´_ Korra’s mind raced, this is not what she wanted, this was not how she wanted Asami.

“Asami.” Korra once again pulled away. “I don’t just want to have fun with you, I want you, but not like this.”

Asami sat up on the backs of her legs, still over Korra, as she propped herself on to her elbows. Desire was clearly still in Asami’s green eyes, heat still building in Korra.

“What’s wrong with some fun?” the lawyer asked, somewhat confused.

“I want us to be together, not friends with benefits.” Korra explained and debated if she should tell Asami about Kuvira, although it probably wasn’t a great idea at the moment.

“We…. I can’t.... I already told you why.” Asami said climbing off of Korra, who immediately sat up on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Korra hung her head, her sexual frustration growing, but she wasn’t going to give in to it, she wanted more with Asami…. so much more.

“Yeah…. Me too.” Asami said with her head down as she put her hand to her lips. She wanted Korra so badly, the excitement she felt from just kissing lingered, but she couldn’t justify a relationship no matter how much she needed the release.

“I guess, I’ll see you.” Korra stood, her eyes looking everywhere but Asami.

“Uh huh.”

And with that Korra was gone. Asami fell back on to her bed hands covering her eyes, she needed a release. After a few moments she reached into her nightstand drawer finding a small cylindrical object and with a press of a button it vibrated in her hand, this would have to do for now.

 

Korra got home rather quick and not bothering to say ‘hi’ as Kuvira looked over the couch to see her roommate, her cheeks flush and pupils dilated.

“You, me, bed, now.” Korra mumbled heading for the bedroom. She was so sexually frustrated and if Kuvira wasn’t home, she’d use her toy to relieve herself.

Kuvira was off the couch in a heartbeat and following, her roommate meant business.

Korra pulled her tank top over her head then her pants followed, leaving her panties and bra on. Kuvira unbutton her jeans sliding them down taking her underwear with them. Surprisingly Korra moved swiftly to her and was pulling her shirt and bra over her head, leaving Kuvira naked, her athletic body on display. Unexpectedly, Kuvira pushed her roommate on to the bed then joined her going straight for Korra’s panties as she lifted her hips off the mattress.

"Oh wow, you must be so uncomfortable." The older woman said running one finger through slick folds.

"Kuvira!" Korra growled hips bucking upward as her hand pushed Kuvira's head down.

Korra got the release she needed and it didn't take long, as Kuvira rode out Korra's orgasm with her before trailing kisses up her well defined abs, then stomach as Korra took her bra off then encouraged Kuvira to come up higher, but she had other ideas.

"You'll get your turn." Kuvira said teasing Korra’s nipples with her fingers and mouth.

Eventually Kuvira was straddling over Korra's head as she felt finger nails dig into her backside as her knuckles turned white from gripping the headboard. She wanted to buck her hips but Korra's strong grip held her in place as her orgasm rippled throughout her body, then there was only stillness and the sounds of heavy breathing. Coming to rest next to Korra on her back, they took a few moments to allow their bodies and breathing to calm.

"Tell me what happened." Kuvira said turning her head to the side.

Korra really didn’t want to talk about it, what was there to tell, that her pride wouldn’t let her take Asami up on her offer of having some fun. With a deep breath she explained what went on between her and Asami.

"Wow, you're a better woman then me. I would have taken her right then and there with her parents and the Chief in the house."

"Really?" Korra just rolled her eyes as she turned to lay on her side facing Kuvira.

"Her and her mother," she let out a low whistle, "are something else."

"Spirits! Your just as bad as a man." Korra punch her friend in the arm.

"What? If Asami's mom looks like that, you can almost guarantee Asami will look like that when she's older." Kuvira explained.

Korra considered that as her tanned hand reached out and traced the inch and a half jagged scar in between Kuvira's breasts.

"Why don't you want a relationship with someone?" Korra asked changing topics.

Kuvira sighed, she had never told anybody about her past, but she liked the young woman. Korra was a better friend then she deserved sometimes and they had been friends for years, it was maybe time to tell her.

“I want to focus on my career. My goal is to be on the tactical team.”

“Being on that team will make your life more dangerous.” Korra said as she stopped tracing the scar her eyes looking up into green ones.

“We’re cops…. Are lives will always be dangerous, sure mine will be more so, but it’s been my dream ever since I was little.” Kuvira said then looked off into the distance, like she was thinking or remembering something.

“Are your parents cops or part of the tactical division where you grew up?” Korra asked, knowing Kuvira was from the Earth Kingdom.

“I never knew my parents, I was an orphan and was moved around to different foster homes until I was 19 and could join the police academy.” Kuvira said her voice lacking emotion.

“Oh…. I--“ Korra was interrupted.

“I don’t need your pity, okay?” Kuvira pinned her friend with her gaze.

Korra just nodded her fingertips circling a nipple to stiffness prompting Kuvira to roll on top of Korra, her knee going in-between her friend’s legs.

“Round two?”

Korra knew Kuvira didn’t want to continue talking about her past. “ Sure, neither of us has to work tomorrow.”

“Damn straight!” Kuvira smiled as she moved her hips back and forth on Korra’s muscled thigh. “And next time Asami wants to have fun…. Swallow your pride and screw her.”

Korra snorted and quickly raised up wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s back and switched their positions.

 

“Get up!” Kuvira playfully hit Korra with her pillow. “You promised to go to the gym today.”

Protesting with a groan, Korra wanted to sleep more. “I can’t walk.”

Kuvira laughed, “Screw you…. I know you can. 15 minutes before I drop a bucket of cold water on you.”

More groans sounded as Korra pulled the covers over her head.

With 5 minutes to spare Korra had dressed in a black tank top and shorts, hair pulled back and still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“Ready.”

“You look like you had a rough night.” Kuvira smiled over the rim of her coffee cup.

The younger woman looked puzzled as Kuvira pointed to a spot on her own neck. Korra went to the mirror, there was a hickey on her neck.

“Damnit Kuvira! you know better, you cannot be giving me hickeys.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kuvira said moving her own tank top strap aside to show the one Korra had given her on her collarbone.

“Whatever, I’ll be right back.” Korra exhaled and went into the bathroom to grab some concealer. She would be working tomorrow and hoped her police uniform would cover it, if not, she’d be wearing concealer or a turtle-neck under her uniform. Knowing Kuvira this one would hang around for more than a week.

 

Asami paced in her office at the firm, reading and rereading the paper. Her mind still wandering back to last night. The first part of the evening was great and what should have been a wonderful night with Korra, unexpectedly turned awkward as Korra wanted more from Asami then she was willing to give.

"Your next case, Asami." It was her mother and Asami looked up startled.

She took the folder as Opal came in.

"Asami…. " She trailed off seeing Yasuko.

"Here take this." Asami said handing her assistant the folder. "Get started on it."

"Right…. I did some digging on the attempted murder charge, he might be connected to the Triad." Opal explained.

"What?" Yasuko asked looking at Asami.

She simply handed the paper over as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

With a quick read Yasuko snapped her head to her daughter.

"Your father shouldn't have given this case to you, or at the very least he should have been helping you."

Asami was in disbelief as she looked at Opal who clearly wanted to go and with a quick nod, she was off closing the door behind her.

Yasuko saw as Asami wanted to protest but she held up her hand.

"They are appealing the sentence, Asami. This is not good, you have to still defend the victim and it comes out of the firm's pocket."

Asami knew all this, "but how can they be appealing so soon?"

Yasuko shrugged, "they got a lot of money and/or influence. I'm sorry honey, I know you won and all. But there’s a lot more than just winning when it comes to these types of cases. You just don't have the experience and I told your father that, but he insisted."

Asami folded her arms across her chest, a little upset. "So what now?"

"I'll be helping you. Get everything to do with the case, I’ll go over it and do what your father should have done with you." Yasuko said.

"Mom…. You should be taking it easy." Asami said moving towards a box of files by her desk.

"You and Hiroshi need to lay off. I'm having a baby, I didn't have a heart attack." Yasuko let out a sigh.

Asami smiled a little as she lifted the box on to her desk, "it's all here."

"Officer Korra is quite the woman." Yasuko said with a smile. "Smart, brave, and beautiful."

The younger Sato blushed and put her head down refusing to look at her mother, pulling Asami into a hug she kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, peanut. Start on your next case."

“Thanks mom.” Asami said, thankful her mom didn’t say anything more about Korra, because, really, who talked to their parents about their lack of a love life.

With that Yasuko headed out taking the files with her.

Asami stood by her desk drumming her fingertips on the wooden surface. She nearly had Korra last night, if she hadn't said anything, well…. who knows what would have happened.

"Got everything in order for your next case." Opal announced coming into the office.

"What do we have?" Asami said taking the file.

"Domestic abuse, the wife is accusing her soon to be ex-husband of abuse, and the husband of course denies it."

Asami nodded her head, "and we are representing the husband."

"He has proof he didn't do it, apparently." Opal added.

"Uh huh…. Schedule a meeting, please." The lawyer said going to her desk.

"Sure thing, Asami." However, Opal hesitated in the door way.

“Is there something else?” Asami asked curiously.

“How about you and Korra come out with Bolin and I for dinner tonight?” Opal asked, Bolin had told her all about Korra and the way she acted around Asami, those two seriously needed to give a relationship a chance.

“Korra and I are not together.” Asami stated firmly.

“I didn’t say it was a double date, just dinner.” Opal pushed, one hand on her hip.

“She’s probably working.” Asami waved it off, as she grabbed a pen.

“She isn’t tonight.” Opal saw Asami close her eyes and sigh and just as suddenly the lawyer’s green eyes pinned her assistant.

“You aren’t going to give up are you?”

Opal shook her head ‘no’, her own green eyes pleading with her boss.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Awesome…. Knew you’d say yes.” Opal said with a chuckle, “Oh and don’t worry, I’ll get Bo to invite Korra.”

 

Hiroshi Sato took a seat in the Chief’s office. After learning that the Triad maybe involved with the attempted murder charge, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I need you to protect my wife and daughter.” Hiroshi half asked, half stated.

“Officer Korra is familiar with the case and I will see that she keeps an eye on them.” Lin nodded in understanding.

“Just one officer?” Hiroshi asked surprised.

Lin had seen the report of the disturbance at the Firm a few days ago and knew Korra had come to the rescue. “Backup will be available if necessary.”

Mr. Sato tugged on the hem of his blazer as he cleared his throat. “What is the police doing about the Triad anyways?”

“All that we can.” Lin said leaning back in her chair. While Hiroshi and the Sato name carried a lot of influence, the Chief wasn’t going to be intimidated by it nor did she have any obligation to tell him what the police were doing.

With a brief nod he stood, smoothing out his tie, he raised his head casually to Lin.

“Don’t forget what the Sato Firm has done and continues to do for your police force.”

“I haven’t.” Lin calmly said, one of her hands making a fist under her desk.

“Good. I’m sure we’ll be speaking again.” And with that he headed out.

The Chief resisted the urge to slam her fist on her desk, instead she felt her fingernails dig into her palm. Even though Lin held influence by being the Chief, it wasn’t as much as him and they both knew it. Regardless, Lin was going to make sure the Satos’ were safe, even if Hiroshi didn’t ask and who better to ask then Korra, she had already helped once and there was no reason she wouldn’t do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin and Korra made their way to the restaurant and Korra immediately stopped in her tracks.

“Bolin! What is wrong with you?!”

Bolin stopped and turned to his friend, with a questioning gaze.

“She’s here.”

“Who?” Bolin asked playing dumb.

“You know who!” Korra said angrily pointing to Asami’s car.

“Oh…. That.” Bolin scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I forgot to mention, Opal invited her.”

“That’s crap and you know it.” Korra folded her arms across her chest. She was not going in there.

“Come on.” Her friend said tugging on her arm, Korra instantly pulled her arm away.

“I’m out.” Korra said frustrated beginning to turn on her heels.

“It’s not a date, just pretend it’s between friends.” Bolin called after her.

Korra stopped then took a deep breath to center herself.

“Damnit.” She muttered, she really did want to see Asami even if it turned out to be awkward again. Coming back to Bolin she asked.

“Do I look okay?”

Bolin looked Korra up and down, she wore a navy blue collar T-shirt with the collar popped, and black jeans. Her hair in its three ponytails.

“Yeah, your good. You can’t even see your hickey.” Bolin said with a chuckle, then yelped as Korra punched him in the arm.

Entering the restaurant, Opal waved them over as she and Asami were already seated. Bolin sat across from Opal and left Korra no choice but to sit across from the lawyer. Thank the spirits for Opal and Bolin for starting and keeping the conversation going as Korra got the sense that Asami didn’t want to be here either.

“Hey Korra want happened to Kuvira? I haven’t seen her at the station.” Bolin asked.

“Uh…. Not sure.” Korra said averting her gaze she really didn’t want the topic of her roommate to come up.

“Who’s that?” Asami said looking from Opal to Bolin.

“Korra’s—“ Bolin stuttered as he felt a kick to his shin. “Friend.” Clearly Asami knew nothing of Korra’s roommate.

“She’s a cop too?” Asami questioned looking at Korra, who just nodded while taking a mouth full of food.

“Yeah, traffic division.” Bolin added although his girlfriend was giving him the stare down.

“Oh,” Asami was at a loss for words her gaze settling back on Korra, still eating. The topic of Kuvira was evidently someone Korra didn’t want to talk about. Asami’s mind raced with possibilities on why that would be. Were they more than friends at one point? And why did she care? The familiar yet small spark of desire was gnawing at her again, steeling her resolve she push those feelings away.

 Dinner couldn’t be over fast enough and Korra was ready to bolt once the bill was paid, she was upset at both her friends, Bolin more so and with goodbyes Korra headed to her car.

“Well that was terrible.” Opal groaned as she, Bolin and Asami walked to their cars.

“Tell me about it.” Asami muttered, “Don’t ask me to do that again.”

Opal rolled her eyes, “One day Asami you’ll have to start dating. There’s more to life then work.”

“I’ll date when I’m ready.” Asami said grabbing the car’s door handle.

A sudden loud bang like a firework when off, startling the threesome.

“What in the—“ Opal started as she looked at her boyfriend, eyes going wide as she gasped. “Bolin!”

He looked down at his green shirt, it was turning red in the center as his hand unconsciously came up to cover it.

“Korra!” Asami yelled across the parking lot.

Opal grabbed her boyfriend and led him to the ground, using the vehicle for cover.

“Hang in there love!” her hands going to the wound as well.

Korra grabbed her gun and badge from her glove box and ran for her friends, while she saw Asami calling 911 as she was crouched by the couple.

“RCPD Hands up! Now!” Korra yelled gun pointed at a figure hovering around the corner of the restaurant. The single shot had others scrambling to get away, while faint sirens could be heard.

The figure, a tall man with black hair and a beard, came out of cover his weapon pointed at Korra. Asami looked over the hood to see the face off, her heart instantly raced.

“Drop the weapon!” Korra tighten her grip while inching closer.

His dark eyes darted everywhere, as the sirens were getting louder.

Bolin started coughing as blood seeped out of his mouth. “Shoot him Korra!”

“What?!” Korra blurted out still focused on the man.

“Don’t talk!” Opal cried, “Please stay with me.”

“He’ll kill her. Korra fire now!” Bolin coughed.

Dropping the barrel of her gun, she shot him in the leg and ran after him. The man fell to one knee, the weapon still in his hand, as he shakily pointed it in Korra’s direction. Another shot and Korra fell forward tackling the man completely to the ground.

“Korra!” Asami and Opal yelled, as a police cruiser pulled up and an ambulance stopped a few meters away as well.

Two officers charged for Korra, as the paramedics went to Bolin, loading him on a stretcher, Asami stayed by Opal as her boyfriend was loaded and taken away.

“It’s okay, he’ll be okay.” Asami pulled her friend into her embrace, feeling as Opal was crying into her shoulder.

The lawyer noticed Korra coming towards them as the other officers were cuffing and hauling the man to his feet. Another ambulance was on its way.

“Korra….” Opal murmured, letting go of Asami as the officer made her way to them.

Enveloping the woman in a hug, Korra whispered into her ear. “Bo is tough, he’ll be okay.” She simply nodded, hugging Korra tighter.

“Are you bleeding?” Asami asked seeing a stain on Korra’s left side.

“You are!” Opal said in surprise, her hand instantly clamping over the wound.

The officer laughed a bit, which confused the other two. “It’s only a scrape, I barely felt it.”

“Still we should get to the hospital.”

Korra nodded at that suggestion. “I’ll escort you.”

“I’ll drive you, Opal.” Asami interjected quickly.

Asami followed close behind Korra, as she had her lights and sirens on. Heading directly to the ER, there were several officers already there, even Mako was there pacing in the waiting area. The threesome headed for Mako, as Lin was coming through her officers to meet up with Korra but upon seeing her niece she was immediately at her side.

“Opal!” Lin grabbed her niece by her shoulders, “Are you hurt?” seeing the blood on her hands and shirt.

The young woman shook her head ‘no’, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. “Lin… Lin… he was shot.” She choked back sobs.

“I know… Kya is with him now.” Lin pulled Opal into her embrace, resting her chin on Opal’s brown hair.

“What in the spirits happened!?” Mako questioned Korra. She launched into her report.

“He knew him?” Lin was confused, Bolin wanted Korra to fire at the man, even though they were trained to disarm first.

“By the description, he’s involved with my murder investigation.” Mako said hanging his head. His brother was injured because they were getting too close to solving the case.

Asami was overwhelmed to see many officers here to support not only Bolin and Opal, but Mako and Korra too. It actually scared her to think it could have been Korra that was shot, in fact she was, and while it was nothing really, it could have been a lot worse, if Bolin hadn’t warned her.

Korra risked her life day in and day out, and even when she wasn’t on duty, and just maybe that’s why Korra wanted more than just some fun with Asami, although Asami wasn’t so sure she could handle that and her career. She needed out of the hospital right now, all the people, all the voices, everything just seemed like it was closing in on her.

Korra noticed that Asami looked lost and was backing away, visibly shaken.

“Get after her now!” Lin encouraged, “She’s probably in shock.”

Korra nodded firmly and headed after the lawyer. Pushing the doors to the ER open, Asami all but ran to the side walk before bending over with her hands on her knees, trying to breathe. She was sweating, despite a cool breeze, her heart felt like it would hammer out of her chest, all the while she resisted the urge to cry.

The sun had set and the street lamps illuminated the darkness. Asami stood, hands on her hips pacing a few feet.

“Deep breaths, in then out.” Korra said gently.

Despite the gentle tone, Asami was still startled but realizing it was only Korra comforted her.

“I… I just need some air.” Asami explained trying to sound calm.

“It’s okay. I know it can be overwhelming.” Korra took another step closer.

“That’s an understatement.” Asami huffed, “So that’s kinda what your life is like, huh?”

Korra nodded, pursing her lips. “It can be scary, but worth it when you save lives.”

“I’ll be okay.” The lawyer reassured her.

“Good, you had me worried.” Korra gave her a lopsided grin, which made Asami smile as well.

Unexpectedly Asami’s arms were around the officer’s neck, head resting in the crook of her shoulder. Temporally stunned Korra simply patted Asami’s back. Pulling back they both started to frown as raindrops started hitting them.

“Korra.” Asami’s voice whispered. Blue eyes met green ones. “Kiss me.”

With those simple words, the officer’s resolve crumbled and she cupped Asami’s cheek and pulled her in for a slow sensual kiss. It rained harder, soaking them, pulling away for air they rested their foreheads together.

Korra hoped in some small way she was showing Asami that they could be together. For Asami it felt like a little room in her heart was being opened to allow Korra in, but it wasn’t enough, at least not now.

Grabbing Asami’s hand, Korra pulled them back into the hospital, as the lawyer ran her hands through her long dark hair, she grabbed the elastic on her wrist and partially tied her hair back. Beads of water ran down Asami’s face, neck and chest before disappearing beneath her red dress shirt as Korra unconsciously licked her lips. The lawyer caught Korra staring, but like herself the water was also beading off Korra’s face, her T-shirt soaked and clinging to her very firm body.

“Your side.” Asami’s eyes widened remembering the officer had been shot too.

“I’m sure Kya will check it out when she’s done with Bolin.” Korra said as they made their way to the waiting area.

The officers, Mako, Lin, and Opal were gathered around the OR doors, as Doctor Kya stepped out, knowing they would all want to hear the news.

“Bolin will be fine.” Kya smiled as her blue eyes landed on Opal, “In an hour, you’ll be able to see him.”

Everyone was relieved to hear the good news. The officers dispersed for now, but would wait to get a chance to say ‘hi’.

As Kya came up to Lin, she took a quick opportunity to kiss Lin’s cheek, before whispering, “Love you.”

The Chief smiled as a red tinge appeared on her cheeks.

“What in the spirits happened to you two?” Kya asked with a grin. Korra and Asami gave shy looks at one another, as Lin, Opal and Mako looked to them as well.

“Got caught in the rain.” Korra shrugged.

“Let me take a look at your wound, Corporal.” Kya said leading the young officer away to a bed with a privacy curtain.

Once on the bed Korra knew the drill, she tugged her shirt over her head, only getting stuck a little as Kya came to her rescue.

“You and Asami would make a beautiful couple.” Kya commented in a low voice.

”Yeah…. Would.” Korra hissed a little as the Doctor cleaned the wound.

With the wound cleaned and dressed Kya patted Korra’s shoulder but started tilting her head to the side to look at Korra’s neck as she brushed her fingers over the area.

Korra groaned. “Water proof my ass.”

“Water proof, not torrential down pour proof.” Kya said with a smirk, “Asami….?”

The officer cleared her throat nervously, “Kuvira.”

“Ah… I see, to be young again. Don’t get me wrong I love Lin with all my heart. But in my younger years and in med school.” Kya explained thinking of the fond memories.

Korra didn’t say anything as the Doctor regained her composure. “Let me see if I can’t help you hide that again. And a new shirt or something.”

“There should be one in my car.” Korra called as Kya was leaving.

Saying Korra was fine and that she just needed to get something, as well as a new shirt. Lin headed for Korra’s car and Kya went to her office. Lin brought Korra’s police uniform shirt in as Kya brought her concealer, as they both headed in to see Korra.

“Chief!” Korra yelped surprise.

“Oh calm down, Corporal. You don’t have anything I haven’t already seen.” Lin shook her head. “And I needed to see that you weren’t lying about your injuries.”

Korra was lucky that Kya was also from the south and their skin tones were very similar. The Doctor applied the make-up as Lin watched, somewhat disappointed Korra assumed.

“You know…. You and Kuvira—“ Lin started, but Kya interrupted her.

“Save it Lin, I know you do the same thing. Because I also have to do it, when…. You know, you get a little--“ Kya paused, needing to word this correctly, “playful.”

“And I’m out.” Lin put her hands up, turning away so Korra didn’t see her blush.

 

“Take the day off tomorrow. I insist.” Asami said with her hand on Opal’s shoulder. “I only have one meeting, I’ll be fine.”

Opal nodded, she had a great boss and even better friend.

“He needs you at his side.”

She nodded again, tears forming in her eyes as Asami pulled her in for a hug.

Korra stood by watching them as Mako came to her side. “That man could of shot either Asami or Opal, but chose Bolin? Why?” Korra asked.

“I had Bolin investigating him for a little while now and he got a little too close, pushed the suspect over the edge, I guess.” Mako clarified.

“And now he’ll pay the price.” Korra said smugly.

Shooting an innocent person was one thing, but shooting with the intend to kill a police officer, that was something entirely different.

Korra stayed until she got to see Bolin, he was a bit drowsy but coherent. He thanked her for being there for Opal to which she replied with he would do the same for her. Saying her goodbyes, she knew he was in good hands with Opal around and would catch up with them later.

Kuvira wondered why Korra was so late and thought she had been invited back to Asami’s place, but that wasn’t the case. Dinner had been awkward, however, Kuvira was shocked to hear about Bolin. While Korra had explained what had happen she left out the kiss with Asami, in the rain, that was awkward too. Sure they had kissed when Asami wanted to have fun, but that was lust, not love.

 

Asami looked the young man up and down, he was no older than her, with short blonde hair, grey eyes, stubble on his chin and an average build.

"Take a seat." Asami offered extending her hand.

He was nervous as he took the chair, fingers fidgeting with the cuffs of his blazer, it was evident he wasn't use to wearing a suit or probably anything formal for that matter.

"Relax…. Just tell me want happened." Asami encouraged as she grab his file and a pen.

He immediately denied abusing his wife because he was in fact not at home when the incident occurred and his friend had given a statement to the police confirming his whereabouts.

Asami had seen that statement and the pictures of his wife's injuries.

"Is that all the evidence you have?" Asami asked, thinking it was insubstantial at best.

He looked around nervously.

"If you have more I need to know, it could help."

"I have….well there's a video." He whispered.

Asami looked puzzled, had she heard him right?

 "What kind of video?" She was actually somewhat afraid to ask.

He told a story of when they were first married they videoed themselves for personal use only. Going on a suspicion he had, he turned the camera on the day the incident occurred, What he had recorded was somewhat surprising.

"It's all here." He said holding up a thumb drive.

"I'm assuming it's a sex video." Asami said taking the drive.

The man nodded while swallowing hard.

The lawyer had to review the footage and blowing out a small breath she plugged the drive into her computer.

"Here goes." She murmured, thinking this case had certainly took an unexpected turn.

The video footage was clear, time stamped and clearly showed his wife cheating on her client and the bruising was not from abuse but rather rough sex. Asami had seen enough.

"Well this changes things." Asami said running her hands through her hair.

"Can you keep this out of court?" Finn asked, pale cheeks turning red.

"I may, I need to bring it to the prosecutor, then perhaps the judge. See if they change their minds about the charges." Asami however was not looking forward to meeting the prosecutor.

Not only was the Sato Law Firm's rival, Cabbage Corp, involved but Asami's rival in Law school was the prosecutor.

"I'll get started on this right away." Asami said standing and extending her hand.

Finn stood quickly grasping her hand, "Thank you, Miss Sato."

With the man's departure Asami rubbed her face, it wasn't the most unusual case, but it ranked fairly high.

 

"Hold up." Korra held her hand up in front of the woman.

"What?" The tall dark haired woman asked.

"I need to use this." Korra held up her wand as the woman sighed putting her arms out to the side.

"It's probably just my watch and rings." Blue eyes stared at the officer.

"I have to make sure, ma'am."

"Hey there Sato." The female officer manning the belt called.

Both Korra and the woman looked to see Asami setting her briefcase and purse on the belt.

"Well well…. Asami Sato." The woman called with a smirk.

"Ava." Asami said calmly has she went through the metal detector, setting it off.

Ava stood off to the side, watching curiously, as Korra used the wand, it beep around Asami’s waist again. "Belt buckle?" The officer questioned.

"Yeah," Asami raised her shirt showing the metal buckle.

Korra nodded quickly then tilted her head indicating Asami was free to go.

"You ready to lose?" Ava asked, arms folded.

"I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself. I have new evidence."  Asami said confidently.

Korra felt a little jealous as the lawyers walked away together, so much so that Korra was so not expecting Asami to look back and give her a smile.

The officer blushed as her radio came to life.

"Officer Korra, court room two now! "

"Go!" Her partner said, "I got this."

Korra was off and racing to the court room, in minutes she was pushing the court room door open, seeing two officers, a male and female, trying to restrain a man nearly twice Korra’s size. With her hand on the grip of her pistol, she moved closer.

“Down on the ground or I’ll shoot!” Korra threatened.

The man got free of the other officers and booked it for the door, hitting into Korra as he passed by. Unfazed Korra bolted for the door, once in the hallway she tackled him from behind and hit him up against the wall with a thud. His free elbow came flying out behind him, hitting Korra above her left brow, it left her stunned and she fought to hold this guy in place. Luckily the other two officers were at her side, slapping cuffs on the man and as they turned him around, he had a broken nose.

Suddenly a woman was next to her pushing a cloth to her brow.

“Your bleeding, officer.” Said a very familiar voice, laced with concern.

While more officers arrived to disperse the crowd, the man was hauled away.

“Thanks Asami.” Korra smiled taking the cloth from her hand, “I’ll be fine.”

The lawyer simply nodded and continued on her way.

“You got the hots for a cop?” Ava smirked once Asami joined her.

“She was hurt and I helped.” Asami snapped.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The woman laughed pushing the door open into a small conference room, used for lawyers and their clients.

 Asami had managed to convince Ava to keep this case out of the courts, and was fairly certain the wife would drop the charges. Although the rival lawyers would be seeing each other again during the appeal, as Cabbage Corp, was taking the case. Asami wasn't too worried though with her mom’s help, she would be more than prepared. Heading towards the exit Asami made a point to see Korra.

At her usual post, the checkpoint, she was sporting a small bandage over her eye.

"Hey you." Asami said coming to her side.

"Hi… you heading out?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. How's Bolin?"

"Got out today and he's doing great." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck, there was something on her mind, something she needed to ask Asami about.

But things were getting awkward in a hurry. Needing an answer, Korra pulled Asami off to the side for some privacy.

"What about that kiss at the hospital?"

"Don't think too much into it." Asami said her expression going soft, there was no need to tell Korra that she was vulnerable and in need of some comfort.

Korra's brow pinched in confusion. How could she not think about it and how did it not mean anything to Asami?

"Uh…. Okay." Korra muttered seeing that Asami was expecting her to say something.

"Catch you later, officer." Asami called, leaving a somewhat upset Korra behind.

 

It was late and Lin was still at her office. The station was quite now. The lamp on her desk provided the only light in her office. An incoming text startled Lin. It was Kya, wondering where she was. Time had again slipped away from the Chief as she never planned to stay so late.

Replying that she would be home soon. She looked back at her desk and the files of four of her officers. She looked over them each in turn.

Lieutenant Mako, 31. Detective. Years in the RCPD: 8. Birthplace: Republic City. Parents: Deceased. Orphaned at 7. 6’2”, Amber eyes, black hair. Indifferent but considerate. Younger brother: Bolin. Weapon of choice: 9mm pistol.

Sergeant Kuvira, 33. Years in the RCPD: 11. Traffic Division. Birthplace: Zaofu, Earth Kingdom. Parents: Unknown. Orphaned as an infant. 5’7”, Green eyes, dark brown hair. Reckless but loyal. Weapon of choice: Assault Rifle.

Corporal Bolin, 29. Mako’s partner (Junior detective). Years in the RCPD: 7. Birthplace: Republic City. Parents: Deceased. Orphan at 5. 6’0” Green eyes, black hair. Upbeat but somewhat naïve. Older brother: Mako. Weapon of choice: Shotgun.

Corporal Korra, 29. Years in the RCPD: 3. Court House Duty. Birthplace: Harbor City, Southern Water Tribe. Parents: Senna and Tonraq, (Water Tribe Chief). 5’7” Blue eyes, brown hair. Selfless but stubborn. Weapon of choice: 9mm pistol.

These four were some of Lin’s best and brightest and all Lin needed was Tenzin’s approval and as luck would have it she got the text she was waiting for. Project Avatar was a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more...? I do! lol, There is another chapter after this one.... but that's about it and right now its not very long. I've been hitting a brick wall lately with this particular story. So, I'll be working on my own original work of fiction to help me get motivated again.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! :) I really appreciate all the comments and kudos, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the week and Yasuko sat behind the prosecutor's desk as Asami spoke to the judge. Asami’s eyes flicked to the perpetrator, as he narrowed his eyes on her. She knew she was making him angry, so he would lose sight of the bigger picture.

"Screw you! You are lying!" He yelled bolting forward from his seat. Korra's hand instantly pulled him back. He seethed with anger then felt a hard squeeze on his shoulder.

“You touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do. I guarantee it.” Korra whispered coldly and heard him muttering to himself. Lin had already spoken to her about this case and protecting the Satos, Korra had no problem seeing to their protection.

“Nothing more.” Asami said in triumph.

"We need a recess." Ava spoke up, her client was making things worse.

The judge nodded, given how upset the prisoner had gotten, the judge called for an hour recess and for the prisoner to be brought back to the holding area for the time being. Ava spoke with her client before he was led away by another officer.

Looking the female officer up and down the lawyer had a smile tugging at her lips.

"Keep on Sato, officer Korra. You'll melt the ice around her heart." Ava said with a wink as she turned to head back to her desk.

All Korra could do is blink in disbelief. What was she talking about? Asami had never come off as an ice queen, well at least not to her. She needed to take a walk.

Asami finished speaking with her mom and turning back to the desk, she was face to face with Ava.

"Getting your mom to fight your battles for you again?"

"I won this case once and I'll do it again." Asami said annoyed.

"Compromise with me, reduce the sentence and have him put into a medium security prison." Ava tried to reason with her.

"No." Asami said firmly her hands gripping the desk.

"If you lose this time, he could walk, he will take the plea deal, you just need to tell your client to take it as well." Ava pushed.

"They won't do it." Asami said narrowing her eyes on her rival.

Without another word Ava left, she needed to talk to her client. Asami hung her head as she felt a hand rest on her back.

"You have this." Yasuko said comfortingly rubbing her daughter’s back.

"I'm not so sure. You were right." Asami rubbed her temples, this headache needed to go away.

"Right about?"

"Everything!" Asami let out a frustrated breath. "I am not experienced enough."

Yasuko grasped her daughter's shoulders turning her so they faced each other.

"You know you can do this." Yasuko said in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Please can you take over?" Asami asked softly, she didn’t want to admit defeat but her lack of experience told her to back down.

Her mom wanted to say ‘no’, maybe it was her hormones or motherly instincts but she couldn't bear to see her baby struggle.

"Okay. Go get some air?" Yasuko sympathized, squeezing her shoulders.

Asami gave her mom a quick hug.  "Thanks."

 

Korra left the court room right after Ava spoke to her. She was getting ready to pour herself some coffee when a gorgeous lawyer stood next to her.

"Korra." Asami smiled.

The officer gave the woman a sideways glance and suddenly Kuvira's words about swallowing her pride came back to her. Unconsciously Korra's hand went to her keys on her belt. She had keys for nearly every room in the court house and as her eyes landed on a utility room a few meters away, she made a spontaneous decision. Taking Asami's hand, Korra led them to the room. Once in Korra locked the door.

"Korra….?" Asami questioned as she was pushed against the door, she was confused but very excited at the same time.

The officer didn't say anything just brought out her cuffs and cuffed Asami, raising her cuffed hands up over her, Korra conveniently found a hook on the door to place the cuffs on.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed, but her heart started racing with anticipation, this was going to happen, here in the court house, while she was in cuffs. Asami had fantasized about her first time with Korra, but this was beyond her wildest fantasies.

"Don't think too much into it." Korra repeated Asami’s words and flashed a smirk as she kissed Asami, letting her belt fall, her gun hit the floor with a thump.

Fingers easily undid Asami's buttons, allowing tanned hands to raked down the firm, lean body. A sudden whimper was heard from Asami as Korra let their lips go, the officer’s blue eyes taking note of the black lacey bra. The lawyer struggled against the cuffs while her hips arched forward. Korra went to one knee undoing her skirt but only enough to stick her hand down and passed her underwear. Korra kissed her way up lean abs and a firm stomach beginning to stand in the process. Asami's hips bucked as Korra's fingers were just barely touching her.

"Please…" was Asami's breathless whisper.

"Please what?" Korra purred while nipping at her neck.

"I need you…"

Korra chuckled softly, "I know you do." Fingers started to move in circles.

Asami's release was hard and fast and as she was about to cry out Korra's hand shot up covering her mouth. Korra definitely couldn't be caught having sex while on duty. Asami's legs and arms were weak, breathing short as she rested her head against the officer’s shoulder. Turning her head to the side she kissed Korra deeply.

"Thought you wanted more?" Asami asked as she pulled against her cuffs.

"I thought so too." Korra admitted undoing the cuffs, arms falling around her shoulders.

With bodies and foreheads pressed together, Korra asked, "What are we doing?" realizing she may have made a mistake and there was no going back.

"Having fun?" Asami said licking her lips, she wasn’t going to let Korra get away as she spun her around back up against the door.

Kissing ensued as Asami undid Korra’s vest and police shirt, and of course she would have a black tank top underneath. Korra pulled her tank top up, showing off her tanned well-toned abs and Asami couldn’t resist touching, and kissing them all while Korra whimpered with pleasure. Sliding Korra’s pants down, she wore boxers underneath, slipping her fingers passed the boxers she started off slow, as she looked Korra in the eyes, intense blues stared back but suddenly widened as Asami’s other hand massaged her breast, making her nipple hard through her bra.

“So close.” Korra panted and slammed her eyes shut, letting the back of her head hit the door as the familiar feeling of release was building with in her.

“Come for me.” Asami whispered right before kissing her neck, giving it a small bite low enough so it would be hidden by clothing.

Korra was pushed over the edge, she bit her lip, so as not to cry out, chest rapidly rising and falling with the effort to breathe. Soft lips captured Korra’s and their bodies were once again pulled together, as if they belonged. Both of Asami’s palms were against the door on either side of Korra’s head and as they parted she noticed the time.

“Oh spirit’s no!” Asami pulled back. “We are going to be so late if we don’t leave now.”

They both started dressing wordlessly, smoothing out clothing, straightening out hair, Asami checked her make-up having to do some touchups. The smell of sex and sweat still clinging in the air and probably to them. As Asami went to leave Korra grabbed her wrist.

“Does this mean that we are together?” Korra asked needing to know, needing Asami to say it.

Asami didn’t answer, she looked everywhere but those beautiful blue eyes that she was certain were pleading with her. Ever since that night at the hospital and seeing Bolin injured and seeing Opal so distraught, Asami didn’t think she could handle that. Knowing that Korra could be injured or killed, either on duty or off, knowing that maybe one day someone would come and tell her Korra had died in the line of duty. It was all too much. While she had thought perhaps a relationship could work, after that night she was in serious doubt.

“Korra…. I’m… Damnit! I’ve got to go.” The lawyer pulled her wrist away and left.

As the door closed, Korra rested her forearm against it as she laid her head on her arm. She tried to compose herself, but let a few tears slip, she knew Asami’s answer, it was no, this was just sex. Why was Asami so hesitant to try a relationship? The officer had tried to date others in the past, but once they found out she was a cop, being in a relationship didn’t interest them anymore. When Korra met Kuvira she thought there was something, they became friends fairly quick, both knew the dangers of their profession, and had good chemistry in bed, but Kuvira was very up front once she noticed Korra wanting more.

Wiping her face, she needed to get back to the court room, with a roll of her shoulders she headed out.

Surprising the court, Mrs. Sato took over and the defense found herself competing with the very best. Yasuko asked the prisoner to take the stand, she had more questions. Korra accompanied him and remain at his side as Mrs. Sato started her questioning, he was getting angry again. His face was turning red, lips curling up into a sneer.

"Shut up! It's not true!" The man started to move out of the seat but Korra was quicker pulling him back in. Yasuko didn't even flinch knowing Korra had the man under control. The lawyer mouthed ‘thank you’ to the officer, who nodded in turn.

"This is hardly fair." Ava interjected, standing in protest.

Yasuko simply raised an eyebrow. "If he didn't do it then why is he getting so angry?"

 "Cause your lying!" The prisoner shouted.

The judge called for order and the court room quieted down.

"I agree with the defense, and if the Sato Law Firm can use a senior lawyer then so can Cabbage Corp." A man said from the crowd as he stood.

Yasuko recognize that voice as her heart picked up its pace, turning slowly her thoughts were correct. A tall clean-shaven man with salt and pepper short hair, gelled in the front, blue eyes and a grey business suit walked calmly to take the floor.

Ava took her seat, her eyes thanking the man.

He gave Yasuko a charming smile before speaking.

“The evidence in this case is insubstantial and the DNA found wasn’t a 100% match and yet the prosecution is seeking 15-20 years in a maximum security prison.” The lawyer paused.

“He was at the scene, he was involved. The lack of evidence is due to the failed attempt on my client’s life.” Yasuko stood her ground.

“I think you’re grasping at straws.” He smiled, the years had definitely been good to her. “I propose a lesser sentence of 5-8 years in a medium security prison.”

Murmurs a rose from the crowd and Korra noticed her charge smiling slightly.

“You’re still going away.” She whispered, although she was curious as to why Yasuko took over, Asami seemed like she had everything under control.

The man sneered at the officer. “This isn’t over yet.”

“I ask the jury to look closer at the evidence and you’ll see things are not what they seem.” The man spoke turning to the jury.

A representative of the jury stood, “We would like a few days to go over all of this.”

The judge nodded, “You’ll have until Tuesday afternoon.” He banged his gravel and people begun to shuffle about, as Korra haul the prisoner away.

Yasuko breathed in deep as the male lawyer came up to her.

“Congratulations, that pregnancy glow looks good on you.” He whispered leaning forward.

Yasuko’s eyes widened as she looked the man over. He was just as she remembered him from law school, handsome, charming and that smile.

“Your daughter is quite beautiful as well.” He winked hoping his rival would blush.

“So is yours, Koda.” Yasuko said, eyes flicking to Ava.

He let out a small laugh, “Hiroshi is one lucky man.”

“Divorced?” Yasuko asked looking at the tan line on his left ring finger.

“Sadly…. Yes.” Koda said but didn’t seem too upset.

Asami and Ava watched the scene between their parents and while they didn’t know what they were talking about, their body language suggested they were more than just rivals.

“They know each other?” Asami absently asked.

“Apparently.” Ava said hands on her hips as the young lawyers watched the unfolding scene.

"Just like old times." Koda said, "You haven't lost your edge."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Yasuko stayed calm, but these damn hormones, thankfully though she was going to be rescued by her daughter.

"See you later." Koda flashed an incredible smile, hearing heels on the floor coming up behind him.

Yasuko had to look away to hide her rising blush.

"Mom… you okay?" Asami asked touching her mom’s shoulder. "Your face it's red…." She looked from her mom to Koda's retreating form, eyes widening as she realized what was going on.

"Mom!"

"What?! It's not a crime to look." Yasuko said packing up her stuff. "I just hope your father isn't late tonight." She continued starting to leave.

"I really didn't need to know that much." Asami said following.

"I'm only human, and it's natural to look. But don't get me wrong I love your father and always will." Yasuko explained as they headed down the hall to the exit.

As Asami was about to agree with her mom she saw Korra at the checkpoint, but the officer didn't notice her. While they spent all that time in the court room, both of them resisting the urge to look directly at each other for fear they may start blushing out if the blue. With a fleeting look Asami and her mom left.

Getting to Yasuko's car, she abruptly turned on her daughter.

"I know you had sex with officer Korra. And you shouldn't have. If Korra gets caught the consequences for her will be severe." Yasuko’s tone was stern.

Asami's jaw tighten, but she continued, "as for you, I'm very disappointed. I have no business in your sex life but when it happens on company time and during a trial no less it becomes my business."

Asami had nothing to say in her defense after all she was a willing participant, although she didn’t know how her mother knew.

"I expect better from you, Asami." Yasuko said sounding disappointed as she opened the driver’s door. Asami let out a sigh, before getting in.

"I will be telling your father. As an employee you will be treated as such." Then started the car.

Asami remained quiet looking out the side window.

"Look at your wrists." Yasuko said after a few minutes, knowing Asami must be trying to figure out how she knew.

Asami looked at her wrists and on the back of them there were slight red marks, despite wearing a long sleeved shirt. She cursed under her breath. Asami remained silent in the car ride and once at the firm she knew it was only a matter of time before her father would call her into his office. Sometimes it sucked having lawyers as parents, they were both so observant, she hardly got away with anything growing up and certainly couldn’t keep secrets from them.

Heading to her dad’s office, her mom was also there standing beside him.

“I am disappointed in you. Your behavior was irresponsible and you know better.” Hiroshi started off, his tone even. “You know, you were risking Korra’s career.”

Asami casted her eyes downwards, just another reason it sucked to have parents as lawyers, they knew the law inside and out.

“It was stupid.” Asami muttered, not just because they could have been caught, but because she probably broke Korra’s heart too.

“And during a trial, that your mother took over for you.” Hiroshi continued, “I want to suspend you, so you’ll think twice, but your mother and I have decided that you’ll do extra work instead.”

Hiroshi grabbed a few files putting them on his desk.

“You’ll be doing some small claims, while still working with me on the appeal.” Yasuko said unfolding her arms and pointing to the files.

Picking one of them up it was a traffic violation. Asami groaned, she really didn’t like these small claims and plus they were all at a different court house, literally on the other side of the City.

“Don’t let this happen again.” Hiroshi eyed his daughter while clasping his hands in front of him.

As she was ready to leave a thought occurred to her. “Will you be telling the Chief?”

Yasuko and Hiroshi looked to each other as Asami groaned again.

“You already told her.” She assumed as she tensed up. _“Such a stupid mistake, Korra could lose her job.”_ Asami thought to herself feeling absolutely terrible.

“No, and we won’t be. We are punishing you because you are an employee.” Her dad explained.

Asami visibly relaxed, last thing she needed was to get Korra in trouble, who knows what her punishment would be. But like her parents said it could have cost the officer her career. Nothing more was said as she left, closing the door behind her.

“Hand cuff marks? Really?” Hiroshi was still in disbelief. “I wonder who’s idea that was?”

Yasuko swatted her husband’s shoulder, “Does it matter? Your daughter was—“ Hiroshi held up his hand.

“Whoa… wait a moment. My daughter? Oh I see, she’s my daughter when she does something wrong.” Hiroshi said with a small smile as he tilted back in his chair, hands behind his head.

His wife rolled her eyes a smile of her own appearing on her lips. “Well at least she can’t get pregnant.”

“Thank the spirit’s for that!” Hiroshi was relieved. “Because I’m not so sure I could handle two pregnant women.”

Shaking her head, she turned and headed for the door. Just before grabbing the handle arms wrapped around her, hands on her abdomen.

“We need to think of some names.” He whispered affectionately into his wife’s ear.

“Tonight we will.” Yasuko said softly relaxing into the embrace. “So don’t be late.”

“I’ll be on time.” He promised with a kiss as his wife turned her head.

“You know….” Yasuko started, turning in the embrace to put her arms around her husbands’ neck. “Asami hasn’t been this happy since…. Well it’s been awhile.”

“I know, that’s why we let her off easy and didn’t tell the Chief…. But that doesn’t excuse her actions.” Hiroshi responded before tipping his head down for another kiss.

Seeing their daughter happy again, after coming off of a tough relationship nearly a year prior, was definitely a step in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuvira was back to work on Monday, but she, Korra, and the boys were all called to Lin's office, before starting their shifts.

Korra had been rather withdrawn as she came home one day and it continued into the weekend when she finally spoke about it to Kuvira, after having seen the mark on Korra's neck. Kuvira was somewhat shocked by Korra's snap decision, she would have teased her but Korra was regretting her choice. She wanted her first time with Asami to be something wonderful, instead it was a quickie with their fingers, still clothed, in a closet and to top it off Korra got her heart broken and hadn’t seen Asami since that day. Kuvira did however point out that she needed to be very careful, getting caught came with severe consequences.

Kuvira was the last in Lin’s office. She stood at attention with the rest as Lin launched into her plan for her officers. The Sergeant was on top of the world as she listened to Lin. She finally made it to the tactical team, but better, she and the others would be a specialty team known as Team Avatar. The boys and Korra weren’t as excited, the boys liked their detective work and Korra did like it at the court house, things with Asami were rocky but at least she got to see her.

Lin held up her hands as she sat on the edge of her desk, as her officers begun all talking at once.

“Hold up…. It’s not a full time position, per say, it’s more of a support role in taking the Triad down.” Lin explained, as she saw Kuvira’s expression fall.

“So, I’ll still be working in the traffic division?”

Lin nodded. “Look…. There’s been a lot of pressure on the police force to control the Triad. The commissioner, the president are giving me heat, even Izumi is under pressure.”

“Why us?” Mako asked curiously.

“Because I know you four can do this. You’re all experienced officers, with a variety of experiences and skills.” Lin said with pride in her voice. “Tonight you’ll be working with tactical team one.”

Kuvira groaned running her hands through her hair.

“You will listen to the Captain.” Lin eyed the Sergeant, “And Mako, will be your team leader.”

Mako’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? Me?”

The Chief nodded. “Team one, also known as Grey Fox, will be raiding a Triad hideout tonight, with Team Avatar’s help.”

The foursome looked at each other a little uncertain. Lin stood and looked at the boys.

“Continue with your investigation, until this evening, then head back here for your briefing. You’re both dismissed.”

The boys saluted and left. Lin’s gaze fell on the girls.

“Kuvira you’ll be with Korra at the court house today.”

“What?” Korra blurted out.

“Shouldn’t I be on patrol?” Kuvira asked.

The Chief shook her head, “Your partner already left, so you’ll be with Korra.”

As they went to leave, Lin remembered something.

“Oh one more thing. Today is a high profile case, there will be more police there as well as the press.”

“You mean the double homicide case?” Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, “After your shift…. head back here for the Triad assignment.”

As the girls left, Lin sat down, she was tired, working 12 hour shifts trying to figure out how to control the Triad. She needed this to work.

Kuvira drove Korra’s car to the court house and before they arrived, Korra needed to tell her partner something very important.

“Your dirty little secret is safe with me. I won’t tell Asami that we screw each other for fun.” Kuvira said with a smirk.

“Also don’t—“ Korra was interrupted.

“I won’t say anything about your little stunt in the closet either.”

“We’re just friends…. Roommates, okay?” Korra eyed her friend as they pulled into the parking lot.

Kuvira just gave her a look, until an idea popped into her head. “Do you think if I take a bullet for her mother, I’ll get to cuff her too?”

Korra covered her face with her hands. “Are you serious?!”

Kuvira laughed as they got out of the car heading for the doors. There was a larger police presence as the media desperately tried to get an interview with the prosecutor, Mr. Sato.

“Think Asami will be here?” Kuvira asked bumping shoulders with Korra.

She just shrugged, she had very conflicted emotions about the lawyer at the moment.

Once in the court house it was busier than usual all over one case. The prosecution was looking for capital punishment something that was rare but still happened.

“Looks like your lawyer is here.” Kuvira said tilting her chin at the doors to the court room, there stood Asami and Yasuko.

“I’ve got a job to do.” Korra said with determination.

“That’s the spirit! Don’t let feelings get in the way of you having fun with that gorgeous woman.” Kuvira teased seeing her friend blush.

Then Korra’s eyes met stunning green ones and there was no way she could back away now.

“Officers.” Asami acknowledged them noticing the other woman’s name, Kuvira.

“Satos.” Kuvira nodded, having actually never met either of them.

Korra remained quiet but smiled.

“Is it necessary to have such a large police force here?” Yasuko asked, feeling a little uneasy, or queasy, or both. She had nearly forgotten what it was like to be pregnant.

“It is.” Kuvira said, “With such a high profile case, after all a little bit of history could be made here. If your husband wins, it’ll be the first capital punishment verdict in 12 years.”

“I’m going to take a seat.” Yasuko turned to her daughter, she had already told Asami to talk to Korra about their little rendezvous.

“Officer….” Yasuko said extending her hand towards the court room.

“Kuvira is fine, Mrs. Sato.” She flashed a smile.

“In that case, it’s Yasuko. Mrs. Sato makes me sound like my mother-in-law.” The older woman laughed as they headed in.

“That’s Kuvira!?” Asami exclaimed. “What in the spirits does she think she’s doing?”

Korra was a bit taken back by Asami’s outburst. “It’s just how she is. You get used to it.”

Asami turned on the officer, “Used to it? My mom is a married woman and your friend just blatantly flirted with her.”

“And your mom didn’t seem to mind. Look…. we need to talk.” Korra quickly changed topics, although she wondered why Asami was getting agitated so quickly.

Moving away to a quiet area, with a deep breath Asami spoke first. “My mom figured out that we had sex and told my dad.”

“What?!” Korra blurted then quickly covered her mouth. “They may tell the Chief. I’m in so much trouble if they do.” The officer ran her hands over her head, thinking about how pissed the Chief would be.

“Relax they won’t tell.” Asami said reassuringly. Korra’s blue eyes snapped to her.

“Really?”

Asami just nodded, before folding her arms. “Why haven’t you tried to talk to me?”

Korra just raised an eye brow. “What? We aren’t together, we had some fun, just like you wanted.” So this was why Asami was agitated. “And where the spirits have you been?”

“Being punished for my behavior. I had to do extra cases, at another court house. I thought we were somewhat friends. It wouldn’t have killed you to text me.” Asami snapped back.

“Works both ways, you could have texted me.” The officer said hands on her hips.

Asami rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, while rubbing her forehead, her other hand on her waist. Then she felt herself being pushed into a door, that opened as her back hit it.

Asami’s hands went to Korra’s shoulders to steady herself. “Wha—?”

Her words were swallowed by a kiss. Korra had pushed them into the woman’s bathroom, and lucky for them no-one was in here at the moment. Arms went around Korra’s neck, pulling her in close. Just as quickly Korra was pulling their lips away, panting, her eyes looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Korra mumbled still staring at the floor.

“We can’t do this again, not while we’re both on duty. I won’t risk your career.” Asami sighed and whispered raising the officer’s chin, sad blue eyes meeting caring, yet sad green ones.

Nodding slowly, Korra pulled completely away. “I need to get to the court room.”

With that she left as Asami leaned back against the tiled wall, hands combing through her dark locks. This was just too much, as she let her fists hit against the wall.

_“Damnit Korra! Why do you have to be a cop? Why not something safer?”_

Her heart was being torn, one half wanting to give a relationship a try. The other half scared out of her mind at losing Korra and trying to keep her at arm’s length. But if Korra die tomorrow it would affect her, a part of Asami knew that and her mind was tricking her into thinking if they aren’t officially together it would hurt less. Tears spilled over pale cheeks, wiping at them, she needed to compose herself and head to the court room.

Kuvira and Korra flanked the prisoner, who was just an average looking guy, charged with premeditated double homicide, and the prosecutor was looking for capital punishment. The defense insisted it was in self-defense and was looking for involuntary manslaughter. There was several police officers in the room with more outside, as the press eagerly waited outside as well.

The defense, Koda took the floor and tried to convince the jury that his client was acting in self-defense, urging the jury to give his client a lesser sentence of 10 years, instead of death row.

Hiroshi sat back listening to Koda talk out his ass and closing with a sympathetic plea.

“Two families have already been torn apart by this tragedy, there’s no need to add to this by sending my client to death row.”

Once Koda sat down, Hiroshi stood, looking over his shoulder slightly, his family came to watch. Catching the beautiful green eyes of his wife gave him a boost of confidence. He presented his evidence and made sure to point out that the prisoner showed no emotion.

“Objection!” Koda stood quickly, “Not fair, my client has been through a traumatic situation and is still in shock. He is not a cold-blooded killer.”

Hiroshi smirked slightly, “So you want to keep him in jail to think about his actions while on tax-payers money?” Koda narrowed his eyes on him but before speaking an angry voice interrupted and the increase police presence found itself justified. 

The prisoner’s father jumped over the seat with the intent on going for the prosecutor.

“My son isn’t a killer! Asshole!”

Korra moved quickly as well as two other officers. Korra tackled the man to the ground.

“Stay down!”

The man struggled against Korra, who was stronger than she looked. The judge wanted the man taken out of the court room and fined, things however, were going to get interesting real quick. Korra stood, after the man was hauled to his feet. Suddenly gasps and cries arose again, the victim’s brother was charging towards the father, fist arched back. Only Korra stood in the way, he was larger and taller than her, with the intent on plowing through the officer to get to the father.

Korra’s eyes momentarily caught Asami’s, eyes widening as her hands went to her mouth in shock. Another officer was yelling something as Korra braced herself.

The man threw his punch at Korra, as her hand came out to stop his fist. The man suddenly found himself being tossed to the ground. The resulting thump on the floor stunned the court room into silence, as she placed her knee on his chest, cuffing his wrists.

In mere seconds Kuvira was at Korra’s side helping her.

The victim’s brother struggled against the officers, shouting, "he's a killer!"

"You weren't there…. How the spirits do you know?!" The father yelled back. "And you!" His eyes narrowed on Hiroshi, who remained calm.

"How can you send someone's child to death!?"

"Escort these men out now!" The judge banged his gravel, restoring order to the court.

Four officers took the men away in opposite directions as Korra and Kuvira went back to the prisoner. The young man had remained quiet and emotionless.

"This court is in recess." The judge shook his head in surprise at the turn of events before leaving.

The lawyers went to their respective families to chat with them, reassuring them everything would be okay.

"Go talk to your girl." Kuvira encouraged.

"Probably not a good idea with her parents around." Korra blushed watching Asami as she spoke with her mom, probably about her case tomorrow. As Asami headed out of the court room, Kuvira nudged her partner.

"Now's your chance."

With a bit of hesitation Korra headed out.

"Asami!' Korra called, the lawyer immediately spun around and waited for her to catch up.

"We need to seriously talk, without ending up kissing or other things." Before Korra could continue Asami was holding up her hands.

"Look having sex was a mistake, it should have never happened."

Korra didn't know whether to be angry, or disappointed.

"I just want us to be friends. I’ve got to get going." Asami finished and without giving Korra a chance to speak she left.

_"Friends…. Really? Why is she pushing me away? Or is it really the ice around her heart?"_ Korra wondered in disbelief.

Court resumed and Asami was absent, which Kuvira had to tease Korra about.

"What did you do?"

"I'm in the friend zone." Korra replied with a sideways glance.

"I'm assuming without the benefits." Also casting a sideways glance.

Korra simply nodded as the judge took his seat.

By the end neither side had won and the jury was split down the middle with one undecided vote, they requested more time. Another case delayed until further notice. Leaving the court room Korra and Kuvira were headed to the checkpoint for the remainder of the day.

People filtered out of the court, as Yasuko came to stand by her husband.

“Back to the firm?” she asked and saw Koda coming towards them.

Hiroshi nodded but a familiar voice made him turn abruptly.

“See you tomorrow Mrs. Sato.” He said with a smile.

“Like losing, I see.” Hiroshi said standing straighter.

“I haven’t lost either case yet. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Koda pointed out.

“This isn’t law school, boys.” Yasuko just shook her head, as she moved past them.

“Congratulations.” Koda whispered to Hiroshi, who smirked, eyes watching his wife’s retreating form.

“She’s even more beautiful pregnant, if that’s even possible. Sure it’s yours?” Koda asked, hoping to plant a seed of doubt.

Anger flashed in Hiroshi’s eyes as he looked at his rival. “I trust my wife.”

With a raised eyebrow, Koda challenged that statement. But Hiroshi was ready and with a slight laugh replied.

“Oh yes the baby is mine. I remember the night…. Clearly.”

Satisfied that he shut Koda up, he left with a smile and feeling more confident that he would win this case.

 

The two officers were dismissed two hours early to head to the station. Kuvira was pumped, Korra not so much.

Lin directed her officers to get changed into all black combat gear, with an open face helmet with a clear visor.

"Mako is in charge, but you all will listen to the Captain. Commander Izumi will be leading this operation." Lin explained the last minute details.

"Behave Kuvira." The Chief eyed her seriously.

“I will.” Kuvira promised.

With salutes they left the Chief's office. Going to her desk, she grabbed the phone receiver, dialing the Commander's number. Lin spoke as the other woman picked up,

"Team Avatar is heading your way."

"Good…. Head home Lin, I can take care of this."

"Keep them safe." Was Lin's last comment.

"Of course. See you in the morning." Izumi replied and hung up.

 

Arriving a block away from the small two story warehouse. Izumi waited for team Avatar beside a mobile command center.

"Ready to go?" Izumi asked the team.

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

"Captain get over here!" Izumi called.

Coming from around the corner of the mobile command center, dressed in grey and black combat gear, Grey Fox consisted of six people, three men and two women, with Captain Harper in the lead.

"The plan is to take out the Triad's drug production warehouse and any of their members. Lethal force is authorized but don't go trigger crazy. Team Avatar will be support." Izumi explained.

Harper smiled arrogantly which was directed at Kuvira.

The Commander noticed and took a breath. "Harper and Kuvira, you both just came off of suspension, don't make me suspend you two again."

The two officers in question remained quiet and tore their gazes away from each other. Without anything further both teams headed out.

"Lieutenant, make sure your team doesn't do anything stupid." Harper said stopping at the corner, the warehouse just in view.

"You’re the one leading us, jackass. So don't lead us into a trap." Kuvira grunted.

Harper turned sharply, ice blue eyes pinning the Sergeant.

"Just lead on, I can handle my team." Mako stepped in between them. No need to let this escalate.

Grey Fox headed towards the building first.

"Cool it, okay?" Mako warned her.

Kuvira nodded quickly as she was bouncing on her feet, getting impatient. A familiar adrenaline rush was building in her, like when she chased down criminals, or a high speed chase. She was determine to do her best and show Izumi she belonged in the tactical division, and not just temporarily.

Harper's team breached the door as team Avatar followed them in. The large ground floor was lit up as if it was day. Plants and drug refining stations littered the main floor. Above was a catwalk shrouded in darkness.

"Get to cover!' Harper yelled, seeing several weapons being pointed at them. It was an ambush. Triad members were above them as bullets rained down.

Taking cover by anything they could find, both teams struggled to return fire. The sound of gunfire, breaking glass and bullets hitting metal and concrete was deafening, even with military grade earplugs.

"We need a better advantage point!" Mako yelled to the Captain, she agreed looking around.

"The catwalk!" Bolin pointed, with a quick nod from his brother, he tapped Korra’s shoulder, "Come on!"

"Covering fire in three!" Harper shouted and on three everyone gave the two Corporals covering fire as they headed for the catwalk.

Climbing the stairs Bolin took the lead using his shotgun to provide cover as they moved forward.

"Bolin!" Korra screamed, he whipped around and the stairs had given away, Korra barely hanging on.

Grabbing her hand he hauled her up and they fell backwards on the catwalk, Korra landing on top of her partner, her SMG sliding out of reach. A Triad member spotted them and headed towards them as Korra pulled her pistol shooting a few times, the man dropped dead. Getting up and helping Bolin, the pair made their way forward, as bullets whizzed past them and continued to rain down on their teammates.

A few screams sounded as two triad members fell, smashing through a table.

"Harper! We need to get out of here." Kuvira exclaimed sliding into cover next to the Captain, and before she could protest Kuvira directed her attention to a small fire beginning to spread and not a few feet away was a tank that had an explosion warning.

Getting on her comms Harper told her team to get out, Mako did the same as Bolin and Korra made their way across the catwalk heading to a side exit. The Triad only had two or three remaining members, as the gunfire died down.

"Go…! Asshole!" Harper pushed Kuvira to the exit as three stray bullets hit into Harper's back, however Kuvira had already moved away.

Falling to her knees she turned sharply falling on her back, firing a three round burst from her assault rifle.

Kuvira heard the sound of an assault rifle and turned, the Captain was on her back, gang member dead a few feet away. Looking at the exit, Mako was leaving as Bolin and Korra climbed down the stairs of the catwalk heading for the exit. Harper's team was out as well.

As Kuvira hesitated an explosion tore through the building sending her flying through the air, crashing into a concrete support pillar.

 

"Where’s the Captain and Sergeant?" Izumi questioned as she did a quick head count seeing the two teams coming out.

Both teams looked towards the building as an explosion rocked the building.

"Kuvira was right behind me." Mako said worried.

"Thought the captain was behind us too."  A Grey Fox member answered also worried.

Now everyone was concerned, their teammates hadn’t made it out. Looking back to the building, now on fire. Izumi started moving quickly.

"Commander, don't!" Mako said stepping in front of her.

"My officers are in there!" Izumi gestured to the building, terrified she lost them but knowing it was foolish to go in after them.

Sirens sounded in the distance. They couldn't get here fast enough.

 

With a throbbing headache, she opened her eyes, with the taste of smoke in her mouth. Her helmet was gone as dark hair fell around her face as she struggled to get to her feet, smoke filled her nostrils too, making her cough uncontrollably. Sticky, wet fluid ran into her right eye. Finally on her feet leaning against the concrete pillar she was thrown into, the entire building was on fire, thick black smoke rising from the flames. Kuvira saw the Captain, pinned under some debris, unmoving. Moving forward she staggered and knew she must have a concussion. Falling on her knees next to Harper, she was conscious.

"What in the spirits are you doing here?!"

"Is that any way to greet the woman who is going to save you?" Kuvira said with a cough.

"You are going to die with me now, asshole." Harper grunted in pain, as she tried pushing the wooden beam off of her leg and hip. Sweat and blood plastering her hair to her forehead. Kuvira didn’t look much better either.

Kuvira snorted, "shut up jackass and let me help."

Together they pushed the wooden beam nearly off, when Kuvira started coughing uncontrollably again.

"Easy there, small breaths." Harper coached, as the Sergeant nodded. The Captain's helmet was also knocked off and there was no way they could communicate with the others. The sound of more debris falling made them turn to face the only remaining exit, their window of getting out of here was closing quickly.

"Put your arms around my neck!" Kuvira said hastily, in a kneeling position.

With her arms securely around Harper's mid-section, Kuvira pulled her free with all the strength she could muster. Struggling to get towards the exit they both fell to their knees, rolling on their backs as they were both battling fatigue, consciousness, and smoke inhalation.

Harper looked at her pant leg, it was ripped and bloodied. She was lucky it wasn’t broken, although the pain made it hard to walk. Rolling to get to her hands and knees, she noticed Kuvira was still on her back, the gash in her forehead bleeding all down the side of her face and neck.

"Come on, my turn to get you out of here." Harper said pressing a cloth to the Sergeant's forehead, while helping her to her feet.

Kuvira's green eyes were unfocused and she struggled to keep awake. Together, arms around each other they made it to the exit.

"Harper…." Kuvira struggled to speak.

"Save it! We’re almost there."

They barely made it out of the door, before more debris closed off the exit. Before they fell to their knees again, the arms of their teammates grabbed them.

"Kuvira!" Korra called taking most of her friend’s weight.

Exhausted eyes looked at scared blue ones, before closing. Mako was at Kuvira's other side immediately. Harper remained semi-conscious as her teammates shoulder her weight.

Firefighters and paramedics had arrived minutes earlier, going to put out the fire and helping the injured officers. Kuvira was taken away first, as another ambulance was standing by for the Captain.

"Commander?" Harper started, seeing Izumi's anxious expression.

"You can give me your full report later, just get to the hospital." Izumi urged making sure she got the care she needed first.

Izumi got in touch with Lin, once at the hospital but told her to stay put, she had everything under control and they were both in surgery anyway.

 

The morning News reported on the police raid, saying two officers were wounded. Asami was worried Korra was injured since she wasn't at the court house that morning.

"Asami?" Yasuko asked, seeing her daughter's faraway look as they took their seats in the court room.

"Huh? What were you saying?" She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts.

"Thinking of Korra?" Her mother gave her a sideways glance and smile.

Asami blushed, "maybe."

The judge took his seat as the court fell silent, the jury filed in and the last to arrive was the young prisoner with Korra escorting him. Asami was pleased to see her uninjured, although she appeared to be tired and maybe a little out of sorts.

Korra’s eyes briefly met Asami’s, but right now her mind was occupied with thoughts of her friend. She had stayed long enough last night at the hospital to learn that Kuvira and Harper would be fine. Kuvira was a bit more roughed up and would stay in the ICU for further observation. Korra had headed home for some rest and knowing Asami’s and Yasuko’s case was in the afternoon, allowed her to sleep in. After this trial was over she was heading back to the hospital.

After two hours of the defense and prosecution going back and forth, Koda was clearly getting under Yasuko’s skin. Although she reminded everyone that this was an appeal, the prisoner had already been convicted of attempted murder but in the end neither side had won. They had decided that he would go to a medium security prison, this upset the victim’s family, but he would be going away for 20 years and would serve his entire sentence, no parole.

Korra hauled the prisoner to his feet, “Let’s go…. The bus is waiting for your sorry ass.”

Ignoring her the prisoner looked in the crowd of people starting to leave, although he didn’t see who he was looking for, in fact, perhaps he hadn’t even been in court to start with. They had abandoned him, he wasn’t worth wasting any more resources.

Yasuko and Asami spoke with their client, saying that if he was connected to the Triad or another gang then sending him to a maximum prison would allow him to interact with the gang members already there. In the end, the client was happy with the outcome. Asami looked to where Korra had been, she was gone now, Asami was really hoping to get a chance to talk to her. But she needed to meet with another client and so did her mom at the firm.

“Thanks again.” Asami said hugging her mom, once their client left.

“Hope you learned something.” Her mom said packing up the files.

Asami hummed in response. “Oh….look whose waiting for you.”

Yasuko just rolled her eyes, Koda was at the exit. “See you at the car, okay?”

Asami nodded taking the files and heading out.

“It’s been a pleasure.” Koda said, his charming smile ever present.

“I would say the same, but you were deliberately getting under my skin, because you knew you were not going to win.” Yasuko said smugly.

“You didn’t exactly win either.” Koda couldn’t help but rub it in. “In any case you should tell your husband he’s going to lose his murder trial.”

Yasuko gave him a confused look and as he was about to leave, a thought occurred to him and he leaned in close.

“You may want to be careful with your pregnancy, you never know what kind of rumors it may start, given your caliber as a lawyer. I hear rumors are bad for a marriage.”

Yasuko immediately took a step back looking at him with disgust. “Really Koda? How dare you!” Anger welled up inside her. Who did he think he was?

“Just saying….” He shrugged turning to leave.

Her hands landed on her abdomen, she wasn’t showing just yet, and with the right clothing she would be able to extend not showing a little longer still.

 

Reaching for the car’s door handle, she was startled by someone calling her name.

“Hey…. Korra!” Turning it was Asami.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Korra really wanted to go.

“You just seemed out of sorts, and plus I heard about the police raid, but I guess you weren’t involved.” Asami said quickly, the officer seemed in a hurry.

Korra sighed a bit. “I was involved. Kuvira and another officer were injured.”

Asami was surprised and at a loss for words.

“I gotta get going.” Korra said opening her door.

“Right, hope they get better soon.” Asami found her voice as she took a step back.

Korra nodded with a weak smile and drove off. Her life as a police officer just got a lot more dangerous, especially if she was going to stay on Team Avatar, which admittedly was an adrenaline rush like no other. She scared Asami by saying she was part of the raid, she could see it in those green eyes, and instead of comforting Asami, she just left, more concerned with seeing Kuvira at the moment. Driving to the hospital Korra wondered how Kya and the Chief made their relationship/marriage work? She could only imagine how stressful it must be at times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really happy about how this chapter turned out (which is rare for me)... so I'm posting it. Get ready for some more angst.

A large explosion ripped through the building and just like that everything was dark. The heat was intense, the smoke suffocating and only a few feet away an officer was down, blurred vision couldn’t tell if they were alive or dead. Taking a smoke filled breath the urge to cough was uncontrollable and in that moment of hesitation more of the building collapsed falling on the officer a few feet away.

Green eyes snapped open with fear as they darted about. Starting to panic there was something strapped to her face, covering her mouth and nose. The sounds of alarms going off only increased her anxiety. Breathing uncontrollably to the point of hyper ventilating, her hands raised up going to whatever was on her face. Just before her hands reached her face two people, a man and a woman grabbed them pushing them back down.

“Kuvira! Calm down! You’re at the hospital!” a third voice said.

The officer was in too much of a panic to calm down, while she recognized Lin, Kya, and the man was probably a nurse, she had worked herself up too much and this thing on her face needed to go. Some type of fluid was injected into her IV line, seconds passed like minutes for Kuvira, but she finally relaxed, feeling heavy, the nurse and Lin letting go of her.

“Hey, you’re going to be alright.” Lin’s eyes soften as she moved the officer’s hair away from her face, careful of the bandage.

She only nodded right before a coughing fit took over, her arms and hands felt heavy, too heavy to try and get the mask off her face. Another syringe of liquid was put through her IV. Once the coughing die down her lungs burned like she had ran a marathon.

Kya was on the opposite side of the bed, resetting some of the monitors that had gone off, while instructing the nurse to get more medication ready.

Suddenly a light was in her eyes, her entire body felt heavy and she could do little to avoid it.

“Small breaths. You are at the RC General. I’m going to take your oxygen mask off, stay calm.” Kya said reassuringly as Kuvira felt Lin take her other hand.

With the mask off, Kuvira’s breathing was very shallow and her oxygen levels dropped.

“You don’t have long.” Kya said looking at Lin.

“Do you remember what happened?” Lin said trying to make this brief, but needing some answers.

Kuvira nodded, then her nightmare came back to her. “Harper…?” it was barely a whisper.

“She’ll be fine, you saved….. actually you saved each other.” Lin said smiling, very proud of her officers. When their lives were on the line, they both stepped up, for each other.

“What happened?” Lin asked, but caught her wife’s gaze, “Lin.”

“Briefly tell me.” Even though she had spoken to the Captain and Commander earlier.

“Explosion, I was knocked out, and Harper was trapped.” Kuvira managed, her lungs hurt with each breath and her vision kept blurring.

“My vision.” Kuvira looked to the Doctor.

“I know, you have a concussion and lung damage, you are not getting enough oxygen into your lungs, tissues, or bloodstream.” Kya explained as she put the mask back on.

Immediately her oxygen saturation went up.

“You need rest, okay? All that smoke inhalation damaged your lungs, but your body will be able to repair the damage, you are very lucky.” Kya smiled down at the officer, while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“We won’t be far.” Lin said letting go of the Sergeant’s hand and following Kya out of the small ICU room and to the nurses station.

 

After a visit with her teammates Harper dressed in RCPD sweats and headed for the ICU.

Kuvira hadn't gone back to sleep and was surprised to see the Captain leaning against the door frame, her short layered black hair hastily brushed back. Her face had several cuts, none bandaged though. Walking slowly to the foot of the bed, with a bit of a limp, blue eyes never leaving green ones and with a gentle tone, in which Kuvira was sure she was incapable of doing, the Captain spoke.

"Thanks Sergeant. You really stepped up."

 

By chance Lin happened to look up into Kuvira's room, seeing the Captain, she begun to move. Kya's hand instantly grasped her wrist. "They are fine."

 

Kuvira could only nod at Harper.

"Kuvira…. Captain?" It was Korra's voice from the door way.

Harper turned to the voice and nodded at the officer. 

Dressed in her police uniform she came to the side of the bed, taking her roommate's hand.

"Hey you." Korra spoke softly.

Kuvira squeezed back.

"The Sergeant needs some rest, so only a few more minutes." Kya announced as she and the Chief came in.

"I'm also proud of you two." The Chief praised them.

"I'm just grateful that the Sergeant doesn't know how to take orders properly." Harper said with a smirk.

Kuvira snorted as she gave her the finger, although she was grinning.

"I'd be the best you ever had, Kuvira." Harper winked and promptly left.

Leaving the Chief to shake her head, so much for thinking they were maybe getting along, but Harper’s tone didn’t carry the same bite it usually did when talking to Kuvira.

"Not much longer Korra." Kya said touching her arm as she nodded in turn.

With Lin and Kya gone Korra spoke up.

"You had me worried."

Kuvira just gave her a sympathetic smile. Her eyes felt heavy now, as her breathing evened out.

"See you later." Korra let the backs of her fingers caress her friend’s cheek, seeing as she was getting sleepy.

Closing her eyes, she was safe, the Captain was safe, and she had survived her first tactical mission.

"Korra…. how did the trial go?" Lin asked curiously as she came out.

"20 years, medium security prison, no parole."

"Good. However, I want you to continue to watch over the Satos." Lin said.

"Something tells me, my services were requested by someone in particular." Korra mused, although Lin showed no indication that Korra was right.

"The Sato Law Firm has considerable influence in this City." Was the only explanation the officer got.

Kya came up to the pair, "Kuvira won't be out until perhaps tomorrow. Feel free to come back then."

With a smile and glance at her friend through the window, Korra headed home.

"Go home too, Lin. She’ll be fine and I shouldn’t be much longer." Kya said with a kiss to her cheek, the Chief nodded but her gaze never left her officer’s sleeping form.

 

Kuvira was out the next evening, sporting a bandage on the right side of her forehead near her hair line. While she still had a bit of trouble breathing and she was still bruised and sore, Kya knew her patient was getting restless and let her go back to light duty. Lin had given Kuvira two options: a desk job or Korra's partner. She chose working with Korra.

"You ready?" Korra called in the morning as she was grabbing her keys, and backpack.

"Almost." Kuvira called from their bedroom.

Korra only waited a few minutes before checking up on her.

She was struggling with her shirt. She had managed to get her pants and bra on and even put her hair into a braid.

"You shoulda told me you needed help." Korra said taking the long sleeved shirt.

"It was bad enough you had to help me shower." Kuvira said dejectedly.

"Think nothing of it. You'd do the same for me." Korra replied buttoning up the shirt then grabbed her vest helping her with that as well.

"Too tight." Kuvira started breathing rapidly and coughing.

Korra loosen the straps, "Where’s your inhaler?"

Her roommate pulled out her inhaler from her back pocket and used it, after a few small breaths later her breathing was under control. “Damn smoke inhalation, ruining my lungs. Anyway, let’s go, I’m fine.”

Korra frowned. “Your body will heal the damage eventually.”

Being injured really sucked and plus she was fairly certain Kuvira had a nightmare last night. Hearing that she wouldn't be on patrol made her even more depressed.

"You can tease me about Asami, if it'll help." Korra said giving her a smile.

Kuvira tried to grin but her heart wasn't in it.

"Let's just get this day over with."

The older woman walked passed Korra, who just exhaled sadly, she was really hoping to cheer her friend up.

 

“Damn Korra… how do you stand working at the court house.” Kuvira yawned, they had only been manning the checkpoint for a few hours.

“There is prisoner duty…. And….” Korra paused hearing heels on the floor and here came another reason.

“And?” Kuvira asked expectedly, however, another female’s voice spoke first.

“Kuvira, what happened to you?”

The officer snapped her head to the voice, It was Yasuko and Asami.

“Ah… you know the usual, escaping a burning building.” Kuvira said like it was normal to be doing such things. Korra tried not to laugh, but saw Asami shaking her head, although Korra was right her mom didn’t seem to mind.

“You were involved with the police raid? Spirits’ that must have been terrifying.” Yasuko said surprised.

“It was nothing.” Kuvira shrugged with a smirk, unfortunately her confident attitude was shattered by a coughing fit, which startled the Satos.

Grabbing her inhaler she calmed down quickly, but her face remained red, eyes watery.

“You suffered more than a head injury, I see.” Yasuko commented as she was through the checkpoint and placed a hand on the officer’s shoulder.

Kuvira swallowed hard and could only nod, as Korra nodded for Asami to come through.

“I hope you get better fast.” Yasuko said compassionately and with a quick smile, knowing both Korra and Asami saw what she did too.

“Thanks.” The Sergeant replied, suddenly her cheeks were warm, as the Satos headed off.

“Are you--?” Korra gasped then immediately snickered, one hand going to cover her mouth.

“Shut up!” Kuvira huffed, she couldn’t believe Mrs. Sato made her blush.

 

“See… two can play that game.” Yasuko told Asami when they were out of ear shot.

“Doesn’t that bother you though? I mean she knows your married, so why bother?” Asami wondered aloud.

“It’s innocent fun. Besides, Kuvira is an attractive, confident woman, not unlike Korra.” She said with a wink, making Asami groaned before they had to part ways to different court rooms.

 

The police awards gala was coming up soon and Bolin had already encouraged Korra to bring Asami as her plus one. Which got Korra thinking this could be the perfect opportunity to start over as it were with the lawyer.

"Who are you bringing?" Korra asked as the pair made their way to the car after their uneventful shift.

"No one." Kuvira shrugged, her mood had been temporarily lifted when Yasuko flirted with her in the morning, but quickly took a nose dive again.

Right before getting in the car Asami called out there names. Turning the lawyer seemed fairly distraught.

"What's up?" Korra asked, tossing her backpack into the car.

"My mom, did you guys see her leave early?"

Looking at each other they shook their heads ‘no’.

Asami looked at her phone, “She must have turned it off." The lawyer was looking more upset by the minute.

"Come on, she's got to be in the court house." Kuvira said springing into action heading for the door.

The place was quiet, everyone was gone now. The dim lights guided Asami’s path as she took the lead, heading for her mom's last known location. Grabbing the door handle to a small conference room, it was locked.

"Dammit!" Asami cursed, tugging on the handle.

"Settle down… I've got keys." Korra said unlocking the door, Asami shied away from Korra’s gaze. While Kuvira resisted the urge to say something smart.

The light was still on and Asami pushed passed Korra, eyes widening. "Mom!"

Yasuko was sitting down against the wall clearly in a lot of pain.

The officers were right on Asami's heels.

"What happened?"

"Really bad pain in my lower abdomen, it feels like its spreading to my back." Yasuko said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no….the baby." Was Asami’s frightened response, as she knelt down.

"You’re pregnant?" Kuvira was kneeling by Yasuko’s side immediately.

"She's 14 weeks along." Asami answered quickly.

"Korra…. Call an ambulance now!" Kuvira instructed, while feeling that the pain was due to her expanding uterus, although it seemed rather intense.

Standing up and stepping back, Korra was on her radio.

"Dispatch this is officer Korra. I need an ambulance at the court house." The dispatch answered swiftly.

"Come on… you need to stand." Kuvira urged putting one arm around her back.

"What?" Was Yasuko's pained cry, standing was even more painful.

"Trust me. Asami, give me a hand." Kuvira looked to her, as she mimicked what the officer was doing.

Yasuko gasped in pain as she was brought to her feet. "Kuvira… I need to sit…. please."

"ETA 10 minutes." Korra announced.

Her partner nodded before looking at Yasuko, tears springing to her eyes. Kuvira used her hand to massage the older woman’s lower back.

“That feels…. A bit better.” Yasuko looked at Kuvira in disbelief.

“It’s probably your uterus expanding.”

Complete shock over took the two women. “What? It can’t be.” Asami spoke as her mom was breathing through the pain.

“It is possible, the baby needs room to grow. I need to loosen your pants as well.” Kuvira said continuing to massage her back, in an effort to lessen the pain. Yasuko nodded as the officer undid the belt, she let out a slight sigh of relief, wondering if Kuvira was also trained as a paramedic.

“How do you know all of this? I remember a bit of cramping with Asami, but never this much. It can’t be that.” Yasuko was really starting to worry but felt so tired now, and as Asami faltered in helping her mom, Korra stepped in.

“Long story short. I’m a foster kid and got moved around, needless to say I learned a lot of different things.” Kuvira explained, and it seemed to help Mrs. Sato temporarily forget about the pain, so she continued. “I’m also a fairly good dancer, so I’ve been told.”

“Dancer? As in… a stripper?” Yasuko looked to Kuvira oddly.

Korra snorted with laughter, before clearing her throat, not really the right time to joke around.

“What….? No! Do I look like a stripper?” Kuvira tried to sound offended, but she was just glad to have distracted them.

Korra’s radio went off, the ambulance was nearly here. “Asami go and lead them to us.”

She nodded and headed to the front. 

“Hey…. stay awake.” Korra said readjusting her grip.

“I don’t think I can… the pain.”

The paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher.

“She’s only 14 weeks along. Second child, intense cramping in the abdominal region.” Kuvira explained while helping to get her on the stretcher.

“We’ll be taking her to the RC General, since it’s closer.” The male paramedic said.

“Follow us, we’ll give you an escort.” Korra said touching Asami’s shoulder as her mom was taken away.

Asami turned quickly and hugged Korra. Patting the lawyer’s back, Korra spoke softly. “She’ll be okay.”

 

Asami paced in the waiting area as Korra and Kuvira took seats nearby, having left their vests and guns in the vehicle. Yasuko was swiftly taken in for scans and tests, while Asami called her dad, who was on his way. The sounds of someone walking quickly up the hallway and into the waiting area made all three women look. It was Hiroshi and as he went to his daughter, his eyes met Korra’s giving her a neutral expression before hugging Asami tightly.

“Oh wow. The neutral stare down.” Kuvira commented in a hush tone, her arms folded crossed her chest. “Maybe handcuffing his daughter wasn’t such a great move.”

Korra groaned, she wanted to leave, but needed to know if Yasuko and the baby would be okay.

“You know, Mr. Sato is a powerful man. Guess which Law Firm defense the police force against being sued?” Kuvira leaned slightly over.

“Really? The Satos?” Korra was stunned, although they were very good at what they did.

“Did you know that the Chief nearly lost her career when she overstepped her policing authority?” Kuvira continued, eyes watching as Asami explained to her dad what had occurred.

“Do you know what happened?” Korra could only vaguely remember hearing something in the news about that.

"I don't know the details, but heard Hiroshi made sure it stayed out of court."

Korra didn't get the chance to respond as they Satos were coming towards them. Standing out of respect, Hiroshi thanked the officers and shook their hands, giving Korra a firmer hand shake. His eyes seemed to be considering if this young officer was worthy of dating his daughter.

"Just doing our job, sir." Korra said letting go.

“Mr. Sato?" A male’s voice called.

Everyone directed their attention towards the Doctor.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Hiroshi asked voice full of concern as Asami was by his side.

"The baby is doing well, very well actually."

Asami smiled at her dad as he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And my wife?"

"Mrs. Sato needs to take better care of herself." The Doctor started.

They looked confused, she seemed like she was taking care of herself.

The doors to the waiting area swung open and out stepped Kya.

"I'll handle this." She said dismissing her co-worker.

"What was he talking about? Yasuko is healthy." Hiroshi said once the other Doctor left.

"Come on…. you two can see her and I'll explain." Kya said but noticed the two officers. They simply smiled and gave a small two finger salute before turning and leaving.

 

By the end of the week Kuvira had asked to be dropped off at the station and she would head to the court house later. Neither Hiroshi or Yasuko had been at court all week, but Asami had been, and by Friday she looked fairly tired, sure the law firm had other associates but Asami preferred to look after her parents cases. Yasuko needed a break to adjust to her second trimester and her husband was making sure she did just that. Korra and Asami only made simple conversation and she was finding it hard to bring up the topic of the gala. With Kuvira at the station, Korra asked a young private to help her out until the Sergeant got there.

“Hey Korra!” it was Opal’s voice, she’d been coming to court with Asami nearly every day.

“Hey Opal.”

“You excited for the police Gala?” her green eyes dancing.

“Yeah sure.” Korra shrugged allowing her to pass, as Asami was right behind her.

“When is this?” Asami asked curiously.

Opal immediately looked at Korra disappointedly. “Tomorrow evening.” The officer replied, then felt Opal elbow her, when Asami wasn’t looking.

“Would you like to come?” Korra nervously asked.

“I’ll be going with Bo.” Opal added quickly.

Although it reminded the lawyer about the night at the restaurant and what a mess that was, even before Bolin was injured. Yet Korra had been there for her a week ago, helping her mother, making sure Asami got to the hospital, and staying with her.

Looking from Opal to Korra, one pleading with her eyes, the other looking nervous attempting a lopsided grin.

“Okay, sure….Formal?” Asami said, Opal let out a happy cry, while Korra was relieved.

“Semi-formal, but... Uh… I’ll be in my police dress uniform.”

“Bolin is so handsome in his.” Opal giggled like a school girl.

“So I’ll pick you up tomorrow…. I’ll text first though.” Korra awkwardly cleared her throat. It was hard to believe she screwed Asami in the closet but could barely speak clearly now.

“Sounds good.” Asami smiled and she and Opal headed off. The male officer snickered under his breath.

“What?” Korra asked, hands on her hips.

“Nothing….” Although he couldn’t keep a straight face. “Those two were hot, yeah?”

Korra just rolled her eyes, Kuvira couldn’t get here fast enough.

 

Heading for the woman’s locker room at the station, Kuvira was going to grab a few things from her locker, before seeing the Chief. Coming in she noticed the Captain was by her locker, with sweat pants and a sports bra on.

“You were shot in the back during the raid?” Kuvira said in surprise, seeing three dark bruises on her back and knowing she hadn’t been out in the field since.

Harper turned, “Yeah, it was the reason I fell after I pushed you away. Although you nearly got yourself killed rescuing me.”

“Sorry for saving your life.” Kuvira scoffed going to her locker and before opening it, she went into a coughing fit, grabbing her inhaler, she took the last dose. While she was improving she still had a little ways to go yet.

“Damn that’s one nasty cough.”

“Yeah, it’s one of the reasons I can’t go on patrol. It was either a desk job or work with Corporal Korra.” Kuvira was still depressed about that, the most exciting thing that happened was helping Yasuko out and she wasn’t even on duty.

“Ah…. Your friend with benefits.” Harper mused as she grabbed her towel and other shower items.

“Yeah so? What have you been up too?” Kuvira asked, she couldn’t possibly be training all that much.

“Training with my team, running drills, and simulations.” The Captain replied sounding smug and knew it would get on Kuvira’s nerves.

“What!?” Kuvira slammed her locker door shut. “How are you not restricted to light duty?” she demanded.

Harper laughed, seeing the Sergeant getting all worked up was priceless. “Calm your ass down, I’m joking. I don’t get to participate much.”

Kuvira was still worked up so much so that she ended up coughing again, and with her inhaler out of medicine there was little she could do to stop it.

“Hang on.” Harper said getting her own inhaler from her locker. It was exactly the same as Kuvira’s, who took it immediately.

Passing it back, Kuvira let her back hit against the lockers and slid down, breathing somewhat ragged. Setting her shower items aside, Harper knelt down to be eye level with the Sergeant.

“I damaged my lungs too. And this as well.” She stood and pulled one side of her pants down.

Kuvira’s eyes widened, she had burn marks dotting her hip, thigh and quite possibly her entire leg.

“Some of them will heal, some not so much.” Harper explained pulling her pant leg up then extended her hand for the Sergeant, she took it and was hauled to her feet.

“You need to think long and hard about being on the tactical team. Team Avatar is only temporary.” The Captain let go and grabbed her things heading towards the showers.

“I’m not afraid of getting hurt.” Kuvira called with conviction.

She stopped, “I didn’t say anything about being afraid of getting hurt.” Then continued on her way. Leaving the Sergeant frowning and a little confused.

 

Kuvira headed for the Chief’s office. Lin let her come in knowing what she wanted.

"I need to be on patrol." The officer placed her hands on the Chief’s desk, leaning forward slightly.

"Not until Kya says so. Your last checkup said you are not ready yet." Lin said clasping her hands together in front of herself.

She let out a frustrated huff and pushed off the desk. "Are you kidding me? This is crap!"

"Shouldn’t you be getting to the court house?" Lin asked ignoring her outburst.

There was no point in arguing anymore, so Kuvira changed topics.

"Have you found anything about my birth parents?"

Lin hesitated for several seconds, "no I haven't."

The officer ran her hands through her hair, not the answer she was hoping for.

"Who does that? Give up their baby and not leave a name or something to who their parents are. Y’know in case the kid wanted to seek them out later in life."

The Chief let out a sigh. "Sometimes it's for the best. There is a chance they could have died."

"Yeah…. Well, I never asked to be born…. Let alone being an orphan." Kuvira was going through a whole range of emotions and while Lin wanted to comfort her it just wasn't the Chief’s thing, Kya was way better at it.

A sudden knock interrupted them. Lin stood quickly while saying ‘come in.’

It was Kya, and Kuvira instantly spoke up.

"Let me go on patrol."

"No." Was the firm reply, "you're hardly ready."

She let out a groan, no choice now but to head to court.

Before leaving Kuvira asked, "will you continue to look for my parents?"

Lin's jaw tighten, her eyes looking at Kya temporarily as her wife’s blue eyes soften.

"Sure, I'll keep digging."

With a nod Kuvira headed out as Kya patted her shoulder.

"Oh honey, why haven't you told her?" The Doctor asked coming up to Lin.

"I can't." The Chief hung her head, hands rubbing at her eyes.

A tanned hand raised her chin as the other one laid on the center of the Chief’s chest.

"You need to tell her. She's your daughter. The longer you wait the harder it will be for you both." Kya said in a gentle tone.

Lin remained silent. Conflicting emotions running through her head.

Readjusting her arms to be around Lin's neck, fingertips lightly massage the back of it.

"She can be so hot headed, I can only imagine how she would react." Lin hugged her wife.

Kya hugged back before pulling away slightly, she had one last point to make.

"You have watched over her all her life, making sure she was in somewhat decent foster homes, making sure she made it into the Zaofu Police force-"

Lin interrupted, "she was nearly kicked out though."

"And you gave her a second chance by allowing her to join the RCPD."

Kya took a breath, she had made a compelling case. "You would have and still would be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks." Lin smirked before moving in for a kiss.

 

With a quick stop at the drugstore Kuvira made it to her post, relieving the young officer.

"You okay?" Korra asked concerned for her friend, she hadn't been interested in much since getting injured. Korra had tried to fool around with her in bed, however, Kuvira had declined which was unheard of for the older woman.

“Uh huh.”

“You still coming to the gala tomorrow?” Korra asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Asami is coming with me.” Hoping this would get some sort of response.

“Just don’t try to cuff her again, okay?” Kuvira managed a half-hearted smile.

Korra frowned, she really didn’t want to be reminded of that. Tomorrow evening would be her last ditch effort to start a real relationship with Asami, if it didn’t work she just didn’t see any point investing anymore time in trying.

 

“Is it lunch yet?” Asami groaned juggling files as Opal came to her side, grabbing some of them.

“Actually it is.” Opal smiled.

Down the hall two male officers were heading their way, laughing and talking a bit too loudly.

“You mean, Corporal Korra’s friend with benefits, Kuvira relieved you.” The older one laughed, while the younger nodded.

“Kinda too bad they are into each other, can you imagine being with just one of them, or better yet both of them.” The younger officer said, but was elbowed in the ribs.

“Shut your mouth.” The older one said in a hush tone as they passed Asami and Opal.

The lawyer’s eyes widened, had she heard correctly?

“Asami….” Opal started, “Don’t do anything stupid.” She could see the anger in Asami’s eyes.

“Are you kidding me? They sleep together for fun?” Asami nearly dropped the rest of her folders. “For spirit’s sake! No wonder she doesn’t like talking about her roommate.”

“Just breathe. You two are just friends anyways?” Opal said not realizing she was making things worse.

Harden green eyes snapped to her assistant. “I wanted to have fun with Korra, just one damn night of….” Asami growled as several people passed them in the hallway.

Moving off to the side, she was fuming, she wanted to go up to Korra and demand an explanation.

“I’m not going to the gala tomorrow.” Asami concluded firmly then started to walk.

“Wait!” Opal stepped in front of her boss. “Please, you got to come, please?”

“Why?!” she snapped, but it wasn’t Opal’s fault.

Opal hesitated in her reply, she knew through Bolin, that Korra really wanted a relationship with Asami, but being relegated to the friend zone, the officer was losing hope and tomorrow evening was Korra’s last chance.

“Trust me… please, just trust me.” The shorter woman pleaded.

Her assistant –no-- her friend had never let her down. Closing her eyes and letting out a breath, the lawyer calmed herself down.

“Fine, I’ll go, with that jerk Korra.”

“Hey…. Come on Asami, she’s been there for you, remember the firm shooting, then the court house brawl, then your mom?” Opal defended the officer.

“You’re right, I owe her.” Asami held up her free hand, a small smile formed on her lips as she came up with a plan in her head that would involve Korra coming back to her place.

“Let’s go… I’m so done here.” Asami said in a much better mood in which Opal was grateful.

 

“Lin…. Come to bed.” Kya said leaning against the door frame of Lin’s home office.

“Just a minute.” Lin said her eyes scanning the computer screen in front of herself and not realizing her wife was coming up behind her.

“Are you searching for Kuvira’s father?”

Lin was startled and slammed her laptop shut before spinning around in her chair.

“No…. I….” The Chief stuttered while Kya looked on smiling smugly, arms across her chest.

Letting out a huff of frustration she explained. “Maybe if I found him, then I could tell him about Kuvira and he could tell her that her mother died or something.”

“Oh wow…. That is the most roundabout way to avoid not telling her. If you would put that much effort into telling Kuvira the truth then—“

Lin interjected. “Then what? Kuvira will resent me, not only will I lose her, I will lose a great officer.”

“How can you be so sure? You have absolutely no idea how she will react.” Kya challenged then waved her hands in a dismissive gesture. “We are done talking about this. Whatever you choose to do, I will stand behind you.”

Lin nodded in thanks as Kya took her hand leading them to the bedroom.

 

It was such a stupid mistake and now her sister, Suyin told their mother, Lin was livid and raced after her sister through the house and out into the backyard.

“Why would you do that?” Lin yelled as Suyin stopped and turned quickly.

“Oh come on Lin…. She would have found out eventually.” Suyin shrugged, one hand behind her back concealing something. She knew her older sister was looking for a fight.

That was true Lin considered. Despite being blind, their mother Toph could ‘see’ using her other senses, which honestly seemed inhuman at times.

“Still! I can’t believe you!” Lin fumed hands balled into fists.

Her dream of becoming a police officer had been shattered because of one night of pleasure with a handsome stranger, she hadn’t even gotten his name or at least not a real one. Spirit’s knows Lin didn’t use her real name. What in the world was she thinking, going out and having a one-night stand. Perhaps she just couldn’t stand how her mother gave her and her sister so much freedom and how Suyin abused that privilege by being reckless with her life. No, she couldn’t blame this on anyone but herself.

Lin found herself running towards her sister, who immediately swung a whip like cord at her, catching Lin’s right cheek and jaw, it stung as blood seeped out. Grabbing her jaw, Lin thought it was broken, what was that? A metal cable?

“Suyin!” Lin growled ready to lunge.

“Stop!” it was Toph. “Lin come here!”

Lin did so, while their mother ordered Suyin to get in the house.

Putting her hand to Lin’s cheek and jaw she spoke, “It’s not broken, you’ll need stitches. And…. you have a decision to make, Lin.” As her other hand went to her daughter’s abdomen. “I knew before your sister told me.”

Lin just rolled her eyes, of course her mother did. “What do I do?”

“That’s up to you. Come, let’s get you some stitches.” Toph said then turned to head into the house.

Lin had given birth to a healthy baby girl she named Kuvira, but at the same time she had been accepted into the police academy. Thinking she was doing the right thing, she gave Kuvira up to the local orphanage. Thankful that Kuvira looked more like her father then her, all but those green eyes. Lin didn’t think she could handle raising a kid, while pursuing her career, it was selfish she knew it, but she hoped Kuvira would have a better life then what Lin would be able to give her.

 

Lin inhaled sharply, feeling a weight on her bare chest, looking down it was only Kya, who’s head was tucked under her chin. The change in her wife’s breathing had awoken Kya.

“Lin, honey…. You okay?” She asked, fingertips caressing her wife’s scar.

She only nodded, all that talk about Kuvira had Lin reliving the choices she made so long ago. Guiding her wife’s lips to hers, Kya kissed her slowly until they needed air. The Chief was not going to waste this moment going in for another kiss as she rolled on top.

She used to regret some of her life choices, but after Kya had come into her life, Lin realized all those choices had led her to Kya, the love of her life. If there was ever a moment in her life to reunite with her daughter it was now, with her wife by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Too pretentious? Have I just railroaded this story off a cliff? and did i miss a golden opportunity to have Kuvira and Harper bang in the showers.... lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Incoming.... don't hate me :'( I regret nothing though!! Lol

“You look fine." Korra said smoothing out Kuvira's collar.

"Look…. Maybe I shouldn't-" she was silence by Korra's fingers.

"You are coming and that's final." Korra had spent most of the day convincing her to come as she was kinda on the fence.

They were both dressed in their black with grey and gold trim police dress uniforms, complete with a few medals and ribbons both of them had earned.

Korra's hair was down with some of it tied up into a bun, while Kuvira let her hair hang loosely around her face.

A chime from Kuvira's phone told them it was time to go.

"I'll meet you there." Korra said grabbing her keys.

The older woman just nodded, phone in hand, the boys and Opal were awaiting downstairs. Looking up thinking her roommate had left she was surprised when warm lips were pressed against hers.

"Hang in there. You'll be on patrol soon enough." Korra whispered.

"Go on, go get your girl." Kuvira let a small smile slip.

The younger woman laughed while heading out. Her damn stubborn persistence wouldn't let Kuvira get too depressed, so last night she let Korra take care of her and it felt so good.

 

Korra was quite stunning in her dress uniform, hair partially up. While Asami wore a long coat covering the dress she was wearing, the officer was in for a surprise.

Catching up with the boys, Opal and Kuvira in the parking lot of the convention center, it took all of Asami's willpower not to call Korra and Kuvira out, although she would most definitely be chatting with the Corporal about her roommate later.

Many officers had shown up with more to show up later. Getting checked in, Korra took Asami's coat, revealing a long red dress that was snug against her hips, with a slit down one leg, a low neckline and to top it off it was sleeveless.

"Wow." Kuvira moved behind Korra as she whispered. "If you don't take her to bed, I will for you."

Korra was too mesmerized by the lawyer to say anything.

Mako led their little group to a table close to the stage. Tenzin the commissioner, Izumi, and Lin, the latter both in highly decorated uniforms, as Tenzin was in a business suit, stood together on stage talking. As a large group of officers made their way to some tables, laughing and carrying on, in the center of it all was the Captain, most of the force heard of what happened and the bravery both women displayed. Only by chance did ice blue eyes find green ones, it was Kuvira, who tore her gaze away first. "Jackass."

"What?" Korra questioned.

"Nothing."

"How's your mom doing?" Korra asked which also interested everyone else at the table.

"Good, she'll probably be back to work on Monday." Asami started. "Also she wanted to thank you and Kuvira for helping her."

"Glad to help." Kuvira said with a smile, "so it wasn't too serious, right?"

Asami shook her head 'no’. "You were actually correct, Kya said this pregnancy will be tougher on her body given her age."

"You mean she's not 29?" Kuvira said with a fake look of shock then felt Korra’s light punch to her arm, giving her a look that said stop it.

"Really?!" Asami snorted with disgust. "I really don't get you! Do you seriously think you can flirt with any woman and just get away with it?"

The others around the table tried to find something more interesting to look at then those two.

“Look princess, life is short, so why not have some fun.” Kuvira said condescendingly. Korra cringed, she couldn’t believe this was happening.

Asami didn’t answer, rather she just looked at Opal, who wished she could just disappear.

“Chill out, the awards ceremony is starting.” Bolin hushed them.

The lights went dim as Tenzin took the podium.

“What is wrong with you!?” Korra whispered angrily to her roommate.

“Nothing. You really need to have sex with the princess again, if only to loosen her up.”

Asami didn’t hear what they were saying, but had looked in their direction, only getting a wink from the Sergeant and if they weren’t in public Asami would have confronted them both, well mostly Korra.

“Stop it!” the Corporal was pissed, maybe she should have left Kuvira at home.

Tenzin called out the awards and promotions as Izumi and Lin handed them out to select officers. 45 minutes later they were down to the last three.

"For outstanding bravery in the face of impossible odds and ensuring their teammates safety, I present Captain Harper with the medal of valor."

She was surprised to say the least as the tactical division erupted with cheers. Harper accepted her medal from Izumi and shook the Chief's hand.

"Outstanding work, Captain." Lin said patting her back.

"Would you look at that." Kuvira muttered, "Captain jackass got a medal."

Korra and Opal rubbed the Sergeant’s back consolingly.

"This medal comes with a promotion. Also for bravery in the face of danger and helping a teammate out. I present Kuvira with the medal of valor and promotion to Staff Sergeant."

Kuvira was shocked barely believing her ears.

"Go!" Korra said giving her a playful shove seeing that her friend was too stunned to move.

Heading to the stage she noticed the tactical division was giving her a standing ovation. Kuvira was fairly certain Harper would have made herself the hero, but apparently that wasn't the case. With one last look over her shoulder, her friends at the table were standing, even the princess.

Izumi pinned the medal to her shirt, "I may have been wrong about you. Impressive job."

Kuvira smiled and nodded, "thank you, Commander."

Lin pinned her new rank to her collar, tears formed at the back of her eyes and she willed them not to fall. Lin never thought Kuvira would become a police officer but she was so proud of her.

"I'm…. Uh, you did great Staff Sergeant." Lin’s voice faltered while shaking her hand, the Chief really wanted to hug her instead.

"Thanks…. You okay Chief?" Kuvira asked curiously, if she didn't know any better Lin seemed like she was getting emotional.

"Yeah, I’m alright."

Kuvira didn't seem convinced but headed off the stage.

"Keep it together." Izumi whispered with a nudge.

Besides her sister, mother, and Kya, Izumi was the only other person that knew of Lin's daughter.

"The last medal and promotion goes to an officer that displays exceptional dedication both on and off duty. I proudly present Korra with the medal of dedication and the promotion to Sergeant."

Not expecting to get anything let alone a promotion and medal, she made her way to the stage. Tenzin gave her the medal while speaking.

"You are one of the most dedicated officers, I’ve had the pleasure to meet. Keep it up Korra."

With a beaming smile she shook his hand. Moving to Lin, she pin Korra’s new rank to her collar.

"I knew I saw something in you." Lin said with a smile.

When she had confronted Korra about her relationship with Kuvira a part of her was happy that Kuvira had found someone to love, Korra seemed like a great match. It turned out that wasn't the case. While Lin knew she shouldn't be wondering about how many women her daughter had slept with, she couldn’t help but think that Kuvira’s attitude towards casual sex was probably due to the lack of any solid parental guidance.

 

With awards over it was time to enjoy the evening. Mako’s detective buddies had pulled him away to their group, as Opal dragged Kuvira to the dance floor with Bolin in toe.

Asami's eyes landed on the newly minted Sergeant, who seemed rather unsure about joining her friends.

"Korra!"  Asami called as she waved her over seductively.

She moved swiftly to Asami, it was showtime, it was all or nothing.

Pulling Korra into her embrace the lawyer whispered.

"I want you to come back to my place."

The officer’s heart raced, her cheeks burned and as they pulled slightly away Asami kissed Korra rather roughly. Not to be out done she gave it right back, after all Asami liked it a bit rough.

If they didn't need to breathe they'd probably wouldn’t have stopped fighting for dominance. This was perfect, Korra couldn’t wait to leave, she’d finally have the chance to tell Asami how she really felt.

 

Kuvira managed to get away from Opal and the others, standing by the drink table a voice startled her.

"Congratulations, Sergeant."

Kuvira frowned as she turned around and tapped her new rank.

"You'll always be a Sergeant to me." Harper teased. Rolling her eyes Kuvira noticed the Captain had an impressive set of medals and ribbons, tilting her head to the side, she had medals and ribbons that were from the military as well.

"You were in the army?"

"Yes… did two tours of duty with the United Republic Forces." Harper said like it was no big deal.

"Like in the reserves?" Kuvira was intrigued.

Shaking her head while looking at the floor, that's what everyone thought. "I was in the 2nd infantry Division, front lines."

Kuvira could not hide the surprise, but an arm went around her shoulder making her jump.

"Easy partner." It was Xander as other officers from the traffic division came up. Another male put his arm around Harper's waist and kissed her temple.

"Hey…. come join us on the dance floor, Cap."

"See you around, Sergeant." With that the Captain turned heading to her teammates.

"Who is that fine piece of ass that Korra brought?" Xander asked, his gaze watching the woman in question.

"Does the name Sato sound familiar?" Kuvira said moving away from Xander's arm.

The other officers murmured softly.

"No way!"

"Believe it." Kuvira shrugged, sure she was attractive and all, but not her type.

 

Asami played with the buttons on Korra's shirt before going in for another kiss and undoing the first three buttons. Strong hands grabbed the lawyer’s wrists.

"Asami?! What are you doing? Didn’t you say having sex was a mistake."

"Maybe I've changed my mind." Asami said playfully.

Korra blushed, her persistence was paying off.

Kuvira went to the dance floor with the rest of the traffic division. Seeing Korra not far away, she was definitely going home with the lawyer, who had her arms around Korra as they kissed. In fact there were couples all around her. As Bolin and Opal moved to the music, Kuvira caught a glimpse of Harper and the man that had put his arm around her, now though his hands were firmly on her ass, and what a nice ass it was Kuvira mused to herself. Harper’s hands ran through his short blonde hair while they kissed. Pulling away from each other, she was all smiles. He spun her around hands on her hips, her arms above her head as lips found her neck. Harper conveniently saw Kuvira looking and gave her the finger, a wink, while sticking out her tongue. Before Kuvira got a chance to retaliate, Xander stepped in front of her, hand extended.

"Dance with me?"

She shrugged, why not, they were friends after all and have been patrol partners for two years now.

 

"Still screwing with the Sergeant?" Harper’s handsome dance partner whispered.

"Of course, it's too easy to get a rise from her." She arrogantly replied, feeling his hands running up and down her sides.

 

They needed to talk before other things happened, they needed to leave now.

"Let's go."

Asami just smiled eyes dancing with desire. She had really gotten the officer worked up.

They left in a hurry heading for Asami's place. Korra was excited, turned on and a little be nervous too.

Before anything else happened though Korra was going to give it one last try and see if Asami wanted a relationship. She seemed to have changed her mind at the gala, as they danced, and kissed like they were a couple.

"Asami."

"Korra."

They both said each other's name at the same time.

"You first." Korra said with a grin, certain that Asami was going to tell her that she wanted to be together, if how she was acting earlier was any indication.

Asami's happy grin fell and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Tell me Korra….how can you sleep with Kuvira for fun and not me?"

Blue eyes widened as all the blood drained from her face, desire leaving her body too.

"I didn't want another friend with benefits." There was no use in denying her actions.

"And I didn't want a relationship, but you kept insisting then we screwed in the court house." Asami was angry.

Korra was speechless, Asami had manipulated her in coming back here to confront her about her relationship with Kuvira, how did the lawyer even find out? That didn’t matter now, she knew.

“Why are you mad about what I do with my roommate? You just wanted to be friends. Who cares who I was sleeping with!” Korra snapped.

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose and just as she was ready to retort, Korra continued.

“What was I supposed to do? Just sleep with you, hoping one day you’d want more? I thought if I was up front about my feelings towards you it would make things easier.”

No answer was forth coming so Korra turned, she was leaving.

“Don’t you get it?!” Asami exclaimed. “Your job is just too dangerous for me to handle. Having to worry about if you’ll be home at the end of the day or not. That’s why I insisted on being friends.”

The officer’s hands tighten into fists, it was true. She’d been shot and stabbed at, numerous times over her career, she’d been in car chases ending with a crash, been in melees with people much bigger than her, ran through burning and collapsing buildings. Asami had every right to be scared, Korra knew she couldn’t promise she wouldn’t get hurt or killed.

Turning slowly Asami had taken a seat on the couch.

“I can’t believe you tricked me, you made me think you wanted to be a couple. All that effort for this.” Korra gestured, and just as suddenly realization hit her. Asami had used her talents as a lawyer to trick her into coming here. Looking to Asami, her eyes had gone soft as a sad smile played across her lips.

“It was the only way to get you here.” Asami stood, “By any means necessary.”

Those words, her father had said them to Asami’s mother. She was the perfect mix of her parents, from the stunning looks to her father’s merciless attitude in court, in which Korra had never seen her use until now. Asami had hurt Korra, she had played her for her personal gain, just like in the court house in which she had to manipulate the facts or lack thereof to win a case.

“Why…?” Korra was at a loss for words.

“You should just go. I’m sorry. I just don’t think we would work out.” And with that whatever Asami felt for Korra was pushed to the way side.

She wasn’t going to show emotion, despite seeing tears welling up in Korra’s eyes. Keeping a neutral expression was essential in court but had its uses outside too, especially in situations like this.

Korra bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering, while struggling to keep her emotions in check a battle she was quickly losing. There was no point in trying to convince Asami to give a relationship a chance. Korra left without another word.

Letting out the breath she had been holding to keep herself in check, she sunk back down on to the couch, arms wrapping around her stomach.

“I never took Korra to be such a romantic.” A female’s voice said as she leaned against the door frame of Asami’s bedroom.

Head snapping up to the voice, the woman with shoulder length dark hair, light blue eyes and clad only in a bra and underwear was looking fairly amused in the dim lighting. She had heard everything.

“I can’t believe you, you must have shattered her heart.”

“When did you say you were leaving?” Asami asked regaining some of her composure.

The woman laughed, “Getting tired of me already? Anyway, tomorrow evening.”

Wordlessly Asami arose and made her way to the woman, pushing her into the bedroom.

“I gotta say…. you are one remarkable lawyer. The way you used—“ she was silenced by a rough kiss as fingernails dug into her waist.

“Shut up, Ava.”

That was all the invitation Ava needed to unzip Asami’s dress and as it fell, Ava was pushed back on to the bed but she definitely wasn’t letting Asami be on top, once she was straddling above her, Ava shot up, wrapping her arms around her rival and flipping her over, pinning her wrists above her head, Ava immediately bit down on Asami’s neck. Hissing with a mixture of pain and pleasure this was exactly what she needed, it was going to be a long night.

 

Korra broke down and cried in her car. She had been deceived and didn't even know it until it was too late. Regaining her self-control she headed home. Shrugging out of her uniform then finding a clean pair of boxers and a tank top, she flicked the bedside lamp on. Her eyes were puffy and she felt a headache coming on. Flopping on the bed she breathed out a heavy sigh, she wondered if Kuvira had gone home with anyone.

Hearing the front door unlocking as a female's voice called out.

"Korra?"

"Bedroom."

Sitting up on her elbows as Kuvira came in with a surprised look.

"Why aren't you…. Oh." Her voice faded seeing Korra's eyes, as she fell back on to the bed.

"What did princess do?" Kuvira asked undressing. She had seen the pair leaving in quite a hurry and was happy for Korra.

"She misled me. Used her lawyer tactics to make me think she wanted to be together." Korra felt anger bubbling to the surface.

"Ouch." Kuvira climbed on to the bed naked.

"She also knew that we have sex."

"How?" Kuvira was shocked, Korra just shrugged as she stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry."

"I figured you and Harper would have left together." Korra didn't want to talk about Asami anymore.

Kuvira snorted and laughed, "she and her male teammate had their hands all over each other."

Korra turned her head to her roommate who was on her side facing her.

"What a night." The younger woman huffed rubbing her eyes.

A contented silence fell between them for several minutes.

"Xander kissed me." Kuvira said unexpectedly.

"What? I didn't think you were into guys." Korra said scrunching up her face.

Kuvira shrugged, "Not really. But I've known for a while that he likes me. I guess he'd thought he would make a move."

Korra hummed in response, “So… are things going to be awkward between you two?”

“Nah…. We talked a bit, I said I wasn’t interested and we left it at that. He’s a good friend that’s all.”

With a yawn she grabbed the blankets, as Korra flicked the light off. Laying facing each other, Kuvira reached out and brushed away stray hairs from her friend’s face.

"Night, Sergeant." The older woman said with a wink.

"Goodnight, Staff Sergeant."

 

Someone was yelling her name but the smoke made it hard to see. The sounds of debris falling was also making it hard to pinpoint whoever was yelling. As the smoke cleared enough to see Harper trapped, Kuvira took off into a run only to trip, hitting her chin off the concrete floor, struggling to her feet, it was too late, debris covered the other officer.

 

"No!" Sucking in a large breath, she could feel a coughing fit coming on and grabbed her inhaler.

"Hey hey…. come here." Korra woke up too.

"Sorry." Kuvira apologized as she swallowed with some difficulty.

"It's fine." Korra pulled her friend into her arms.

Once Kuvira settled down she spoke, "I can't shake this nightmare. I saved Harper, she didn't die."

So that's what her nightmare was about, while Korra had consoled her before, however, she never talked about it.

"You should seek professional help and talk to the Captain." Korra suggested, as she stroked Kuvira’s back.

"Yeah…." Kuvira didn't sound too convinced, but she needed to do something.

 

The lawyers didn’t hate each other, sure they got under each other’s skin and tried to outdo one another all through law school, in court and eventually the bedroom, which led to rough competitive sex. As the bed shifted in the morning, Asami cracked one eye open and was treated with Ava's bare ass and back complete with scratch marks.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked stretching, feeling sore and with a quick look at her chest there were several scratches and hickeys, as Ava turned she didn't look much better.

"Shower."

"Good idea." Asami was up and following.

They only showered, both having things they needed to do today. As they got dressed, Ava was ready first and turned to Asami saying.

"What you did to Korra…. Was harsh. I know you can be ruthless, like your father, in court, but she didn’t deserve that.”

Pulling on her shirt, Asami frowned, “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“You aren’t mad that she’s sleeping with someone else, you’re scared and hiding behind anger.” Ava pointed out and was right as Asami adverted the other woman’s gaze.

“I’ve got to get to my parents.” Asami avoided the subject of Korra.

Ava grabbed Asami’s forearm and spun her around. “You need to give her a chance.”

Irritation flashed in green eyes as she tugged her arm back. “I don’t need you telling me who to date!”

Ava put her hands up in surrender and headed for the door. A feeling of guilt gnawed at Asami, and she knew dwelling on it would only make it worse. She needed to get to her parents if only to distract herself.

 

Kya was able to squeeze Kuvira in on Sunday, saying if she did one more week at the court house then she could go back to patrol the following Monday. Kuvira agreed. As for the rest of the day she and Korra were going to hang out, shooting range, then gym, then movie night with the boys and Opal.

While Opal hadn't spoken to Asami, she had seen the pair leaving together. However, Korra told them that a relationship wasn't going to happen between them, which confused everyone, but Kuvira, considering how they left. Korra didn't want to ruin movie night so didn't bother to elaborate. Although she was thinking that a new posting was in order.

 

Asami had visited with her parents, her dad was busily preparing for his case tomorrow, while her mom was preparing the nursery, she was also going back to work with a few easy cases on the go. Yasuko just had to ask how her evening went at the gala. Asami lied saying it was good, but mentioned both Kuvira and Korra received medals and promotions. Getting ready to leave her dad handed her a case, Asami groaned internally, she didn't really want to go to court tomorrow.

 

First case on this fine Monday morning was the continuation of the double homicide. Korra and Kuvira took their usual spots by the prisoner. Neither family were allowed into the court room this time but a larger police presence was still required. In a strange turn of events, Koda presented a psychological evaluation, revealing the prisoner had a reduced mental capacity and couldn't possibly commit murder. Hiroshi just sighed, this was going to be a long trial.

Standing and with a sideways glance to Koda, as Hiroshi spoke up, "I request a recess to go over those results."

"Granted."

Yasuko had been watching but needed to leave now, speaking quickly to her husband, she made her way out.

"I gotta go." Kuvira suddenly spoke, dashing towards the exit.

Korra didn't even get a chance to open her mouth and just shrugged instead.

"Yasuko!" The officer called while dodging people in the hallway.

Stopping and whirling around to the sound of her name as Kuvira caught up.

"Congratulations, Staff Sergeant." Yasuko smiled, seeing her new rank.

"Uh…. Oh… thanks." Forgetting what she wanted to ask.

"Need something?" Yasuko asked knowing she caught the officer off guard.

"Right… it's probably a long shot but remember when I told you that I was a foster kid, well, do you think you could find anything about my parents?" Kuvira asked hoping she would help.

Yasuko remained silent thinking.

"I've tried in the past but the orphanage has since been closed, I also have the police Chief looking and...." Kuvira paused feeling her breathing becoming short, she was working herself up again.

"Calm down." Yasuko said reaching out and placing her hand on Kuvira's forearm. "I have some contacts that I could get a hold of."

Green eyes beamed with hope as the officer dug in her pocket taking out her card she wrote the name of the orphanage.

"It's in Zaofu." Kuvira said handing her card over.

"Look, don't get your hopes up too high." Yasuko started, she didn't want to give her false hope. "I may not be able to find anything, but I'll try."

Kuvira remained optimistic, "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do."

"I'm only here for the week then I’ll be back on patrol. But feel free to contact me anytime, if you find anything." Kuvira said with a grin.

With a nod and a pat on the officer's shoulder, Yasuko headed down the hall.

 

Korra leaned back against the wall, casting a sideways glance to the prisoner, he still remained emotionless having never said a word. Court would resume soon, as Mr. Sato had left to go over new evidence. Korra was so not expecting Asami to walk in with her dad, standing straight up her eyes never leaving Asami. The lawyer didn't even notice her, not yet anyways and when she was done talking to her dad, she turned to leave and their eyes locked and Korra's gaze never wavered, neither did Asami's.

"Sergeant! You’re needed outside the court room." A private said tapping her shoulder. Startled, she regained her senses and made for the exit.

In the hallway both families were in a brawl, with police officers and the media tangled up in the middle and bystanders quickly gathering around.

Korra moved swiftly to help, seeing Kuvira taking two men on at once.

Asami heard the commotion and coming around the corner she came face to face with an all-out brawl. Spotting her mom she made her way over, calling her name.

"I'm fine." She said turning to her daughter, like others around her she was just watching, having just been talking to Kuvira moments ago.

All this fighting over one case, it was controversial and the longer it dragged out the more violent both families got with each other.

 

Lin was livid, another brawl broke out in the court house, it was time to take matters into her own hands. Calling on Grey Fox, they headed to the court house. Upon seeing the six armed and armored police officers and the Chief coming made everyone stop.

"Arrest them now." Lin ordered some of the Grey Fox members, who promptly took over.

"Get these people to clear out!" Lin barked more orders to her regular officers.

Attempting to disperse the crowd a reporter spoke up.

"This is police brutality…. is it necessary to have heavily armored and armed officers here?"

A male officer told him to leave. The reporter had other ideas though, and clocked the officer in the jaw. Kuvira immediately sprang into action, tackling him to the ground, Korra joined in, as they both struggled with the man as he was thrashing around while hollering. Lin nodded at the Captain, she swiftly moved to help and cuffed the reporter.

Loud voices were seemingly coming in their direction and it was hard to make out what they were saying.

"The trial..." Korra said looking at Kuvira, her eyes widened just as Hiroshi came around the corner with the media and Koda following.

"Is it true…? He’s been found guilty? And will be executed?" A reporter blurted out.

The prisoner's family was cuffed but hadn’t been led away yet, immediately the father was trying to go after the prosecutor, while the mother started to cry. The family was led away quickly, while the victim's family remained quiet, justice had been served.

"He admitted everything." Hiroshi spoke up, if only to get the media away from him, while noticing Koda was quietly slipping away.

The crowd and media begun to disperse, as others were escorted to the police van waiting outside. Lin left Captain Harper in command, she needed to be elsewhere. Kuvira hauled the reporter away, while Korra stayed back with others making sure the crowd and media fully dispersed.

 

As the last person was loaded on to the van, Harper tapped on the doors saying they were good to go.

"Looks like your off of light duty." Kuvira was pissed about that.

Harper snorted as she took her helmet off. "This is light duty for me, crowd control that's all it was."

Suddenly Kuvira felt a gloved hand on the back of her neck as she was pulled to Harper, who gave her a kiss with a bit of tongue. Caught off guard Kuvira wanted to push her away as her hands laid on the Captain’s vest, but didn't.

"I don't hate you, not really anyway, I just like getting a rise from you." Harper whispered as she pulled away hand still on Kuvira's neck.

Pushing her away, Kuvira wiped at her mouth. "Jackass." Sounding only mildly annoyed.

"Asshole." Harper smirked as she shoved the Staff Sergeant's shoulder on the way by.

"Hey! Wait!" Kuvira called, there probably wouldn’t be a better time to ask about her nightmares.

Turning in an exaggerated manner, Harper looked on questioningly.

"Do you have nightmares about being trapped?"

The Captain only nodded, she was no stranger to having nightmares.

"I always have one where I don't save you." Kuvira elaborated.

"Well…. you did save me." Harper said hands on her hips.

"Could you maybe be more helpful?" Kuvira asked walking to her.

"Sex, drugs, alcohol, they help." Harper suggested, "my favorite is alcohol with a bit of sex on the side."

Kuvira wasn’t expecting the Captain to give her any actual helpful advice and continued to the court house.

“Talk to Kya, she’ll set you up with some therapy, or just talk to her. I know that’s not her specialty but she’s good at it.” Harper said following.

Kuvira let a small smile tug at her lips. “Thanks.”

 

Lin arrived at the police station and as she headed towards her office, Izumi was waiting outside, arms folded.

"What in the spirits have you done?" Izumi asked pushing off the wall, sounding very irate.

"I don't need your permission to use any of the tactical teams." Lin snapped, she was so not in the mood.

"Thanks to you Tenzin thinks I was involved with your little stunt. Now, I'm going to get the third degree because of you." Izumi wasn't backing down.

Lin's eyes looked at her closed office door then to her Commander.

"How does he--" The Chief stopped mid-sentence, she already knew the answer.

"It's all over the news, for spirit's sake Lin, what were you thinking?" Izumi chastised.

Ignoring her, Lin pushed the door to her office open. Commissioner Tenzin was sitting behind the Chief’s desk as the pair entered, he leaned forward clasping his hands on the desk. He was not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder what will happen next? o_0 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying there will be angst.... but... there will be some fluff too.  
> Also, I feel like I'm posting too much?  
> I hope everyone is caught up as I try to slow the pace for once.

"I expect better from you both." Tenzin spoke as the two officers stood at ease.

"Izumi had nothing to do with this. It's all on me." Lin spoke quickly.

"Is that so?" Tenzin didn't seem convinced.

"It's true. I had no idea the Chief was going to pull such a stunt." Izumi shot an annoyed glance at her.

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Chief Beifong! Because of you I have a mountain of paperwork, as well as answering to the president and the media." Tenzin snapped at Lin, who reacted by standing at attention.

"Are you going through a mid-life crisis or something?"

Izumi tried to stifle a laugh.

"No!" Lin said a bit too forcefully. "Half the City thinks the police force is a joke because a woman is leading--"

"And the other half is afraid the City will turn into a police state." Tenzin interrupted, his patience wearing thin.

The commissioner stood, "your dismissed Commander."

Izumi didn't hesitate and left.

"As for you. If you ever use that much force again unnecessarily, you will be suspended and possibly demoted." He saw the challenging look in Lin's eyes.

Moving from around the desk, Tenzin stood right next to the Chief and without even looking at her said.

"Are we clear?"

Lin clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied he made his point, Tenzin left having a lot of work to do.

 

The week progress slowly as the news reported about the capital punishment verdict, which had people protesting at City Hall. Another hot topic was the police brutality displayed at the court house and last but not least was rumors of Yasuko Sato and if she was pregnant or not, and if so, was Hiroshi the father?

Tossing the newspaper on her desk Yasuko rubbed her face, she did not need this. A knock brought her out of her thoughts as she said ‘come in.’

"Hey mom…. You okay?"

With a tired half-smile she nodded. "What's going on?"

"You've been in here all day and with dad at City Hall defending his choice of seeking the death penalty. I'd thought I'd check up on you." Asami explained as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll be fine love, thanks though." Yasuko said taking her daughter's hands.

Asami glanced at her mom's desk seeing todays paper and the story about her pregnancy.

"Damn media." Asami said moving to grabbed the paper and as she did a file underneath fell to the floor.

"Zaofu orphanage?"

Yasuko grabbed the file from the floor before Asami did. She stared at her mom with a puzzled expression, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm looking into something for a friend." Yasuko said vaguely.

Not wanting to push since it wasn't any of her business Asami looked through the newspaper finding the article about her mother.

"Oh look at that a picture of you and Koda. Probably heavily edited."

Yasuko headed to her desk taking a seat she let out a sigh. "Knew this would happen. Koda is most likely spreading rumors."

"You’re not regretting…. Getting pregnant are you?" Asami asked concerned.

"No… of course not. We always wanted two kids. But the Law Firm was still new when you were born and Hiroshi and I never really got the time." Yasuko found herself smiling at the memories. It wasn't always easy but at least there was never a dull moment.

"In any case the media can say whatever they want it won't change the fact that Hiroshi is the father."

That made Asami smile as she put the paper down. A quick knock sounded before Opal opened the door.

"You two need to see the news."

Looking at each other in puzzlement they hurried out to the main floor. Other employees looked on as well.

There was a riot going on outside of City Hall the topic of the death penalty was going to the supreme court to decide whether or not to abolish it.

 

Lin was partially dressed in her riot gear waiting impatiently for Tenzin to give her a call, so she could sent the tactical teams in. Harper paced in the Chief’s office, in full gear, her team was waiting in the truck. The door opened abruptly and Mako stepped in, dressed in full gear too.

“Team Avatar is ready, Ma’am.”

Lin nodded as her phone beeped in her hand. “I’ll meet you all there. Listen to Izumi, I swear if any of you step out of line…. So help me.”

With salutes they both headed out. Rumors had spread throughout the force about the Chief and Commander being raked over the coals by the commissioner. As a consequence of that, Lin was a lot more short-tempered. None of the officers dared to step out of line and the last thing she needed was a riot.

Team Avatar piled into the truck with Grey Fox and the Commander, while two more loaded trucks followed behind. Despite not being entirely ready to come off of light duty, Lin had insisted Kuvira and Harper go. Sitting across from the Captain, her leg was bouncing up and down. Korra sat right next to her, checking over her pistol before holstering it.

“You ready?” Kuvira asked with a nudge to her friend.

“Oh yeah.” Korra had to admit this was much more exciting than having to be at the court house, she could get use to this.

“All of you will do as the Chief and I say. No exceptions.” Izumi warned, everyone nodded as the two team leads from the trucks responded in affirmation through the comm system. “We need to get the situation under control as quickly as possible.”

Touching Harper’s shoulder, Izumi spoke, “You’ll be my second, okay?”

“Understood.” She gave a quick nod.

“ETA five minutes!” The driver shouted.

Kuvira’s leg started bouncing even more prompting Korra to reach out with a gloved hand to her leg. Kuvira laid her hand on top, after what happened last time, they both were kind of nervous.

A derisive snort was heard from one of the male Grey Fox members. Korra’s and Kuvira’s gaze landed squarely on him.

“Try not to fall behind.” He said arms folded.

“Shut up! I saved your Captain!” Kuvira coldly said.

“You know what? Trying to sleep with our Captain won’t get you a permanent spot on the tactical team.” He scoffed.

Kuvira was ready to lunge out of her seat and knock this guy out, he was the one dancing with Harper at the gala, what an ignorant asshat he was.

“Oh for spirit’s sake! Shut your damn mouth before I—“ Harper was interrupted.

“Stay focus! If any of you start that kind of crap again, you will be suspended indefinitely!” Izumi snapped, she, like Lin was at the end of her rope. A re-shuffle of the teams might be in order.

Harper just leaned her head back, closing her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. The one minute call out was heard and she opened her eyes to see green ones staring at her and it was Kuvira who winked first then licked her lips, wondering what it would be like to have an ex-military turned tactical police officer for dessert or any meal for that matter.

The truck came to a halt and Harper was on her feet. “Let’s do this!”

“whoo-rah!” The rest of her team called back as the doors opened.

Grabbing riot shields the tactical teams made for the entrance of City Hall, where security forces and regular officers were failing to control the mob of people. Forming a barrier with their shields, they protected the entrance while pushing the crowd back.

“Team Avatar! Get inside now! Possible hostile!” it was the Chief coming towards them after hearing bits and pieces of chatter over the radio.

Lin and Mako took point, the girls in the middle with Bolin in the rear.

 

Opal grabbed Asami’s hand with a gasp. “Bolin….” Her voice trembled.

“It’s okay, he’ll be fine.” Asami squeezed her friend’s hand, although she noticed Korra was also heading into the building. Yasuko also took her daughter’s hand, Hiroshi was in the building.

“Dad…” Realization hit Asami when her mom took her hand.

 

The mob of people was becoming larger, vehicles were set on fire. Rocks, broken bottles and debris were being thrown at the officers. The news was catching everything from a helicopter and ground teams. Sirens, yelling and screaming all mixed together. A few tear gas canisters were fired into the crowd as some very bold people tried to throw them back. It was complete and utter chaos, Izumi rallied her tactical teams as they used their shields to contain the rioters.

 

Kya was at the RC General emergency room with many other Doctors and nurses knowing there would be injuries, perhaps even some deaths. Another female trauma surgeon put her hand on Kya’s shoulder, they had seen Lin run into City Hall, after the news reported that there were possible shots fired. While Kya had in the past patched up Lin, it was of course hard to watch her risk her life.

Patting the hand on her shoulder, Kya had to remain calm and professional.

“I don’t know how you do it Kya. If my spouse was a police officer, I would be so afraid.”

Kya turned to her co-worker, “I’m afraid for my wife, and her officers, but I have to be there for them. It’s how I cope.”

 

Running through the corridor of City Hall, scared civilians directed them to the main chamber. A shot from a gun was heard, which spurred the team on harder. Lin slammed into the double doors, to see a man with a gun, and several council members, with an injured man on the floor holding his shoulder, his head down. The weapon was immediately turned on Lin. Before anything was said another shot rang out. Lin was hit in the chest, she stumbled forward hitting the ground.

Mako took no chances and shot the man in the leg, he fell along with his weapon as the girls instantly pounced, weapons directed at him, as Korra cuffed him.

Mako was at Lin’s side as Bolin went to the injured man side.

“Lin….Lin.” Mako skidded to his knees.

“I’m okay.” Lin let out a grunt of pain. The bullet had penetrated her vest and hit her sternum. “Damn, hollow point round.”

“Take it easy.” Mako said placing his hand on her shoulder, as she was in a sitting position.

“Mr. Sato?” Bolin asked surprised. Korra’s head snapped up, eyes widening. Hiroshi had been shot in the shoulder, blood covered the length of his arm, soaking into the fabric.

“I’m fine son.” He patted the young man on the back.

“Sir… you need medical attention.”

“You don’t say.” Hiroshi laughed, then took a breath against the throbbing pain.

“Bolin right? Opal’s boyfriend.” He asked eyeing the young man, who’s cheeks were turning red as he nodded.

“Some advice, ask that woman to marry you.” Bolin nearly let Mr. Sato go at that suggestion.

“Uh…” Bolin just let his mouth hang open.

Looking to the Chief, now on her feet, Hiroshi couldn’t help but complement the young team. “You’ve trained some remarkable officers, Lin.”

The Chief smirked, that was certainly true, as her gaze fell on her daughter. Nearly letting her guard down at such praise, Korra felt the gunman struggle beneath her.

“Stay down! Before you get shot again.” Kuvira growled using her rifle to push the man back down.

“This is Lin, I need two officers in the main chamber now!” Lin spoke through her radio.

Within minutes two officers arrived to secure the gunman. As Mako and Bolin helped Hiroshi, taking him to a rear exit and a waiting ambulance. Kuvira took point, while Korra hung back with Lin. They were heading back to the riot. Once outside they saw that the fire department had arrived and turned their hoses on the crowd of people as Grey Fox and the teams begun corralling them. As they came down the steps an unexpected explosion blew a car apart, sending pieces every which direction, Korra found herself grabbing Kuvira’s belt and hauling her back, as Lin went to grabbed them both, she found herself only able to reach Kuvira.

“Korra!” Kuvira and Lin panicked as they both fell backward.

The car’s door flew at Korra, she didn’t have any time to duck and was hit, knocking her off her feet and on to her back as the door landed on her. The explosion had scared the rioters and gave the police the chance to arrest some people.

Kuvira didn’t waste any time getting to Korra’s side and moving the door off of her.

“Korra! Speak to me!”

Blinking slowly, her friend hovered above her and just as she was going to speak, she felt blood fill her mouth. Turning her head, she spat the blood out while coughing and struggling to breathe.

 

“Oh no… Korra.” Opal covered her mouth with her free hand.

The news had captured the entire scene, including the officer spitting up blood, before it panned away to some paramedics.

Asami squeezed both of the hands she was holding, letting out a sudden sharp inhale as she couldn’t ignore her rapidly beating heart, which only quicken as the news reporter had confirmed her dad was shot.

Yasuko panicked, “no, please no.”

She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him as the news did not mention how badly he’d been injured. Asami embraced her mother, who cried on her shoulder.

“We’ll get to the hospital.”

Yasuko just nodded, then squeezed her eyes tight against a wave of pain, this pregnancy was really taking a toll, soon enough though, he or she would also be moving around.

 

Lin was finding it hard to breathe, since she had probably had internal bruising as well. The Commander saw her Chief struggling and came over to give her a hand.

“You need a hospital. Go with Korra. I’ll take care of things here.” Izumi said taking Lin’s helmet off.

With a hard swallow the Chief nodded and allowed Izumi to help her to the ambulance.

“Come on Sergeant.” It was Harper’s voice as she put one arm under Korra, with Kuvira on her other side. “You probably broke a rib and punctured a lung.”

“Just great.” Korra said through clenched teeth.

Getting into the same ambulance as Lin, Korra was laying on the stretcher and the paramedics got a IV going and oxygen mask.

“Be safe you two.” Lin said from the back.

“We will.” Kuvira nodded, “I’ll look out for Captain jackass.”

Harper just rolled her eyes, while Lin wanted to say something but there was hardly any anger behind her words.

As the doors shut and sped away, Harper playfully hit the back of Kuvira’s helmet. “Asshole.” And with that, they got back into the action, there were more people to arrest.

 

Korra was still conscious as Lin took her hand. “Thank you.”

The officer was puzzled, but couldn’t speak with the mask on. “You are an amazing friend to Kuvira.”

Korra couldn’t help but smile. Lin honestly thought her daughter was going to get hit, but somehow Korra’s quick reflexes pulled Kuvira out of the way. While she hated that Korra had to get hurt, she was grateful Kuvira wasn’t hurt again. Lin’s radio picked up chatter from Izumi saying the situation was nearly under control, as she requested more officers, and ambulances. Turning her radio down, Lin leaned back, undoing the straps of her vest and taking it off then undoing the first couple of buttons on her shirt.

“Chief!” The female paramedic exclaimed seeing what was most likely going to be a large bruise in the center of her chest. Even the Sergeant’s eyes went wide, the Chief had been hit hard.

Lin groaned, Kya wasn’t going to be happy to see this. The bullet had mushroomed out but luckily didn’t penetrate her skin.

 

It was go time, as the first ambulances arrived. Kya made her way to OR 3 to help extract the bullet from Hiroshi's shoulder. Damn hollow point had expanded out causing more damage to the surrounding area. Regardless, he would need a sling. Next, Lin and Korra arrived and the Sergeant was immediately prepped for surgery, as other officers and civilians begun to arrive in rapid succession. Kya was briefed about Korra, she had a punctured lung and broken rib, while Lin had been shot but only received a bruise.

 Setting Korra's rib and patching up the wound, Kya started to suture the young officer up but was called to another patient. Heading towards OR 2, Kya informed one of the nurses to give Lin an update and tell her to go to Kya's office.

 

Team Avatar arrived, while Opal, Asami, and Yasuko showed up moments later.

"Lin!" Yasuko called hurrying to the Chief.

"He's okay, he was hit in the shoulder, you guys will be able to see him soon."

Relief washed over the Satos. With that good news the dull pain in her abdomen subsided. It seemed whenever she got upset or stressed it affected the little life in her.

"And Korra?" Yasuko asked, remembering how Asami gasped in surprised as Korra was hit.

"She'll be fine too." Lin was happy to report as her eyes shifted to Asami, who let out a small breath.

"Bolin!" Opal exclaimed tears in her eyes as Bolin wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

"I love you!" Opal whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Bolin blushed as he rested his forehead on hers, thinking about Hiroshi's advice. Maybe it was time.

"I love you too."

 

Lin excused herself and nearly ran into Kuvira, while heading to Kya’s office.

"Whoa Chief!"

"Sorry! Didn't see you there." Lin apologized, her gaze taking in the Staff Sergeant’s tired expression, her face was smudged with dirt with strands of hair everywhere. Spirits, her daughter was beautiful, Lin wanted to hug her, tell her the truth, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I hope you're going to see a Doctor, that is one nasty bruise." Kuvira indicated.

Briefly looking down her shirt was still partially open.

"Yeah… on my way to see one now." Lin said with a smirk.

"Good good…. I won't keep you." Kuvira nodded and headed for the boys and Opal, hoping Korra would be ready for visitors soon.

 

Lin didn't have to wait long for Kya. As her wife slipped in she closed the door making a point to lock it. The Chief stood up in front of the desk as Kya wordlessly begun unbuttoning the rest of her shirt then helped with her white tank top.

"Lin…" Kya's breath was caught in her throat at the large red welt in the center of her chest partially obscured by her bra.

"I'm alright--" Lin was cut off by Kya's upset voice.

"I watched you run into that building, I heard there were shots fired and then that explo…" stopping mid-sentence as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Lin’s heart ached for Kya, knowing she had caused it. The Chief wasn’t always so great with comforting words or expressing how she felt. But she knew her next actions would speak volumes about the love she held for her wife.

Cupping her wife's cheek, Lin drew her in for a kiss, setting the pace of the kiss, as it still hurt to take deep breaths. Warm, gentle hands found themselves stroking through Lin's greying hair. As the Chief’s hands went under the Doctor's blue scrub top. Pulling apart enough to get Kya's shirt off before continuing to kiss. Loosening Lin's belt it too fell to the floor as Kya unbutton the pants next while kissing Lin’s neck. The Chief’s hands were now clenching the desk behind her, as she arched her neck back giving her wife more access.

"Couch...." Lin managed to say, legs feeling weak.

Kya backed up bringing Lin down on to the couch. Unhooking her wife's bra, Kya noticed a slight wince when doing so.

"Did I hurt--" a kiss silence the Doctor.

"It's fine… I just need you… I love you." Lin's voice had so much emotion in it. Fresh, but happy tears streamed down Kya’s face.

Eventually clothing was no longer a barrier between them. Kya had been lucky she hadn't been paged but this was her day off, she only came in to help.

"I need to get back." Lin said after a few minutes of cuddling as she started to climb off the couch.

Kya groaned at the loss of contact. Office sex was the best, whether it was here or in Lin's. Gathering their clothing, they dressed with goofy smiles plastered to their faces.

“Amazing as always, Chief.” Kya beamed while licking her lips.

“Always a pleasure, Doctor.” Lin said with a laugh before going in for one last kiss.

 

Propped up in bed, with his shoulder in a sling and hospital shirt on. Hiroshi smiled as his wife and daughter came in. Yasuko immediately kissed him, until Asami cleared her throat.

“Come here.” Hiroshi waved her over, as she leaned in giving him a gentle hug.

“How is Hiroshi Jr. doing?”

Yasuko quirked an eyebrow, “What makes you think it’s a boy?”

He shrugged, “We already have a daughter.” But he winked at Asami, who giggled. While Yasuko tried to give him a convincing frown.

Hiroshi spoke about what happened leading up to the shooting, and how Bolin and his team with Lin had come to the rescue. However, Asami was rather impatient, while she was glad her dad was okay, she wanted to see Korra, if only to see for herself that the officer was okay.

“Give Korra a chance.” Yasuko said abruptly startling her.

Asami figured her parents knew something was up.

“Her job is more dangerous, yes, but I was injured. Life is unpredictable. Enjoy the time you have, don’t worry about how much time you may or may not have.” Hiroshi explained taking his wife’s hand as she absently rub her belly with the other.

“It’s not that simple.” Asami hung her head, it was great advice and all but they had no idea how she probably had crushed Korra’s heart.

 

Asami only needed to follow the trail of police officers to find Korra's room. With the door open she saw Korra was fully awake and joking with her friends, even Opal was there. Korra was happy and smiled as Kuvira leaned in giving her a kiss to her temple. She was about ready to turn on her heels and leave when someone spoke up.

"We see you princess."

Asami cringed. While Kuvira was the only one who knew what happened, the rest only knew Asami rejected Korra.

Catching Opal's eyes, she looked disappointed, Asami had really messed up. Kuvira discretely took her friend’s hand, Korra squeezed the hand, a part of her wanted to see Asami, another part of her wanted Kuvira to give her a passionate kiss, just to screw with the lawyer.

"Come on, we'll go look for some real coffee." Mako said looking to his brother and Opal, who nodded as they left.

Before Kuvira moved away she bent down and whispered into Korra's ear.

"If she wants you in her life… make her work for it."

Korra nodded slowly as she turned her head to face Kuvira.

"Kiss me with passion." Korra had made up her mind.

"Thought you'd never ask." With a bit of a chuckle she took Korra's cheek in one hand and kissed her.

Asami was a bit taken back and adverted her gaze, hands clenched at her sides, she deserved this. The jealousy she felt told her pushing Korra away was not the right thing to do.

 _'Stupid.'_ Asami yelled at herself internally as her jaw tighten.

Resting her forehead on Korra's, "if you need me to be your girlfriend, just say the word."

Korra blushed slightly, "I think you have your eyes on someone else."

With a wink Kuvira made for the exit passing Asami, the officer just stared at the woman.

Coming into the room the lawyer made for the side of the bed.

"I'm… I... I was scared for you."

"I'm fine, I don't intentionally try to get hurt, you know." Korra explained.

Asami felt embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry for--"

"Don't try to apologize, you had your chance a week ago." Korra interrupted frustrated.

Asami swallowed hard, that was true. "Fair enough."

"I would have been fine with a friendship…. But I just thought there was more between us." Korra confessed.

Memories of their heated sex session flooded Asami's mind. Then there was the gala, despite having ulterior motives, she did enjoy dancing and kissing Korra. Now though she wasn't so sure she could make things better and wished there was some sort of restart button.

 Silence hung between them as Asami desperately tried to think of something, while Korra was content to watch her sweat.

“I guess you’ll be off for a bit?” she asked.

“Maybe a few days, then I’ll be back at the court house.” Korra just shrugged.

“Is there some way I can make things up to you?” Asami really wanted to make amends.

“How can I trust you?” Korra’s eyes pinned the lawyer.

Asami fidgeted with her hands, while biting on her lower lip and as she was going to respond, the officer spoke first.

“You played me for a fool. How am I supposed to forgive you? How will I know you won’t do it again?” she could feel herself getting worked up, her chest ached from breathing, the meds must be wearing off.

“I… I…” Asami trailed off noticing the machines readings were erratic. “Korra, calm down please.”

A nurse ran into the room as warning tones went off.

“Officer! Relax! I’ve got something for the pain!” the nurse said getting a syringe ready.

“She’s bleeding!” Asami exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

The nurse looked and on Korra’s chest, where she had been sutured up blood was seeping through. Slamming her hand on the comms button the nurse called for a Doctor. Asami had stepped back against the wall, this was her fault, she had worked Korra up.

The officer was in pain as she was sweating, small whimpers escaped her lips. She struggled to take a deep breath, which was even more painful. Her hands instinctually went to the blood on her hospital gown, while the female nurse tried in vain to push them away. Her stitches had ripped, luckily a Doctor came in and gave Korra a sedative.

“OR 1, get Kya!” He told the nurse.

Korra was wheeled away, leaving Asami in the room, shocked and afraid. She just kept making things worse. Sliding down the wall, she sat on the ground as sobs racked her body. This was what she was trying and failing to avoid. How did getting to know the officer a little better lead her to all of this heartache?

 

Kuvira was heading out of the emergency wing, when she noticed Harper sitting on an exam bed in her tank top and pants, utility belt slung over a chair.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked coming up as she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of her pants.

“Yeah… just getting my lungs checked out.” Harper waved nonchalantly.

“How’s your friend?”

“Good, just one broken rib and punctured lung, she’ll be on her feet in no time.” Kuvira was content to make small talk.

“Why kiss me? It was more than trying to get a rise.” It was a nagging feeling she had ever since it happened.

“So you liked it?” Harper grinned.

Kuvira stepped closer, “What if I did?”

The Captain stifled a laugh and stood to her full height, she was a little taller than Kuvira.

“Don’t go all soft on me.” She whispered, lips right next to her ear. Chills ran down Kuvira’s spine. Readying herself with a retort, but she never got the chance to use it.

“Kuvira!” it was the princess’s voice.

The Staff Sergeant whirled around, if she somehow hurt Korra again, Kuvira wasn’t going to hold back.

“What did you do this time?” annoyance in her voice clear as day.

“Korra… she’s… she’s in surgery. Ripped her stitches.” Asami explained in a shaky voice.

“What? What in the spirits did you do to her?!” Kuvira was getting mad as she took a step closer, then felt Harper’s hand on her arm.

“Easy there, Let her explain.” The Captain advised.

“We were just talking that’s all, then she got a little upset and started to bleed from her stitches.” She honestly didn’t know why she was talking to Kuvira about this. That woman got on her nerves, then seeing them kiss.

“A little upset?! You’re lying!” Kuvira felt her hands balling up into fists.

Asami took a step backward as Harper moved in between the pair. “Stand down.” Ice blues narrowed on Kuvira as the anger radiated off her.

“What is going on here?” It was the Chief coming up to join them, Opal and the boys behind her.

“Its Korra… princess here… made her upset and her stitches got ripped.” Kuvira accused, pointing to the lawyer. Harper made sure she couldn’t lunge at Asami though.

Lin rubbed her eyes, she did not need this, she knew Korra was back in surgery. As she and Kya were leaving she was paged to the OR.

“I doubt that Asami made her so upset that she ripped her stitches. More like the intern that sewed her up didn’t do it properly.” Lin explained as she rubbed her forehead and sighed.

Kuvira was still irate and narrowed her eyes at Asami, but she wasn’t backing down anymore.

“Home, Kuvira,” turning to her male officers Lin told them the same thing. “That’s an order. Do not argue with me. I’ll let you all know how she is doing later.”

“Do as the Chief says, Sergeant.” Harper yet again whispered into her ear, and again she got chills.

Not wanting to leave, but Lin’s wrath was something she would like to avoid, Kuvira, Opal and the boys headed out. Lin couldn’t tell Asami to leave but she could bar her from seeing the officer, if Lin felt it was necessary. The Captain was left standing with Lin.

“You might want to adjust your collar, Ma’am.” Harper suggested and promptly turned to go back to the exam bed.

Lin cursed under her breath as she readjusted her collared police shirt knowing the exact spot she was referring too.

 

Korra was out of surgery and recovering. While Kya wanted to suture her up, she let the intern fix her mistake as Kya guided her. Asami watched Korra sleep, she wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Gently she stroked the young woman’s hair away from her face, Korra’s face only twitched in response. How would she ever convince Korra to trust her again? Then again, she had built her career out of persuading a jury to believe her by telling them a more conclusive story then her opponent.

“Asami?” A gentle voice called to her.

Turning it was her parents, her dad was ready to go home, his arm in a tight sling, his other hand holding on to her mom’s.

“Are you staying?” Yasuko asked.

With one last look at Korra, she started shaking her head. “I think I’ll go home with you guys, if that’s okay?”

Both of them smiled, “You are welcome anytime, you know that.” Hiroshi stated.

Watching the Satos leave Kya nudged Lin. “If your daughter knew about you—us. That could be us.”

Lin snorted. “I’m sure it isn’t always like that.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Just a thought.”

Turning swiftly Kya gave Lin a quick kiss to her lips. “Let’s go home. I have plans that involve a more thorough examination of your injury.”

“I can’t wait.” Lin winked as she took Kya’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear Korrasami is my end game. Yeah I made Asami somewhat of a cold hearted bitch. I really didn't want too at first, but i changed my mind to keep the angst train going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, as I am sure some of your can tell.... I am struggling to fill the space leading up to baby Sato's birth, while maintaining the suspense/drama for a great pay-off. I really don't want to skip ahead too much.
> 
> Question time... does anyone actually want to see a Kuvira/Harper pairing? like them being in a committed relationship?

The woman of her dreams sat up straddling her thigh, clad only in lacey red and black lingerie. Tanned hands held firmly to pale hips, has hands rake through black tresses accentuating her lean figure, hips rocking back and forth slowly. A pair of green eyes dark with desire opened.

"Korra.…" the low seductive voice purred. "I want you so badly."

Raising up and wrapping her arms around Asami's back, Korra attached her lips to the pale neck, sucking, biting and kissing, before a sudden gasp from Asami interrupted her.

"Your bleeding!"

Looking down at her bare chest just below her breast, blood oozed from an open wound trailing down her abs.

 

With a sharp inhale Korra's eyes popped open. It was night, the lights were dim, as things were relatively quiet.

Looking at her chest, there was no blood, although she felt a slight wetness between her legs. Taking a slow deep breath, she rubbed her face. When she closed her eyes to sleep, Asami was hers, in reality she had been rejected in the most cruel of ways.

Like Kuvira had told her, she would make Asami work for a relationship. Then there was the issue of trust. Korra wasn’t sure how long or if it would be truly possible to trust her again. With a yawn she fell back to sleep.

 

Hiroshi was at the office the next day. He had a lot of work to do. The firm only had four other full time lawyers, besides the Satos and a couple of interns. All the lawyers had a legal assistant, while the elder Satos both had two each. Needless to say Hiroshi’s assistants were busy.

Opal brought a stack of papers into Asami’s office.

“What is all this?” Her eyes widened.

“People who want to sue the police department for the brutality displayed at the court house and the riot.” Opal explained her voice not as upbeat.

“You know that we defend the police department.” Asami reminded her.

“Oh yeah…. ?“ Opal raised her eye brow, as if she didn’t already know that. “Well, start defending the force then.” She turned and headed for the door.

“Stop.” Asami said in a frustrated tone as she stood.

Opal stopped but didn’t turn around.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her.” And Asami wasn’t referring to her stitches ripping.

Opal turned slowly, arms folded across her chest. “We’ve known each other for what…. Two years? and I still can’t believe what you did.”

Kuvira had told them all what had happened after leaving the hospital. It was shocking to hear how cold-hearted the lawyer could be.

“Bolin is a cop too, you gotta be scared for him some times right?” Asami asked.

“Of course. But I gave him a chance, sure it hasn’t always been easy. I fell in love with him and that feeling of love and how he makes me feel outweighs the fear.” The assistant described hoping to get through to her friend.

Asami sighed in frustration, “What am I supposed to do with all these files?”

“Your dad wants you to defend the police, since he can’t.”

Picking through the files, there was a lot to go through. Opal saw her boss getting overwhelmed, so she gave her some advice.

“Come on you got this. Just use that cold-hearted attitude of yours.”

Asami’s head snapped to Opal, who had already turned to leave. She deserved that too. Looking at all the work in front of her, it was going to be a long night.

 

It was becoming more and more apparent that whoever Kuvira’s parents were, didn’t want to be found. While she had obtained a birth certificate, it indicated she was healthy but she was delivered at home and no parents were given, another dead end. Kuvira had mentioned she was a foster kid, so she was never adopted and grew out of the system, changing foster homes until she was 19. Even with the resources the lawyer had at her disposal finding names of foster parents wasn’t something that was readily available, not without proper documentation. The orphanage was no help since it had closed 10 years ago.

Yasuko started thinking to herself as she leaned back into her chair. Perhaps, she needed to take a closer look at Kuvira. At 19 she was accepted into the Zaofu police academy, passed with flying colors but only worked as an officer for about two years before nearly getting kicked out because of her reckless behavior. In a strange turn of events Chief Beifong had let her join the RCPD, that was 11 years ago. Curiously though, some of Kuvira’s files were classified and only viewable to the Chief and the RC Internal Affairs. The file did mention a few suspensions, with one being a month or so ago. All her suspensions though were due to altercations with other officers.

Checking Korra’s, Opal’s boyfriend and his brother’s files, they were all squeaky clean compared to Kuvira’s. It seemed the Chief was protecting Kuvira, which came as a bit of a surprise given her tendency to be reckless. She also rose through the ranks easily with her recent promotion to Staff Sergeant, her ultimate goal was to be a permanent member of the tactical division. Having tried out at least three times and failing every time.

It seemed that this officer was having a particular rough go of things. Yet, the Chief’s name kept popping up, Lin was truly invested in this officer, but why? Other officers would have been kicked out by now. Lin’s police file was readily available but like Kuvira’s file, some parts were classified, especially in her younger years. Lin was reserved but her no-nonsense attitude and steadfast approach to the rules and regulations was well known.

Yasuko inhaled sharply, junior was getting upset for some reason. While she knew she shouldn’t be having coffee, she did once in a while. What her husband didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. Rubbing her belly seemed to calm junior and while they could learn of the gender, they decided not to. They had requested to know their first child and had named her before she was even born. With junior calm, she got back to investigating.

Why would Lin put up with Kuvira’s attitude? Yasuko could see maybe in the beginning but 11 years? As she continued to rub her belly the shocking realization hit her. Because she and Hiroshi let their daughter get away with things too.

 

“Ready to leave?” Bolin asked Korra, as he and Mako were tasked with picking the Sergeant up and getting her home.

“Absolutely.” Korra said grabbing the jacket Mako handed her.

With her ribs bound, some pain meds and at least three days off of work. Korra planned to relax, knowing Kuvira was back on patrol, finally.

“You missed my turn.” Korra frowned, Bolin was driving with Mako in the back.

“I know… I just need your opinion on something first though.”

Korra looked at him skeptically but said nothing. In 10 minutes they stopped at a jewelry store and Bolin showed them both an emerald engagement ring. Mako had seen pictures of it before this, but up close it was stunning. The band was silver and the emerald sat in the middle, flanked by two smaller diamonds.

“Oh wow, Bo! You’re finally going to pop the question.” Korra was excited as she patted him on the back.

“Yeah…. So? Is it good?” Bolin hesitated a bit.

“It’s great.” Mako smiled, happy for his little bro. He and Opal were meant to be together.

“I second that! She’ll love it. When you gonna ask?” Korra wondered.

“Her birthday is coming up, I’m asking her then.” Bolin said as he smiled at the ring.

Once paid for they headed to Korra’s place. The boys made sure she didn’t need or want anything. Laughing she told them she could take care of herself and Kuvira would be home in the evening.

“Let me help.” Kuvira shoved Korra’s hands away from the binding around her ribs.

“I got it.” She protested, so her roommate just stood back, Korra would need help eventually.

After a dozen muttered curses, she couldn’t wrap her ribs back up. “Damn it. Kuvira!” Korra groaned in defeat.

With a laugh the older woman helped. “I knew you’d do the same for me.” Korra said turning.

Kuvira smiled then quickly tapped Korra’s nose. “I’m taking a shower.”

 

The next morning, Kuvira awoke feeling something heavy on her left side, it was Korra, she was cuddled right up next to her. Kuvira usually slept in the nude, while her roommate was in a bra and underwear. Unfortunately, if she wanted to get up she would have to wake Korra.

“Come on, sleepy head. I need to get up.”

Muffled noises came from Korra, managing to roll her on to her back, blue eyes open to see a smiling Kuvira above her.

“Ugh….”

As Kuvira dressed, Korra watched thinking about what she should do today. She really didn’t want to stay indoors all day. Although the gym was a no go or any type of exercise for that matter.

By mid-morning, Korra ended up at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the court house. Sitting by the window and people watching, when a familiar voice had her looking towards the front counter.

“The usual?” the cashier asked.

“Yeah, but make it a triple. It’s going to be a long day.” Asami huffed, already regretting the day ahead.

“Of course.” The cashier took the money as Asami moved off to the side turning to look out over the crowd of people.

She felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sight of Korra, dressed in her water tribe clothing, hair in her unique three ponytails. The officer simply took a sip from her mug, gaze never leaving the lawyer. It was good to see Korra out and about and Asami found herself smiling internally.

Making a decision that it was never too late to try and start over, Asami steeled her resolve and with coffee in hand made her way to Korra.

“This seat taken?” Asami asked.

Korra shook her head ‘no’, all the while thinking what she was up too.

Taking the seat Asami started the conversation. “You are looking much better.”

“Uh huh.” Korra shrugged her eyes taking in Asami’s dark red business suit. “On your way to court?”

Asami nodded. “How long before you’re back to work?”

The officer thought about it for several moments, her rib wouldn’t be fully healed for another four to six weeks, but she could go back to the court house in a few days if she wanted.

“A couple of days. I’ll probably go stir crazy if I’m home for too long.” Korra chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Realization dawned on her, she just flirted with Asami.

The lawyer’s expression soften, Korra was just too damn adorable sometimes.

“I should get going.” She sighed.

Korra stood just moments after Asami.

You know,” The officer started her voice low. “You have a lot of work to do, if you want another chance.”

The lawyer frowned and stared at her cup. “I know.” It was barely a whisper.

“Some advice?”

Asami looked up very interested in what she would say.

“Don’t wait too long, because I won’t wait forever.” With that statement she took her seat.

That was less then helpful and made Asami’s insides twist into knots, thinking about just how long she had to make things right. If she had to make an educated guess probably not long.

 

Kuvira sat in the passenger seat of the police cruiser, the wind blowing through her hair as she watched the buildings, and people pass by.

“Good to have you back.” Xander said with a smile as he briefly averted his gaze from the road.

“Good to be back.” Kuvira was excited to say the least.

A call came over the radio, a suspect was on the run.

“Car 36 heading to cut him off.” Kuvira responded as the adrenaline started pumping through her veins.

“If it turns into a foot chase maybe you should—“

“Oh…. Spirits no! I got this!” she cut off her partner.

Xander was still weary though. “Be careful.”

“I’ll be fine, I know you got my six.” Kuvira winked at him. He blushed, spirits! His partner was gorgeous.

Heading to the scene the suspect was on foot heading down an alleyway.

“I’ll chase, you cut him off with the car.” She instructed jumping out and breaking into a run.

Only a few seconds into running, she felt sluggish, her breathing was starting to become short. Pushing herself hard, the suspect was just up ahead.

“Stop!” RCPD!”

The man only looked behind him then quickly turned to a door, shaking the door handle then kicking it hard but it wouldn’t budge. Kuvira caught up gun at the ready.

“Hands up! Down on the ground!”

The man would be stupid to run as the officer cuffed him. With the sun beating down, Kuvira tried to steady her breathing, her lungs burned with just a bit of exercise. With the man cuffed and on his knees, she noticed a tattoo around his neck partially hidden by his shirt. It was Triad in origin and as Kuvira looked around at the buildings the gang’s tags were all over them.

Footsteps sounded behind her. Whirling around weapon out. Three men, two with bats and the leader with a tire iron were coming to her.

“Drop your weapons!” Kuvira yelled moving her gun between all three of them.

“You’re out numbered.” The leader laughed.

Kuvira called for backup saying there were more suspects. As she moved her gun from one man the other two would move, they were coming closer.

“Stop! I will shoot!” Kuvira threatened pulling the hammer back on her gun.

A shot was fired and one of the man went down clutching his leg, it was Korra. The leader moved swiftly and swung at Kuvira knocking her weapon from her hands. As Kuvira arched back punching at him, he ducked as his friend tackled her. Kuvira’s back hit the ground hard, nearly knocking all the wind out of her. Struggling with the lanky gang member, she heard Korra’s voice.

“Put it down now!” Korra yelled having heard the chatter over her radio, and since she wasn’t far she just head to check it out, worried for her friend. The leader had grabbed Kuvira’s gun.

Kuvira pushed the man away and scrambled to her feet.

“Drop it! I’ll kill her!” The leader pointed at Kuvira and Korra let the barrel of her gun point to the ground all but ready to drop it.

Another shot and the second man was hit in the back. The leader turned and fired hitting the off-duty female, who was flanked by two other off-duty officers. Stumbling  while clutching at the bullet wound. Harper instructed her two female teammates to fire.

Two shots were fired into the leader’s chest as he fell to his knees then stomach. Three squad cars pulled up seconds after that, with officers rushing to the scene. Seeing Harper’s teammates taking care of her. Kuvira pulled Korra into a hug.

“Spirits! Kuvira. I thought…” Korra trailed off, voice full of uneasiness. Her friend hushed her.

“I’m alright.” She said with a quick kiss to a tanned cheek.

Ambulances arrived, two wounded, one dead, the other uninjured. All Triad gang members as they were at the edge of the gang’s territory.

“Captain…. You came out of nowhere.” Kuvira was really surprised.

“Heard the chatter over the radio. Thought we’d investigate.” Harper said as if it was no big deal.

Kuvira’s eyes looked at the bullet hole, she was so lucky to have armor on. Harper passed the Staff Sergeant her weapon back.

“Kuvira, I’m sorry… I—“ Xander called as he jogged up to the group of officers.

“Save it, Sergeant. You made it here. It’s all good.” She told him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

The alleyway became a crime scene, as Lin received the report. Somehow a simple suspect on foot turned into four off duty officers appearing at the scene, in which one of them shouldn't even have been there, and in the center of it all was Kuvira, who was ambushed by three other gang members. Arriving at the scene, she immediately rounded on Korra.

"What in the world are you doing responding to such a call?" The Chief’s voice wasn’t exactly angry, more worried than anything.

Korra rubbed the back of her head. "I just wanted to help."

Lin just sighed her gaze looking at Kuvira. "Front and center, Staff Sergeant."

Obeying orders the officer braced herself for what was to come.

The Chief took Kuvira's body cam off, "I'll be reviewing this."

The officer simply nodded.

With injuries and one dead suspect, Lin wanted to know who gave the order to shoot to kill. Harper stepped up immediately, saying she gave the order only after she was shot.

That was all Lin needed. Dismissing the off duty officers and telling Xander and Kuvira to get back to patrol.

Arriving at the station by late afternoon Lin was informed that Mrs. Sato was waiting for her. Heading to her office Lin couldn't think of what the woman would want.

 

"Mrs. Sato." The Chief acknowledged taking in the sight of the woman seated. She was starting to show as her pants and shirt were somewhat tighter.

"Chief…." Yasuko started and waited for her to sit. "You need to tell Kuvira the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Lin acted surprised.

Yasuko brought out a folder and placed it on the desk as she sat back in her chair.

"Don't make me go into lawyer mode."

Lin picked up the folder and scanned the information. It was neat, organized, and her handwriting was clear and legible.

"No wonder you are regarded as one of the best lawyers in this City." Lin spoke after a few moments trying to avoid the inevitable conversation just a bit longer.

Yasuko blushed a little. "You need to tell her."

Lin took a deep breath, "Imagine you had to give up Asami and how hard it would be to tell her after 33 years."

"Oh Lin…." Yasuko's expression soften, "she was an accident."

The Chief hung her head, that was a polite way of putting it.

"You went to university… I'm sure you've had…. encounters."

A smile came over the lawyer, "Hiroshi was one of those encounters. But we always wanted kids. We were young, the firm was new, and we were thrilled to have Asami. It wasn't easy, but we managed."

Lin shifted in her seat, "I was selfish… I wanted my career first. And if she learns of that, she'll be livid."

Reaching out and taking Lin's hand, green eyes slowly lifted.

"And once the anger is out you two can start to heal. You and Kya would be wonderful moms." Yasuko said gently and with a squeeze she let go and stood.

Reaching for the folder, Yasuko winced in pain while sucking in a shaky breath through clenched teeth.

Lin was up and at her side. "Easy there.… Just breathe."

With one hand on her back and the other steadying herself on the desk, she took several calming breaths.

"The baby is just upset." The lawyer begun to rub the pressure point on her back where Kuvira had shown her.

Standing straight again she felt better.

"What was that you were doing?" Lin asked seeing the odd circular motions.

Yasuko smiled. "Your daughter taught me some pressure points."

The Chief was surprised. Before she could ask where her daughter learned that. Yasuko answered.

"Being a foster kid, she learned a lot of interesting things. Oh, she's also a fairly good dancer."

Lin frowned at the last part, while her friend laughed.

"No she wasn't a stripper." And saw relief come over Lin.

These were the things Lin should be learning about her daughter, which made her think about all the lost time.

"Tell her Lin." There was a finality in Yasuko’s voice.

"I'm assuming that she asked you to do this."

The lawyer hummed in response, "your daughter is also quite the flirt and very confident."

Lin rubbed her forehead, she knew of Kuvira's flirtatious attitude. After the fire incident, she and Harper hadn't really stopped flirting with one another.

"Kuvira takes after you in the flirting department, remember flirting with Kya?" Yasuko smiled as she grabbed the folder.

Lin's mouth just fell open. ‘ _How did she know?’_ Yasuko answered the unspoken question.

"Kya told me. Now tell your daughter, don't make me nudge Kuvira in the right direction."

Lin nearly panicked but held on long enough to say bye. As she took her seat again, she was mentally exhausted, being torn between telling her and facing the consequences or not telling her and risk Kuvira finding out. A small grin tugged at her lips, Yasuko had done an excellent job of figuring out her secret, and who better than the woman who could win cases with precision and in rapid succession. Having looked at the case from every side choosing the Kuvira angle. Although, Yasuko’s own motherly instincts probably played a bit of a role too.

 

Lin was home on time and told Kya that Yasuko had figured out her secret. As hard as Lin tried to hide the fact that her decision about telling her daughter the truth wasn’t interfering with her work, the Doctor knew better. Going to the couch together, Kya hoped want she had to say next would help her wife make a decision, although she was going to have to break patient-doctor confidentiality.

“Kuvira talks to me about her nightmare, of not saving her teammate.”

Lin was intrigued, arching one eyebrow.

“But she also talks about her desire to find her parents.” Kya continued taking one of Lin’s hands and before she could protest Kya held up her other hand. “Long before she asked you to look for them, she’s always wanted to know. And the fact that she reached out to Yasuko, who would have considerable resources, means she’s getting a bit desperate.”

Lin suddenly stood up. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Then I have an ultimatum for you.” Kya said seriously.

“What?!” she was in stunned belief. “Really? What gives you the right? Of all the people, you, my wife should understand.” Lin paced, her anxiety was running high.

“You and Kuvira are both becoming distracted by this. You not only risk putting your life or hers, but others as well in danger.” Kya tried making her point.

“What’s the ultimatum?” the Chief was curious, Kya wouldn’t leave her over this though. 

“You tell her before I do.” And with that Kya stood heading towards their bedroom.

As she passed by Lin a hand on her arm stopped her. “Don’t do this to me.” Lin’s voice was low as she choked back her emotions. Kya held Lin’s gaze for longer than necessary.

“Fine, but if I see that it’s – mmmm—“ her words were swallowed by a kiss.

“I won’t let it come to that.” The Chief promised.

 

Asami couldn’t remember how long ago it was when she had stayed this late at the firm, probably in her intern days. Defending the police force against being sued was difficult, when some of the arguments had valid points against the force, others not so much.

“Asami?” a male’s voice called.

Startled, she didn’t reply, the voice didn’t seem familiar.

“Asami?” it was her dad as he entered her office.

Letting out a sigh of relief, but then again only the Satos were key holders to the building.

“Come on, you’re coming with me. You have your mom worried since you left your phone at our place.” Hiroshi explained.

“You didn’t try my work phone.” Asami gestured to the desk.

“The ringer isn’t on.” Her dad said a frown appearing.

And of course it wasn’t, she usually had it off when she didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Sorry.” She muttered rubbing at her eyes then stood coming to her dad, who put his arm around her shoulder.

Heading to her parents place, her mom greeted her with a hug.

“I’m okay mom. You didn’t have to worry.” Asami pulled from the hug and took a look at her. At home she didn’t have to try and hide her pregnancy and junior was certainly growing.

“Is junior kicking or moving yet?” she asked hands on her mom’s expanding abdomen.

“Only a little.” Yasuko smiled as they headed upstairs together, stopping mid-way and looking to her husband asking if he was coming.

“In a bit, you go and spend time with Asami, once junior is born we won’t have a lot of time.” Hiroshi suggested with a smile.

As they continued up the stairs, Yasuko suggested that Asami come to the ultrasound tomorrow, she agreed. Up in Asami’s room, she got up enough courage to ask her mom about Korra, while she didn’t explain how she screwed up though. Asami was just looking for some advice.

“Ask her on a date…. And make sure you say it’s a date.” Yasuko proposed but Asami groaned, with so much work to do, it would be hard.

With a kiss to Asami’s forehead, her mom spoke. “If you want her, you have to fight for her. It’s as simple as that. You’re a Sato, we don’t give up easily.” With a wink Yasuko left.

Flopping back on to her bed, hands on her forehead. Tomorrow she would ask Korra on a date, like she did in the beginning, this time though it wouldn’t be platonic.


	11. Chapter 11

The station was somewhat quiet this fine morning as Kuvira headed in after Xander had said he would meet her there. Scanning the station her eyes caught a woman at one of the desks with her head down, short black hair tucked behind one ear and in her police uniform, which was slightly different then her own.

“Captain?” Kuvira asked, looking at the rank and insignia of the tactical division.

As the head came up she was wearing black rimmed glasses. “Yeah?”

Kuvira was stunned, damn, those glasses made her sexy side come out more, since they were low on the bridge of her nose.

“Nice glasses.”

“They’re just for reading.” Harper said taking them off.

“Whoa.… put them back on, they make looking at your face bearable.” Kuvira said while leaning forward on the desk.

Harper rolled her eyes, gathered her paperwork and was ready to leave, but she couldn’t resist getting a jab in.

“How’s your relationship with Xander going? Have you let him into your pants yet?”

Kuvira was unfazed and just folded her arms. “I don’t do guys, unlike yourself. Remember the gala?”

The Captain snorted, “That was all for your benefit. Now my two female teammates, been with both of them.” She started moving off.

“Are you serious?” The Staff Sergeant grabbed her arm. “All that for what? Did you think it would make me jealous? Because I most certainly wasn’t.” Harper could be so cold one minute then hot, one moment she was dancing with a guy the next she kissed Kuvira.

“Mission accomplished, you’re getting all riled up over nothing, you are too easy Sergeant.” A smug smile crossed Harper’s features.

Kuvira mentally kicked herself for walking right into her trap.

“Captain, Staff Sergeant…. My office now.” It was the Chief’s voice, although it didn’t sound irritated.

“Spirits! If I get suspended again….” Harper let the threat hang in the air her blue eyes narrowed on green ones.

Dropping her paperwork off first, she was the last in, as Lin sat casually behind her desk.

“Kuvira, your partner won’t be in today.”

“What? Why?” she questioned immediately, “He told me that he was going to be late.”

“Well things have changed, don’t worry, he’s okay. In the meantime, the Captain will be your partner.” Lin explained and waited for the incoming explosion of protests.

“What!?” they both said in unison and shot quick glances at each other.

“You’ve done patrol before.” Lin simply said, eyeing Harper. It would do them good to spend a shift together.

“What about the Commander.… I should—“ Lin waved dismissively.

“Already been taken care off. She knows and you’re good to go, Captain. Questions?” Lin eyed the pair, Kuvira wasn’t really putting up much of a fight.

“I don’t think I can stand working with Captain jackass for a whole shift.”

_‘Spoke too soon.’_ The Chief thought.

“Asshole.” Harper muttered.

“I can do without the name calling. This isn’t up for debate.” Lin stood hands on her hips. “You both have worked together in the past, no reason you can’t again.”

Both women groaned, why was the Chief doing this?

“Are we being punished?” Kuvira asked, it had to be the reason.

Lin laughed, “What? Just go. Before I remember the name calling.”

They were both out in a hurry all the while Lin hoped some good would come of this.

 

Out in the parking lot and heading for the cruiser Harper asked for the keys.

“Spirits no way! I know this route, so you get to ride shotgun.” Kuvira laughed, there was no way she was letting the Captain drive.

After an hour of driving Kuvira spoke up, not that she didn’t enjoy the silence but something was bugging her about yesterday.

“Why were you and your teammates so close to gang territory?”

“That’s on a need to know basis.” Harper immediately responded.

“Oh…. so its classified.” Kuvira said with a sideways glance seeing her roll her eyes.

Harper groaned only 11 more hours to go. The radio had a few calls coming through, but other officers were closer and responding instead, until the dispatch call for them specifically.

“Car 36…. head southward towards downtown, illegal street racing in progress. Car 29 is heading north to cut them off.”

With lights and sirens Kuvira sped off. Car chases were the best and with the updated cruiser the illegal racers didn’t stand a chance.

Coming around the corner, two sports cars, one yellow the other red, were dodging traffic and once they noticed the police, they panicked as the red car clipped the yellow one spinning them both out to opposite sides of the road.

“I got the yellow one.” Harper said, Kuvira nodded as they both jumped out.

Both drivers got out of their cars, trying to make a break for it, Kuvira tackled the young man pushing him over the hood of his car and cuffing him. Hearing the sirens of Car 29, she pushed him to the ground and started to turn around to see if Harper needed help.

The sunlight glinted off a piece of metal, which caught Kuvira’s eye, the other suspect was an older muscle bound man waving a knife or switchblade at the Captain. He was able to grab Harper’s left hand and slammed it down on the hood as he jammed the knife through the back of her hand. She didn’t yell out in pain, rather clenching her teeth and grinding them together. Kuvira was on the move as the perp punched Harper in the face splitting her left eyebrow. With her hand impaled she fell to one knee, her arm twisted at a painful angle and a headache starting to form.

She inhaled a painful breath, blood running into her eye and as she reached for her gun, the car shook quickly, as Kuvira had slammed the man up against the car, her forearm against his throat while her gun was pushing into his gut. Anger flowed through her as her trigger finger was itching to fire. Seeing Harper get hurt set her off and she charged at the suspect, weapon out before he could try anything else.

“You’re gonna pay, asshole!” Kuvira pushed harder against his throat with her forearm, rage and adrenaline giving her more strength. He tried to inhale a mouthful of air, as her weapon was digging into his side pressing against his ribs.

“Damnit! Just cuff him!” Harper gasped, “Don’t shoot!”

Squealing tires of a cruiser were heard as the officers went to the other suspect. Kuvira nearly didn’t hear her partner, all her attention focused on the suspect, thinking if she should just shoot or crush his windpipe. Out of the corner of her eye, Harper was standing as she grabbed the handle of the knife trying to free her hand. She pulled the knife out of her hand and somehow it was more painful coming out, as the pain brought her to her knees again.

Kuvira cuffed the man then kicked him in the back of his knees. Getting to the Captain’s side, as another officer grabbed the suspect, while he was yelling that Kuvira was going to kill him.

“We gotta get to the hospital.” Kuvira anxiously said as she was on her knees, grabbing a compress from her belt.

“Yeah….” Harper was sweating, breathing heavily while keeping pressure on her hand.

Helping her partner to her feet as another officer was going to call an ambulance. Kuvira declined she could get Harper to the hospital faster.

Never leaving the Captain’s side, Kuvira watched as Kya sewed up her hand, using only local antiseptic and freezing her arm below the elbow. Harper was squeezing Kuvira’s hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Doctor. Remarkably, she had a very high pain tolerance as she breathed through the pain, wincing every once and a while.

“You can go back to patrol….but—“ Kya started.

“Thanks Doctor.” Harper said hopping off the exam bed.

“Whoa!” Kya stepped in front of the officer, hands up. “You need to be careful, it’ll be easy to rip your sutures.”

With a quick nod the Captain spoke, “Thanks again.” And headed off with her partner, only a few more hours left.

Kya only shook her head, hands on her hips. Those two made an adorable couple. Next up, Yasuko’s ultrasound in a half hour.

Heading to the side parking lot of the hospital, Kuvira suddenly turned on Harper pushing her up against the brick building and kissing her, one hand on Harper’s face the other on her waist. Kuvira was certainly a great kisser as Harper pulled her closer by her hips.

Slowly pulling away, tugging at the Captain’s lower lip. “Everything changed between us after the fire, right?”

Harper nodded with a bit of a smile. “You getting all over protective on me sure speaks volumes about your feelings.”

Kuvira blushed, her hand leaving the Captain’s face, but they remained close and holding each other. “I would do that for any officer.”

Harper wasn’t convinced. “ Whatever you say Sergeant. I do like the show not tell way of letting me know how you feel.” As she moved in for another kiss.

 

The Satos were at the firm for a few hours in the morning before heading to the RC General for an ultrasound with Kya. Although the Doctor specialized in ER medicine, she had seen a lot and done a lot over the years and knew enough to recognize if anything was out of the ordinary.

“Don’t tell us the gender.” Yasuko said as Kya passed the wand over her abdomen.

Kya looked at the screen. “Junior is facing the wrong way.”

“That’s my boy!” Hiroshi smiled, junior was mooning them as the baby was quite the mover.

“You are really hoping for a boy, huh dad?” Asami said with a chuckle, while she was happy to be here with her parents, she had asked Korra out and she said yes.

“Kya is everything okay?” Yasuko asked noticing the Doctor staring at the screen.

“Uh yeah, I’ll be giving this to your obstetrician and she can discuss the results, if necessary. Everything looks fine though.”

Somehow Yasuko wasn’t entirely convinced, this pregnancy had been anything but routine. With just under four months to go they were all looking forward to meeting their newest family member.

There it was again, something wasn’t quite right as Kya pressed a few buttons on the machine.

“Come on Kya…. I know that look.”

“You just don’t give up…. Do you?” Kya said looking at her friend, although it made Hiroshi and Asami concerned.

“Is something wrong?” Hiroshi asked taking his wife’s hand.

The Doctor gave in. “I’m not entirely sure and I’ll talk with your obstetrician, but I think we’ll need to schedule a C-section.”

They were stunned at that news, although Kya had to continue. “With that being said, I think junior will be born earlier than expected.”

Yasuko felt a gentle squeeze to her hand, as Asami rubbed her shoulder. The very thought of having a C-section had her on edge. Anxiety clear as day in Yasuko’s eyes, Kya had to reassure her.

“Look….” She said taking Yasuko’s other hand. “C-sections are common and in this case it will be the best option, for both of you.”

“Will you be there?” her eyes pleaded with the Doctor.

Kya nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” That statement made the Satos feel better about all of this.

Not feeling up to going back to work, but knowing Hiroshi needed too, his supreme court case was coming up. Yasuko headed home, saying she would be fine. Their daughter offered to go with her, she could cancel her date, Korra would more than understand. Yasuko decline, she was all right, she just needed sometime alone.

 

Kya headed to her office before seeing the obstetrician, who was at the children’s hospital not far away. Stepping into her office, conveniently enough the Doctor was already waiting for her.

"Hey, I was going to come to you." Kya said setting her files on the desk.

The auburn haired woman waved it off. "I wasn't busy and I know you can get busy in a hurry. Anyways, was I right?"

Kya took a seat first then handed her the stills she had taken. "Afraid so."

The obstetrician studied the results. "I assume you told her." A pair of brown eyes looked up.

Kya nodded, "Didn't exactly go into details. I'll leave that up to you, Tori."

"I have the team all picked out. And you'll be assisting me, your emergency skills will come in handy." Tori said packing up Mrs. Sato's files. "I was thinking of scheduling the C-section for the end of next month." She continued and saw a somewhat surprised expression come over Kya.

"The baby will be premature, are you sure?"

"I really don't think she'll make it to full term and it's best she doesn't go into labor on her own." Tori stood, files in hand, "Looks like I have some work to do. Thanks again Kya."

Waving bye with a smile the obstetrician left and Kya let out a sigh, she hadn't exactly been up front with her friend that was Tori's job, but the less Yasuko had to worry about the better.

 

Korra dressed in lose fitting clothing as it was hard enough to breathe sometimes with her ribs bound. Meeting Asami downtown they opted for vender food as they walked along the boardwalk.

“What are you going to do about Kuvira?” Asami asked, rather abruptly.

“What do you mean?”

“You guys live in a single bedroom apartment.” The lawyer knew she didn’t have to finish her train of thought.

Korra stopped in her tracks, as Asami flinched coming to a stop. She probably should have approached that subject a bit more carefully.

“I don’t think you are in any position to set any terms in this relationship at the moment.” Korra said, hands on her hips. She couldn’t believe Asami’s audacity. “If you think I’ll cheat on you, then we might as well go our separate ways.”

“No no no!” Asami panicked as she reached out to stop Korra from leaving. “I’m sorry—“

“You keep saying that but I don’t know if your heart is in it.” Korra cut her off and watched green eyes go wide with the fear of losing her again.

“It is!” Asami grabbed the woman’s shoulders firmly, looking her in the eyes. “I am so so sorry.”

Putting her hands on Asami’s wrists, Korra spoke in a serious tone, “How far are you willing to go to make this relationship work?”

“As far as it takes.” Asami said without reluctance. A small smile twitched at Korra’s lips.

“As long as we are together, in a committed relationship, I will not sleep or see anyone else. But Kuvira will always be my best friend, just without the benefits.”

The lawyer nodded slowly as she let her arms drop to her sides, her gaze shifting to the ground. She couldn’t stand the thought of Korra sleeping in the same bed as Kuvira, what if the older woman made a move or something. Spirits! What she wouldn’t give to be the one in Korra’s bed.

“Go on…. Get whatever you need to say out now.” The younger woman said, interrupting Asami’s thoughts.

“I just can’t….” her words trailed off.

“I get it. You don’t want me in the same bed as Kuvira. But you have to trust me, that nothing sexual will happen between us. I mean, you must have had a girl in your bed and nothing sexual happened, right?” Korra took the thoughts right out of Asami’s mind.

Asami nodded, thinking about when Ava came to stay in town, sometimes they slept together, sometimes they just fell asleep .

“Well it might not be an issue for much longer.” Korra mused as she continued to walk, leaving Asami somewhat confused and catching up to her.

“What do you mean? Is she seeing someone?”

Korra grinned, “You could say that. Kuvira isn’t so great with feelings, other than anger. But her actions more than speak for themselves sometimes.” Knowing she had confused Asami even more. After Kuvira’s text about kissing Harper at the hospital, it would seem that they were taking their first steps into an actual relationship.

Korra just waved off that particular discussion. “What is important is that you trust me and stop saying sorry because I know you are.”

“Okay.” Was the simple reply.

They walked in silence for a bit, the sun was setting and soon they would have to head back to their cars. Asami made a point to tell Korra about her mom and the C-section she probably was going to have.

“I was born that way.” Korra piped up, her mother had told her that she was in labor for hours before the Doctors finally decided on a C-section. “And I turned out fine.”

Asami laughed, “You turned out more than fine.” No sooner were the words out of her mouth and she was covering it with her hands. But Korra blushed and looked away.

“Korra?” The lawyer asked grabbing her arm to stop her, she just nodded for her to continue.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Korra whispered closing the distance between them. The officer still had feelings for Asami, feelings that never really went away, even when she had been deceived. Sure, she had pushed them away, but now she was letting them resurface slowly but surely.

A small kiss, turned into a much more heated and passionate one, until Korra whimpered in pain prompting Asami to break the kiss.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No…. it’s just a little hard to breathe, but I gotta take deep breaths sometimes, so I don’t catch pneumonia.” Korra explained her hand gently rubbing her chest.

“I think we should call it a night.” Asami suggested concerned for Korra’s health.

She agreed and they headed to their vehicles with a promise of seeing each other again soon.

 

Korra was really happy as she entered her apartment, things had gone well, although now though she would need to speak with Kuvira.

“What are you doing home?” Korra was surprised to see the older woman in the kitchen.

“I’m done my shift and I live here.” Kuvira said a little puzzled. “How was the date?”

“Really good. What about you and the Captain?” she asked coming to the kitchen.

“You know the usual.” Kuvira shrugged and Korra tilted her head to one side, needing more to go on then that.

The older woman just laughed. “What? I like her, she likes me…. What more is there to say?”

Korra gave Kuvira a hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

Pushing her roommate gently away while rolling her eyes. “So…. I’m guessing princess doesn’t want you sleeping in the same bed as me.”

“Yeah, but I told her I wasn’t going to cheat, she and I are starting over but you’ll always be my best friend.”

“Without the benefits, huh?” Kuvira asked as they made their way to the couch. Korra just hummed in response.

“Why aren’t you at Harper’s?” Korra just had to ask.

“Because she has early morning practice and needed to get some sleep tonight. She probably wouldn’t be getting too much of that if I was around. I’ll be spending the weekend with her though. So you and princess can bang each other here.” Kuvira said as she wiggled her eyebrows at the end.

The young woman blushed then remembered something. “Opal’s birthday is this Saturday.” Although she didn’t bother to bring up Bolin proposing.

“I’ll be there.”

Turning away from each other in the bedroom, they both dressed in PJ’s before slipping into bed. Korra fell asleep first as usual. Kuvira stayed awake, hands behind her head, thinking about how she and Harper left the station after their shift. The Staff Sergeant suggested going back to the Captain’s place. In response Kuvira found herself up against the lockers, engaged in an intense kiss, leaving her all hot and bothered as Harper told her they could spend the weekend together. Kuvira almost laughed out loud  remembering how she pushed Harper away, while calling her a name and pretending to be mad.

_‘This weekend was going to be awesome.’_ Was her last thoughts as she fell asleep.

 

Friday morning was here, Lin watched as Kuvira entered the station with Korra, who insisted on going back to work, at least for the day to see how she faired. The last time Kuvira was this happy was right after she met Korra, that was nearly three years ago and probably when they started sleeping together. Lin shook her head while rubbing her eyes, and now her daughter was seeing the Captain. Hearing about how Harper was injured and how very protective her daughter got definitely brought them closer.  Looking down at herself she was in casual clothing and awaiting for Kya to show up as they both had some work to finish up before their long weekend escape. In which Kya had insisted they take, a little time away with each other was just what they needed.

"Mako," Lin called her Lieutenant over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'll be leaving soon, look after the station." Lin explained looking at her watch.

"Of course, uh…Saturday…I'll...." he nervously started.

"Yeah, I know Opal's birthday. Don't worry you can go." Lin reassured the young man.

Kya had come in, while Lin was speaking to Mako, and went to Korra and Kuvira, two of her favorite officers. Putting her arms around both of the officers she asked how they were doing. They were great, with the weekend a upon them and all. Kya noticed Korra’s creased collar and started smoothing it out like a fussy mom while speaking.

"How you feeling?"

"Good. I'll be fine. I won't push myself." Korra smiled at Kya, she was great.

Turning to the Staff Sergeant, the Doctor always marveled at Kuvira's green eyes, so much like her wife's, but only really realized it after Lin had said Kuvira was her daughter.

"Try not to get into car chases or ambushed, okay?" Kya said fixing the cuffs of the officer’s long sleeve shirt.

"I'll try." Kuvira winked then saw the Chief right behind Kya.

"Have fun you two. No need to hurry back." Kuvira said, she was in such a good mood.

Lin let a little smile show before Kya took her hand leading her out before anything could distract her.

"See you at Opal's tomorrow?" Kuvira questioned while putting her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Uh huh, have fun at your girlfriend's." Korra called as her friend flashed a charismatic smile over her shoulder while heading off to patrol.

 

As she was out of her uniform and ready to head out to Harper's, when her phone chimed with a text. Leaning back against the lockers, Kuvira was disappointed. Harper had to cancel, only for tonight though, she was welcome to come over tomorrow. She texted her back with ‘I understand.’ Knowing Harper’s training took priority.

 

“Captain! Get over here!” Izumi called, her top officer was a little off her game.

Closing her phone and tucking it away she got back. Standing with her team, the Commander explained the next drill and the re-shuffle of Grey Fox.

“What?! An all-female team?” the guys on the team were shocked.

Izumi held up her hand. “You guys will be going on another team.”

“You better not be giving me rookies.” Harper said, shifting in her stands.

“They are experienced, don’t worry.” As three women stepped up to join the team.

“Alright, Grey Fox, get ready for your match.” Izumi instructed.

The Commander took her position overlooking the outside training ground as nightfall was upon them. Harper was definitely off her game, sure she had been injured but that wasn’t the reason. Oh…. Kuvira, Lin had mentioned something about the pair. She wondered how the Captain would react when she learned that she was seeing the Chief’s daughter. Watching Harper’s teammates giving her a pep talk and whatever they said worked, as Grey Fox beat every other team with near perfection.

 

Over a year ago Opal and Bolin had purchased a house together in a quite neighborhood, it was a cozy two bedroom, one bath, with a medium sized yard and deck. Opal had invited Asami and a few others from the firm, while Bolin invited his friends. Korra and Kuvira showed up together, and Asami resisted the urge to rush over to her, she just had to wait for Korra to come to her. With a BBQ going, everyone was enjoying themselves. Opal noticed Asami by Korra and was happy for her, the lawyer was really trying, and Korra was all smiles. Which made her wonder where her boyfriend was.

Bolin paced in the kitchen with his brother.

“Calm down.” Mako grabbed his shoulders. “You got this.”

“I don’t… I don’t got this.” Bolin pushed away, hands running through his hair.

Looking through the doorway of the kitchen, most everyone was outside on the deck. He caught a glimpse of Opal, stepping back from the door way, hoping he hadn’t been seen.

“Ask her, Bo.” Mako encouraged.

“I can’t….” Bolin was starting to sweat a little.

“Okay… well, wait until everyone is gone then ask.” Mako suggested folding his arms while leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Taking the ring box out of his pocket and opening it, the brilliant emerald stared back at him. What was he thinking? He wasn’t ready for this. Sure, they had been together for three years, got a house, the next step was marriage, then kids. He started sweating even more.

“Bolin?” Mako said snapping his fingers in front of his little brother’s face.

“Mako…. I can’t have kids, not now.” Bolin stared wide-eyed.

“What… kids? You’re asking Opal to marry you. Not having her babies.”

Stuffing the box back into his pocket and rubbing his forehead. “Maybe I’ll ask her next year.”

Mako was frustrated, Bolin was so happy yesterday, now he was a nervous wreck.

“Bolin?” it was Opal’s voice.

“In the kitchen.” Mako called with a smile, while his brother waved his hands desperately, while mouthing ‘no’.

“Ask her.”

“Hey guys. Come on, food is ready.” Opal said coming to Bolin’s side.

Mako pushed off the counter, leaving.

“You okay?” Opal inclined her head, seeing as Bolin was sweating. He could only nod.

Putting her arms around his neck. “Let’s go, our friends are awaiting.” Then gave him a quick peck to his lips and led him to the deck.

Mako stared at Bolin over the rim of his cup, shaking his head until someone bumped into him.

“When is he gonna ask?” it was Korra’s low voice.

“He chickened out.”

“What? No way.” Korra was surprised, he seemed so confident at the store. “Come on Mako, we gotta help him.”

Taking a long drink before replying. “I already tried. He was a wreck in the kitchen.”

Korra frowned, there had to be some way to nudge Bolin into asking.

“Hey you two.” Asami said coming out of nowhere as she put her arm around Korra’s waist. Mako simply tipped his glass to Asami, while Korra leaned into the taller woman.

As things were starting to wrap up Opal had an announcement to make. With everyone gathered on the deck, She turned to her boyfriend.

“Bolin, from that first day that we were introduced, I knew there was something about you. You’re such a charming, optimistic, lovable guy, and always there when I need you. I can’t picture a life without you. So…. Will you marry me?” Opal asked reaching into her pocket, bringing out a dark leather bracelet, embroidered with a silver heart and their names inside.

The crowd was speechless, it was certainly uncommon for the woman to propose but seeing Bolin’s expression full of love and admiration was so worth it. Opal held the bracelet out as he quickly reached into his pocket bringing out a ring box. Opal gasped, he was planning on asking her.

“Yes!” She exclaimed before Bolin could say anything.

“Yes to you as well.” He laughed as he slipped the ring on his fiancé’s finger and she tied the bracelet to his wrist.

Their friends cheered and clapped as the pair kissed.

“Asami, did you know she was going to do that?” Korra asked with a sideways glance.

“I had no idea.” Asami was just as amazed as everyone else.

Saying good bye to Opal and the brothers, Kuvira made a point of speaking with Korra in private.

“If I were you, I’d bring her to our place and tease the crap out of her.”

Korra considered her friend’s words while watching Asami talk with Opal and admiring the ring.

“When will you be home?” Korra asked with a smile knowing she was headed to Harper’s after this.

“I’ll text you before I come home.” Kuvira said as Asami was heading towards them. “I’ll talk to you later.” She whispered moving off.

“Ready to go?” Korra asked, Asami nodded and couldn’t resist looking at Kuvira’s retreating form. “Hey…. I’m right here.” Korra guided Asami’s gaze back to her with a tanned hand on her cheek.

“My place?” the officer asked knowing that would get her attention.

“Of course!”

 

Kuvira pulled into Harper’s gravel driveway, she lived in a rural area with trees for privacy, a single bay garage and a modern one story house.

Knocking, a voice told her to come in. “Where are you?” Kuvira asked taking a few steps towards what she assumed was the kitchen/dining area.

“Kitchen.” Turning the corner, Kuvira saw the Captain in a plain tank top and jeans, a far cry from her police or combat gear. Her hand was bandaged and a slight bruise was developing around her left brow.

“Sorry about yesterday.” Harper said leaning on the countertop behind her.

“You’re training takes priority, I get it.” Kuvira waved the apology off while looking at the variety of photographs around the open-air concept house.

“Did you take all these pictures?”

“It’s a hobby of mine.” Harper said casually and moved to the fridge.

“So was your friend’s birthday party semi-formal or what?” Harper laughed grabbing two beers from the fridge, handing one over.

“Very funny, jackass.” Taking the beer and looking down at herself, she was in a polo shirt and dress pants.

Harper gestured to the back deck, as there were a few more hours of daylight left.

“I guess you weren’t joking about the alcohol and sex.” Kuvira commented taking a seat.

“I only started drinking in the army, and no I don’t have a problem.”

“You never said why you left?” Harper seemed to be willing to talk about her past and Kuvira realized she actually didn’t know a whole lot about her.

“I was honorably discharged, so I still receive all the benefits and half of my salary.” She explained taking a sip.

“Explains the house. But why chose policing?” Kuvira mused.

“I needed something to do with my time.” The Captain shrugged. “Your turn.” Taking another sip.

Kuvira shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. “What’s there to tell? I’m an orphan from Zaofu, I was never adopted, became a police officer as soon as I could and hope to have a permanent spot in the tactical division.”

“You don’t ask for much.”

“That’s all you got out of that sentence?” Perplexed green eyes looked at ice blues.

“I’m not proud of this but…. I’m sure I’ve made some kids into orphans.” Harper’s voice was low and regretful. Kuvira didn’t know what to say, she actually didn’t know if her parents were alive or if they had died, like the Chief suggested.

“Sorry.” Kuvira whispered. This conversation had gotten relatively dark and sad in a hurry.

With one last mouthful they both finished off their drinks. Harper stood swiftly and shifted her weight to her left leg as her right one still bothered her. Kuvira had noticed the Captain had a bit of a limp, something that wasn’t present at work but at home she could let her guard down.

“I need a shower…. Join me, Sergeant?” she asked extending her free hand.

“Sounds perfect.” Kuvira said taking the hand, although she made a point to pull the taller woman in close for a chased kiss.

A strong hand pinned her wrists above her head against the back wall of the shower, Harper’s lips on hers, water cascading between them, and Harper’s other hand stroking in between her legs. Harper had a great body, which came as no surprise, despite having faint scars on her face and chest then there was her right leg. Some burn marks were healed, with others on their way and Kuvira couldn’t wait to explore the Captain’s body, right now though Harper’s mouth was sucking on her nipple almost to a painful level before going to the other one, as her fingers picked up there pace.

“Damnit Harper!” Kuvira panted in frustration as she banged her head against the wall. Harper had removed her fingers, she was such a tease.

“Calm down.” She whispered, giving Kuvira’s ear a quick tug. “We’ll finish this in bed.” She released the Sergeant’s wrists, one arm went around Harper’s neck the other went to her leg holding it up some and taking some of the Captain’s weight, knowing it was hurting her, as a flash of discomfort passed over those blue eyes.

“Thanks, I think I pushed myself too hard yesterday.” Harper admitted softly then felt a hand running through her short hair.

“Water is getting cold anyway.” Kuvira said with a smile and for the first time Harper blushed although she was trying to hide it.

Arching her back and pushing down on Kuvira’s head between her legs, she felt her pending orgasm as her body started to shake. Sensing this Kuvira didn’t let up until the Captain called out her name.

Upon hearing her name Kuvira looked up licking her lips and smirking. “That’s only the second time you used my name. I was thinking you’d forgotten it.”

Taking several deep breaths before propping herself up on her elbows. “And I thought you told me that I would be the last woman alive you’d want to be screwing.”

They both laughed as Kuvira placed kisses all the way up her body, right before capturing Harper’s lips, she spoke gently. “You are so—“

“Shut up, asshole” Harper abruptly interrupted, seeing Kuvira’s features soften and knew she was going to say something sentimental. “Don’t go all soft on me.” Harper continued before kissing her, and roughly reversing their positions.

Harper was incredibly thorough, Kuvira was having trouble keeping up.

“Had enough?” Harper teased, her hands on Kuvira’s chest as her hips pinned the Sergeant to the mattress.

Kuvira was sweating, out of breath but managed to retort with, “Is that the best you can do?”

“Alright then.… It’s going to be a long night for you.” The Captain’s eyes went darker with desire. 

 

“Your place is really nice.” Asami commented moving to the living room.

“Your place is better.” Korra shrugged putting her keys on a hook, at least the place was clean and tidy, maybe they could be a little more organized though.

“It’s not that bad.” Asami said taking Korra’s hands.

Guiding them to the couch, Asami took a seat.

“Do you want anything to drink or something?” Korra asked rubbing the back of her neck, but realized they just came from Opal’s.

Asami laughed reaching up for a tanned hand. “I’m good…. Although I wouldn’t mind you.”

Korra leaned down and brushed her lips against Asami’s as she tugged Korra towards her. “Not yet.” And Korra pulled away. Before she could move off, Asami was on her feet, arms around the officer’s neck.

“Not yet? It isn’t like it’s our first time.” Asami reminded her.

“You have to earn my trust first before we have sex again. Kissing, hugging that’s all fine, but no sex.” Korra explained as Asami seemed a little confused.

“Really?” she took her arms away from Korra’s neck.

“Really. You said you would go as far as it takes to make this work.” Korra said with a smile. “I’m gonna change.” Then gently traced Asami’s jaw and chin with her index finger.

Asami blew out a frustrated breath as Korra left, she was doing this on purpose, that woman was going to drive her crazy before she ever earned Korra’s trust.  

“I can take the couch tonight if you want.” Korra said leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

Asami nearly whimpered at the sight of Korra dressed in a tight tank top and boxers, her hair down. Rolling her shoulders, she could be adult about this and maybe even get some flirting in too.

“No, we can share, but I do sleep naked.”

“Even better. You wouldn’t be the first woman that’s slept naked in my bed.” Korra winked moving to Asami and reaching out towards the buttons on her shirt. “I’ll help you.”

Asami didn’t dare to move as Korra unbuttoned her shirt slowly, once at the bottom she started undoing the lawyer’s belt. Asami couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop! I can’t take it. You know I want you, badly.” Asami groaned grasping Korra’s hands. She respectfully moved back, but seeing Asami’s bare stomach and abs, Korra’s resolve was slowly coming undone. Maybe one night wouldn’t be so bad.

Korra’s mind tried to rationalize sleeping with Asami, maybe it could be like a test. Moving to cup Asami’s pale cheek, Korra started off kissing her slowly, while her other hand pushed Asami’s shirt off her shoulders. The lawyer wanted to say something but figured keeping quite was probably for the best. Unaware that her calves were so close to the couch, Asami fell backward bringing Korra with her. The officer’s quick reflexes had her sitting in Asami’s lap with most of her weight on her knees.

Tugging at the hem of Korra’s tank top, they broke long enough to slip it off. Korra was braless and Asami was fairly certain Korra felt the instant heat radiating from in between her thighs. Pulling Asami in for a kiss, Korra unhook the lawyer’s bra tossing it aside. They were perfect, as Korra’s hands couldn’t resist cupping them then using her thumbs to brush over the nipples making them hard. Korra’s eyes briefly met Asami’s, as they both smiled. Taking Asami’s hands, she pulled them up and encouraged Asami to wrap her legs around her waist.

The lawyer paused. “Your ribs?”

“I’m good.” Korra responded quickly and that was all the encouragement Asami needed as she wrapped her arms and legs around Korra.

The bedroom was close, as Korra laid Asami on her back, legs dangling off the edge, with her belt and top button already undone, Korra finished the job and while she was on her knees it was time for a proper taste of Asami. Pushing shapely thighs apart, Korra used her tongue and slowly dragged it through exceptionally wet but soft folds, Asami sharply inhaled in anticipation of more. But it never came as Korra was exploring her way up her body. As their eyes locked, Korra spoke in a hushed tone.

“You taste so good.”

“You’re welcome to more.” Asami teased as she rocked her hips up and down on Korra’s thigh currently pressing into her.

“I know.” With a wink Korra got to her back and motioned for Asami to straddle over her face.

With one hand Asami braced herself against the wall, the other raking through Korra’s brown hair, nails digging in whenever she hit a particular sensitive spot. One of Korra’s hands held Asami steady, while the other raked down the lean body leaving red marks in their wake.

With barely enough energy to swing her leg over Korra to lay down beside her, Asami’s chest rose and fell rapidly her body still shaking from her orgasm. She knew she would recover quickly and she was going to have Korra yelling her name by the time she was done.

Instructing Korra to hold on to the rungs of the headboard, Korra’s body was all hers to explore from her sensitive neck, to breasts that fit perfectly in her hands, Asami was unable to keep herself from teasing the brown nipples until Korra’s body started to writhe beneath her, driving Asami further down. Hard muscles tensed up underneath flawlessly tanned skin as Asami kissed her way down. With a playful growl, she seized the waistband of Korra’s boxers with her teeth. Korra moaned with pleasure, her hands gripping the headboard tighter. With all clothing removed Asami finished her exploration by kissing muscled inner thighs.

“Please Asami…. I need you.”

She was happy to obey. Asami didn’t bother to tease the officer, she focused on making Korra come hard and multiple times. Korra called out Asami’s name in between a string of curses and pulling hard on the headboard rungs it snapped off, making both women laugh.

Asami came to lay next to Korra’s spent body, and while her ribs hurt, the pleasure out weighed the pain.

“Does this mean we’re together?” Asami asked quietly as her finger tips traced random patterns on Korra’s chest. They were the same words Korra had spoken a while ago, a lot had changed since then though.

“We are getting there.” Korra simply replied as a part of her wondered what tomorrow would bring for their budding relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... its about time I wrap this story up... so the next chapter will probably be the last.   
> I know the pacing has picked up a bit and it probably seems rushed, also I think the ending will seem rushed too, but I'm hoping it will all work out.  
> Although I have no idea what or if I'll be working on anything else after this one.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the story. I appreciated all your comments, feedback, and kudos, they really helped me going.
> 
> So thank you all and enjoy!

Asami couldn’t believe this moment was happening, she was cuddling up next to a sleeping Korra, something only weeks ago she thought would never be possible. The officer shifted in her sleep as Asami reached out and stroked her cheek.

“Korra….”

“Hmmm….” Korra mumbled, eyes opening slowly. “Hey, morning.”

“Good morning.” Asami responded sitting up and stretching. “So any plans for today?”

“Uh… I think….” Korra trailed off, distracted by Asami’s nakedness prompting her to laugh a little.

“Did you forget what we did last night?” Asami asked slightly blushing.

“Nope!” Korra smiled and got up, noticing the lawyer’s eyes watching her every move.

“How about we get some breakfast?” Korra said rooting through her closet.

Heading through the parking lot to the restaurant, Asami noticed Opal’s car and they both hurried in. Seeing the couple, they were just getting seated.

Bolin spotted them and waved. Taking a seat next to Opal, while Korra slid in next to Bolin.

“Fancy meeting you two here.” Opal said smiling and gave Asami a little nudge.

“Likewise.” Asami grinned and winked at Opal.   

“When’s the wedding?” Korra asked giving her friend a fist bump.

Bolin shrugged, “Whenever Opal wants.” Then reached across the table for her hand.

“I still have to tell my parents. I was thinking maybe having it in the Earth Kingdom.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Asami agreed.

Food arrived and Korra and Bolin dug right in as if it was some sort of competition to finish first. Korra’s phone chimed with a text however, if she looked at it Bolin would win. Her phone chimed another two times.

“Oh for spirits sake.” Korra gave up and looked at her phone.

“I win.” Bolin said wiping his face with the back of his hand after a few more bites.

Korra’s eyes widened at the text.

“Everything okay?” Asami asked, hoping it wasn’t something serious.

“Bo... Bo!” Korra said patting his arm with increasing urgency, but still looking at her phone.

“What? Why are you hitting me?” Bolin said confused while grabbing ahold of Korra’s hand.

“Kuvira is inviting us to the tactical divisions training ground.” Korra excitedly said as her head snapped to him.

“No way!” Bolin nearly slammed his hands on the table.

Asami and Opal looked at each other, clearly confused. What in the world were those two going on about.

“Say yes, say yes!” Bolin could barely contain his enthusiasm.

“Hold on!” Opal called out, making both officer’s heads snap up to her. “What is going on?” 

Korra explained about the training grounds, usually only reserved for the tactical team members. It was bigger and better with indoor and outdoor sections, then what the regular officers used. They were being given a chance to use it.

“We need to tell Mako.” Bolin said grabbing his phone, but suddenly stopped remembering he was looking out for the station.

“You two can come.” Korra suggested, really hoping Asami would come along.

The girls looked at each other. “Sounds like fun, actually.” Opal nodded eagerly.

Asami wasn’t so sure, she didn’t really like guns and the thought of shooting at each other wasn’t appealing either.

“I don’t know, Korra….” Asami hesitated, “I’m not so sure about firing a gun.”

“We will be using paintball guns, still weapons I know but….” Korra said rubbing her neck and giving her a hopeful smile.

All eyes were on the lawyer and she suddenly became nervous, although this would be a chance to glimpse into Korra’s world in a controlled situation. She was still anxious about Korra being a cop and perhaps this could help her overcome some of her anxiety.

“Okay, I’ll come. I’ll be on your team right?” Asami asked with a nervous laugh.

“Absolutely!” Korra beamed with happiness.

 

Harper was up before Kuvira and while she tried to be quite Kuvira woke anyways.

“Where you going?” she asked sleepily.  

“For a run.” Harper replied dressing in her grey workout gear.

Kuvira rolled to look at the clock and groaned. “Do you run every morning?”

“No, and you can stay here. I won’t be long.” And as she was ready to leave, Kuvira’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“I’ll come too. Have any extra workout gear?”

Harper took the arms away from her waist and turned around facing a naked Kuvira.

“In my top drawer.” The Captain indicated with her chin to her dresser.

Running next to each other in the crisp morning air, Harper said she had a surprise for her when they got back.

“Shower sex?” Kuvira panted.

“We did that. And it’s better than sex.” Harper winked and picked up her pace.

Kuvira was intrigued and pushed herself to catch up. As they crested the last hill. The Captain’s house in sight, Harper had an idea.

“Race you…. Sergeant.” Harper suggested, feeling the familiar burn in her right leg.

“You’re on!” Even though her lungs burned, her legs felt weak, and she could feel sweat rolling off her back and face, she managed to summon the energy to gain the lead.

Kuvira had won but only just. Grabbing some water once in the house they took a few moments to recover before Kuvira asked about the surprise. The Captain was offering her and her friends the chance to go a few rounds in the training grounds.

“Are you serious?” Kuvira was shocked and thought it was a joke and Harper was just trying to get a rise from her.

Moving closer and brushing the stray hairs from Kuvira’s face while looking into stunning green eyes and pouring all the honesty she could into saying,

“Yes, I even cleared it with the Commander. So don’t worry.”

The Sergeant’s reply was in the form of kisses as she said ‘thank you,’ in between them then started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 “Easy there. How about you text Korra.” Harper said clasping Kuvira’s shoulders to keep her from bouncing around anymore.

She nodded while pressing her lips together, trying to contain her absolute joy in being able to do this.

“I knew I slept with you for a reason.” Kuvira flashed a brilliant smile.

“Well you know, I had to say thank you somehow.” Harper said sincerely, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kuvira, although she didn’t think it was for last night. With a wave of her hand Harper didn’t want to elaborate. 

 

Pulling into the training grounds, Korra and her friends were already there waiting.

“Thanks so much.” Kuvira was still excited and with a quick kiss she was out and heading towards her friends.

Heading towards the door, Harper unlocked it and flicked the lights on. Kuvira, Korra and Bolin shoved passed each other to be the first to look at the training ground.

"Oh wow! It's better than I expected." Kuvira remarked.

Bolin and Korra were still in awe and didn't comment.

The two story warehouse was converted into a massive obstacle course, from plenty of cover to open areas with very little cover. Some sections of the floor were covered in turf grass, other spots were covered with concrete, pavement, and wood.

“Alright kids, let’s get some gear.” Harper said heading off to the left.

The rest followed into the locker room. Bolin and Korra helped their partners dress in some protective gear.

“Looking good, Sato.” Korra said with a grin, holding out a face mask.

“Kind of heavy though.” Asami couldn’t believe Korra had to wear some of this stuff as she took the mask.

“I don’t really notice anymore.” Korra said casually making sure everything was done up correctly on Asami’s gear.

With everyone dressed Harper spoke up. “We need teams—“

“You get Korra and Asami, I got Opal and Bolin.” Kuvira decided handing out blue bandanas to her team, while the others were the red team.

Once at the entrance of the course the lawyer spoke up, she was really nervous now as Harper and Kuvira started handing out the paintball guns.

“What if we accidently hit our teammates?” Asami asked looking worried, last thing she needed to do was hit her teammates because she freaked out or something.

“That’s called friendly fire and –“ Korra started but saw Harper was ready with a better answer.

“I don’t think we will use friendly fire. But be careful not to hit your teammates.”

“Why did you look at me when you said that?” Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow, one hand on her hip.

“Because you can be so damn reckless at times.” The Captain said passing a gun to Asami.

She didn’t realize it was going to be heavy and nearly dropped it.

“Anything smaller?” the lawyer weakly smiled.

Opal came over and helped her hold it saying. “Not my first time playing paintball.”

Asami mouthed ‘thank you,’ and glanced at Korra, who looked so comfortable in the armor and holding the gun, with one hand no less.

“Chest and back shots are the only ones that count. If you sneak up on someone you can give them the option of surrendering by saying freeze.” Kuvira explained the rules. “You have to leave the course once your shot as well.”

“No headshots.” Harper warned eyeing Kuvira again, she stuck her middle finger up and said. “I’m gonna kick your ass, Captain.”

Opal elbowed Bolin. “Aren’t those two together? You know, seeing each other.”

Bolin nodded while smiling. “Some things never change.”

Leading Asami away to a sectioned off area, Korra set about showing Asami how to fire the weapon. Telling Asami to mimic what she was doing, the lawyer squeezed the trigger, several red paint balls were fired as the recoil of the gun hit into her shoulder.

“Damnit!” Asami cursed dropping the weapon and clutching at her shoulder.

Korra tensed up, drawing in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, that had to hurt. “Sorry, I thought it was tight against your shoulder.”

“I don’t think I can do this.” Asami admitted rubbing her shoulder, having nearly let a few tears slip. She now had newfound respect for what Korra did. Asami couldn’t even fire a paintball gun and this was in a controlled environment, in the real world it was all unpredictable.

“You can do this Sato.” It was the Captain’s voice, as they both turned.

Picking up the weapon and holding it out for the lawyer, Asami reached out hesitantly. “Maybe I should just watch, Captain.”

“Come on, Sergeant, I know you can show her how to do this correctly.” Harper’s gaze shifted to her as Asami took the gun.

Korra nodded, she knew just want to do this time. Turning back to the target, Korra stood behind Asami, helping her raise and hold the weapon against her shoulder.

“Finger off the trigger.” Korra whispered, putting Asami’s index finger just above it.

“Tight against your shoulder?”

Asami nodded and hummed, she was ready this time. Korra guided her finger back to the trigger.

“Don’t let go of me!” Asami panicked as she felt Korra starting to move away.

“Just adjusting my hold on you.” Korra chuckled softly as she placed her hands over Asami’s.

“Fire.”

Asami pulled the trigger, the gun recoiled into her shoulder with minimal discomfort.

“I did it!” The lawyer was amazed as she turned, pulling her mask up on her head, as Korra did the same. Without warning Asami kissed her, catching Korra off guard a little.

A sharp whistle sounded. “Hey, amateurs hurry up!” it was Kuvira as she stood with Opal and Bolin on a high platform.

“Eager to lose, huh?” Harper shouted back.

“Bring it Captain jackass!” Kuvira taunted and then moved off the platform with her teammates in toe.

“Uh…. You two… are seeing each other right?” Korra asked a little confused, it was actually hard to tell now that Kuvira was in competition mode.

“Yeah.” Harper replied a small grin appearing, but didn’t seem too intent in expanding on the conversation.

 

As Harper took point with Asami in the middle as Korra promised to stay right behind her.

“We need to split up.” Harper whispered, directing Korra to the right and Asami to the left.

“What? Why? I’m going to get shot.” Asami whispered anxiously.

“Korra and I will be close by. We need to lure them out.” Harper explained, knowing if the other team was close, Kuvira probably wouldn’t waste an opportunity to get Asami out.

“I’m the bait?”

She just nodded and directed the lawyer forward. With her weapon up, Asami moved slowly around cover, her own heartbeat was so loud in her ears she didn’t even know someone had come up behind her.

“Freeze princess.”

Asami dropped her weapon and raised her hands, her heart rate and breathing picked up, despite knowing it was only Kuvira, it still unnerved her. “Damn!”

“Looks like you’re out.” Kuvira said with a smirk, but movement up ahead caught her attention and she dodged out of the way.

Harper swung around the corner and fired. Asami closed her eyes and screamed, thinking she’d get hit too. The shots missed both women.

“Grab your weapon, you’re still in the game Sato.” Harper instructed checking her corners, the Staff Sergeant was probably still close by.

“Get down!” Korra yelled, Harper pulled Asami down as the Sergeant laid down fire, hitting Opal and Bolin, they both got shots off though as a stray paint ball hit Asami in the shin.

“Ouch! Spirits that hurts!” Asami cringed while rubbing the area.

Korra did a fist pump, only Kuvira was left. Hearing movement behind her, Korra whirled around but Kuvira had gotten off a shot first. Blue paint covered Korra’s chest, but she wasn’t done yet as Harper was hit high on her chest blue paint splattered on her face mask.

Asami was still seated and lifted her gun firing.

“You better be giving the princess some respect now, Kuvira.” Korra laughed and shoved her friend.

Red paint coded her chest and she just rolled her eyes, at least she got Harper out.

Opal gave Asami a hug, “You did great.” She just shrugged then winced, “Leg still hurts.”

Bolin came to Asami’s other side to help. “We should probably call it a day.”

Korra followed her friends as Harper and Kuvira hung back.

Placing her arm around the Captain’s shoulder. “This was awesome.”

“Glad you and your friends had fun.” Harper said putting her arm around Kuvira’s waist.

Saying thanks and with byes, they went their separate ways. Korra drove home with Asami in the passenger side, looking rather beat.

“Is your leg still hurting?” Korra asked seeing the bruise starting to form while in the locker room.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’m glad I went.” Asami let out a contented sigh. “I could never imagine being a cop. I was actually scared, thinking someone was going to pop out, then shooting Kuvira, I almost didn’t but then again I didn’t want to get shot. Does that make any sense?”

“It does. I could take you to the firing range sometime. You may think about weapons differently.” Korra offered.

“Fire a real gun?!” Asami was surprised and with an uneasy laugh added “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“If you ever change your mind let me know.” Korra said reaching out to take Asami’s hand giving it a squeeze.

They were heading towards Asami’s apartment, despite both of them working tomorrow, Korra had brought her uniform and a few other things for the night. With a shower, some dinner, and cuddling on the couch, it was the perfect way to end Sunday.

“Wanna fool around?” Asami asked fingertips trailing up Korra’s bare abs as they laid together in bed.

 “Let’s take things slow.” Korra said taking Asami’s hand, kissing her knuckles.

“Something tells me you aren’t talking about sex.”

“And you would be correct.” Korra smiled and saw a dark eyebrow starting to lift. “I know what I said, but I’m only human and I gave into my….desires.” finishing her cheeks felt warm.

“In that case, I’m happy to cuddle.” Asami snuggled into the officer’s side with a relaxed smile.

 

Monday after work Korra was hanging out at her place, waiting on Kuvira, she was  bringing home dinner after her shift. With the sound of the door opening, Korra was on her feet and heading over to help her roommate.

“Nice, noodles my favorite!” Korra said taking one of the bags.

As they ate, they chatted about their weekend.

“You dog, Korra.” Kuvira laughed shoving Korra as they sat on the couch together. “You gave in and gave the princess the time of her life.”

Korra blushed and buried her face in her food.

“Was she good?” Kuvira wiggled her eyebrows.

“Was the Captain good?” Korra asked.

Without any hesitation the older woman answered. “If I would have known how hot she is between the sheets, I would have banged her a while ago, like in the showers at the station.”

Korra rolled her eyes, of course she would have. Knowing Kuvira still wanted an answer she shyly said. “Asami…. It… it was good.”

“Just good? What did she do, use her teeth? Come to quickly? Finger nails too long? She didn’t shave?”

“Spirits! Shut up!” Korra huffed, “She was perfect okay?”

“Awww…. How cute. Why didn’t you just say that?” Kuvira wondered, unless the younger woman was thinking she would offend her. “You know, I’m okay with that, what we did was for fun.”

Korra nodded as she took hers and Kuvira’s dirty dishes to the kitchen. As she washed them her eyes landed on a door that was closed, which led to a small windowless room, probably meant for an office but they were using it as storage.

“Hey Korra?” Kuvira was suddenly staring at her over the counter as Korra motioned for her to continue. “So, Asami and Harper may have something in common. Harper is concerned about my sleeping arrangements and since neither of us are exactly in a hurry to move in with our girlfriends. We need to do something about it.”

Her friend was right and Korra might just have an idea. “The storage room.”

Going to the door and pushing it open they were met with the sight of many boxes.

“Maybe a futon will fit?” Kuvira suggested giving Korra a sideways glance.

 

Having been at the supreme court all week, Mr. Sato had successfully dodge the media, until Thursday when he spotted Koda talking to them.

“And there is the man who will be defending the death penalty.” Koda stated smugly.

Keeping his cool, he straightened his suit, ready for their questioning, that was more like an interrogation. All too soon it turned personal.

“Are you really having another child?”

“Yes, and the baby is mine.” Hiroshi stayed calm and confident.

“Are you sure? Yasuko Sato has been seen with Cabbage Corp’s lawyer, Koda, on several occasions.” A male reporter grilled.

Hiroshi’s eyes looked at Koda, he had stuck around to see where this was going.

“So? There is nothing going on between them.” He wasn’t going to let Koda get away with this.

As Hiroshi made a move to leave the reporters stepped in closer.

“With your supreme court case, a pregnant wife, ready to give birth, meaning your Law Firm will lose its best lawyer for some time, will your daughter be ready to step up?”

With fists clenched tightly and Koda starting to move off. Hiroshi growled, “No comment!” and pushed his way pass to follow Koda. The media didn’t pursue.

As Hiroshi rounded the corner to a dead end corridor, Koda grabbed his rival by his blazer pushing him against the wall.

“Damnit! What in the spirits is wrong with you?!” Hiroshi sneered through clenched teeth, his arm was still in a sling and the jarring hit had temporarily stunned him.

“Why did you have to go to law school?” Koda demanded.

“Piss off!” Hiroshi grunted and pushed him away. “Are you still angry about that? She loves me, always have, always will.”

“You stole her from me!” Koda wasn’t backing down. “I met her first, then you came along.”

“I knew her too, before law school, and she told me about you.” Hiroshi push the lawyer against the wall, forearm against his chest.

“She did love me…. Probably still does.” Koda struggled against Hiroshi, who was surprisingly strong even without his other arm.

“Leave my wife alone!” Hiroshi’s maroon eyes narrowed on steel ones.

“How does it feel knowing I slept with Yasuko, many times before you. She was so good in bed, I bet she still is.” Koda taunted and freed himself from his rival’s arm.

Hiroshi’s temper boiled over and he hauled off and hit Koda’s jaw, he stumbled sideways while holding his jaw and cheek.

“Stay away from Yasuko! I will bring the RCPD down on your head, if you start rumors again.” Hiroshi threatened.

Regaining his composure he stared at one of the most powerful men in the City. Koda knew Hiroshi had the Chief of police in his back pocket and his threat was very real.

“You always were a condescending ass. I can’t even begin to imagine why Yasuko is still with you and hasn’t divorced you.” Koda was still rubbing his aching jaw wishing he could get a hit in of his own.

Hiroshi laughed, “She loves me, unconditionally and she still is amazing.”

“How can you be sure the baby is yours? Just because you remember the night doesn’t mean anything. She probably just made sure to have sex with you before she said she was pregnant.” Before he could react Hiroshi was slamming him against the wall.

“You just don’t listen, do you?” his voice was low. “She didn’t cheat on me, so give it up.” With a hard shove, Hiroshi let go, rolling his shoulders, he needed to get some work done.

Leaving he couldn’t help the feeling of doubt he was having. That night was so unexpected, they were both stressed, nothing new there, and yet it was Yasuko who had come into his home office. What followed was a night---

“Mr. Sato?” A woman’s voice called, which stopped him in his tracks.

He blinked several times to clear his thoughts. “Yes?” he asked looking at his assistant.

“The files you wanted.”

“Right. Thank you.” Hiroshi said courteously while taking the folder as his assistant headed to the court room. His mind wondered back to his previous thoughts. If he questioned his wife’s fidelity and was wrong, he could lose her trust and maybe even her and his kids. But what if Koda was right? What if he was the father? Hiroshi couldn’t see Yasuko ruining the life they had built together for one night with an ex.

 

“You will be fine.” Tori said, but Yasuko sighed on the other end of the phone.

“I’m just worried.”

“I know, but this is the best option, for your health and your baby’s.” Tori persisted. “I’ll see you next week, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you doctor.” They said their goodbyes. Rubbing her forehead she was really having doubts about the C-section and was hoping it would have been later. Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, she was headed to court, in spite of her pregnancy she was still being requested by clients to do everything from simple cases that would take her no more than a day or two, to rather difficult cases involving weeks of preparation. For now though she had to stick with simple ones, after junior was born she’d be off for a minimum of 12 months, but figured she would probably still help out some.

It was good to see Korra at her usual post, she and Asami had really started dating, during their breaks they were often seen together.

“Mrs. Sato. It’s been a few days. How are you doing?” Korra said with a bright smile.

“I’ve been good. What’s with the formality? I do believe we know each other well enough to be on first name bases.” Yasuko returned the smile as she came through the metal detector.

With a nervous chuckle Korra responded. “Uh…. Right, I know, it’s just been a while since I seen you…. And that’s not really a great reason.”

“Oh, Korra. I’m so glad you’ve made Asami happy.” Yasuko said gratefully, then felt a wave of pain take over and if she didn’t know any better, she would have thought it was a contraction, all be it a small one. Korra was suddenly reaching out to steady her.

“You sure you should be here?” Korra asked worried as she guided the elder Sato to a seat.

“Yeah. I really have to finish up these cases. I’m having a C-section at the end of the month.” Yasuko explained taking a few breaths.

Korra was kneeling in front, still very worried, she was paler than usual. While she was tall, her curvy figure made her pregnancy stand out now that she was only about three months away.  

“I think it passed.” Yasuko said trying to look convincing, the officer wasn’t buying it though.

As Korra went to speak another voice spoke up.

“How’s my favorite attorney?”  Snapping their heads to the voice, Yasuko smiled, it was Kuvira, out of uniform and her hair down. “Just trying to survive this pregnancy.” Another wave of pain took over although it passed quicker this time.

“You’re almost there.” Kuvira said encouragingly.

“What are you doing here?” Korra asked standing.

“Head home, change then get to the station. Team Avatar is needed tonight.” Kuvira informed her. “I’ll make sure Yasuko gets to where she is going.” and finished with a wink to the lawyer.

Saying bye and knowing she would see Kuvira at the station, Korra headed out and made sure to give Asami a text.

As Kuvira escorted Yasuko further into the court house they struck up a conversation.

“I heard you are seeing someone.”

“I am.” Kuvira smiled.

“And that Asami beat you in paint ball.” Yasuko said remembering how animated her daughter had been when telling her and Hiroshi about her adventure with Korra and her friends.

The officer frowned. “Beginners luck.”

The older woman laughed while patting Kuvira’s back, “You wouldn’t happen to be a poor sport would you?”

Kuvira just huffed as they continued down the corridor to one of the court rooms. Standing just outside Kuvira just had to ask about her parents. Yasuko wished she could tell this young woman the truth but she couldn’t, Lin still needed time. Kuvira’s green eyes were so much like Lin’s and yet that was seemingly the only physical feature that connected the two. Kuvira must take after her father.

“It’s been really tough, with the orphanage being closed and finding out that you were born at home, but your parents never put their names on the birth certificate.” Yasuko explained gently but noticed Kuvira was getting upset.

“Which means they never wanted me to begin with. Why didn’t my mom just abort me?” Kuvira was letting her anger and frustration rise.

As a mother, Yasuko hated seeing Kuvira so upset, she was going to have a chat with Kya, maybe the doctor would be able to push Lin into telling Kuvira soon. Being pulled into a hug, the officer was caught off guard but returned the hug.

With her hands on Kuvira’s biceps, Yasuko offered a reason for being abandoned. “I think something came up unexpectedly that forced your parents to give you up. While I don’t agree that they didn’t leave a name or something, you shouldn’t judge them too quickly. Life is just so unpredictable.”

Kuvira hung her head but felt a hand lift her chin. “What’s your girlfriend’s name?”

That made the officer smile again. “Harper. She’s also a police officer.”

“Oh, very nice. She makes you happy, yes?” Yasuko asked, but probably knew the answer.

“Yes, so very much.” Kuvira blushed, the Captain sure did make her happy, although if it hadn’t been for the fire, it may have taken them a lot longer to realize it.

“Don’t be a stranger okay? And I would really like for you to meet the baby.” Yasuko offered. With Kuvira’s promise, the lawyer headed into the court room.

 

Team Avatar and Grey Fox stood by the mobile command center, a block away from the warehouse were reports showed more Triad activity and since the two teams had worked well last time they were chosen again.

“Let’s get the drop on the enemies this time.” Izumi started to explain. “I’ll be going in too.”

“Are you sure?” Harper asked, since taking command of the division, Izumi hadn’t been out in the field much, but still trained with the teams.

“Thank you for your concern, Captain, but I’ll be fine. I use to be in the field all the time.”

Izumi continued with the mission briefing. Reports were vague as to how many possible suspects there were but after delivering such a devastating blow to their drug production the Triad were struggling to find ways to make money.

As both teams did a weapons and comms check, Harper assembled her teammates, giving them a pep talk, while Kuvira tried to listen to Mako, her eyes kept looking over at the Captain and feeling jealous at the looks Harper’s all female team was giving her. Their team’s medic was getting just a little too close for Kuvira’s liking.

“Kuvira!” Mako called irritated. “Did you hear me?”

“Uh, sure.” Kuvira said startled.

Mako knew better though. “Just keep on our six.” The Lieutenant said shaking his head as his team followed the others.

“Team Avatar to the left entrance, we got the front.” Izumi instructed.

As they moved off, Kuvira made a point of passing by the Captain, although a hand shot out stopping Kuvira.

“You cannot let your jealousy interfere with your work. Do you understand?” Harper whispered in a stern yet authoritative tone. Her gaze was cold and gave no room for an argument.

“Yes, I understand.” Kuvira replied evenly as the hand let go and they both re-joined their teams.

Both teams used stealth to enter, inside was pitch dark, using their flashlights they slowly made their way forward. There were many large wooden crates about the floor but little else.

"Spread out everyone. " The Commander spoke softly.

Korra and Kuvira made their way to the wooden crates, stepping up to them, they were closed and there were no identifying marks on this particular crate.

"Commander, what do you think ‘project purification’ means?” It was Bolin's voice as his flashlight was pointed at the black lettering on one of the crates.

"Get these things open now." Izumi said urgently, as several officers begin moving to the six crates. Kuvira popped the lid off, she and Korra were stunned at the sight.

"Military grade weapons." Harper commented looking over Kuvira's shoulder then back at the Commander.

Izumi looked into some of the crates. More weapons, ammo and explosives. "Captain.… what do you make of these?" Izumi held up a brick size object.

"Military grade explosive." She confirmed, this was some serious stuff, luckily none of them were active.

Izumi was in disbelief there was enough weaponry for at least 200 people. Why did the Triad have all this stuff and what was ‘project purification?’

A few dim lights turned on putting the officers on alert. There were two double doors on the furthest wall. The officers took cover by the concrete support pillars, as the doors opened. Two men in suits stepped over the threshold with several armed and armored Triad members behind them.

Izumi motioned for the teams to stay still as they hadn't been spotted.

"The weaponry you asked for." A man's voice said.

"Good, you'll receive half of your payment now and the other half later." The second man said.

The Commander signaled to her Captain, who grabbed a flashbang off her belt, as did two others on her team.

Izumi counted down with her fingers, everyone ready themselves.

The flashbangs were thrown towards the enemies and after they went off, Izumi moved from cover shouting, “Drop your weapons and get down on the ground now!”

Recovering from the shock of the flashes the Triad thugs had other ideas, as the two men in suits ducked and moved for the door.

“Fire!” Izumi wasn’t taking any chances.

Gunfire was exchanged as the two men escaped. Grey Fox maneuvered into a better firing position, as their support had their backs.

“Team Avatar…. Fall back!” The Commander shouted while indicating the back door.

Mako moved back with his team, but of course Kuvira wasn’t coming with them. Grabbing her arm amidst the gunfire, Kuvira simply shrugged it off returning fire.

“Let’s go!” Mako pulled harder, “That’s an order!”

Pulling back with her team they were met with three other Triad members getting the drop on them. A man lunged at Korra, knife in hand, she deflected the blow with her gun then using the butt of her assault rifle hit him in his temple, rendering him unconscious.

Mako and Bolin took down the other man as the third man had Korra in his sights. Kuvira noticed and since she was close to her friend, she pushed Korra to the ground with her, while taking fire, knocking Korra’s rifle from her hands. A shotgun blast hit the man’s back, killing him. Bolin was standing behind him.

“We need to move!” Korra yelled getting to her feet with Kuvira, who nodded.

Gunfire, screaming, and yelling filled the air and with the flickering lights made the whole scene disorienting.

“Covering fire Team Avatar now!” Harper yelled needing to fall back with her team.

Moving into position they did as they were told and Grey Fox moved back until a smoke canister was thrown, filling the warehouse as the gunfire died down as everyone’s view was obscured.

The sound of several metal objects hitting the concrete floor was heard. Through the smoke Korra saw a small grenade by their feet.

“Grenade!” Korra shouted, instinctually kicking it away and grabbing Kuvira back behind a support pillar. Hoping the others got out of the way too. Ear deafening explosives went off.

“Korra!” Kuvira desperately patted the Sergeant’s cheek. Blue eyes opened, pupils unfocused. Kuvira helped her sit, and looking over both of them, their uniforms were torn, and dirty. Kuvira’s face was covered in a layer of dust, she had a cut on her cheek and forehead. As Korra rubbed her forehead, feeling the blood, dirt and sweat there. Looking around, concrete debris as well as officers and gang members were scattered about. The wooden crates had been damaged as well, spilling their contents.

“Korra? Kuvira?” Mako called as he and Bolin stumbled over to them.

“Thank the spirits! You guys are okay.” Kuvira hugged them both. They too were covered in dust, their uniforms ripped in several places, as blood trickled into Mako’s eye, as Bolin had a large laceration across his bicep. With the guys help, Korra was back on her feet.

Other officers were getting up, some worse than others. It seemed all the gang members were dead.

“Don’t move Commander.” The medic said, tending to her. Izumi’s leg had been partially impaled by some rebar. “Anyone else injured?”

“Nothing worse than your injury, ma’am.” the medic reported stabilizing her leg. Ambulances, more police and the fire department were on their way.

“Harper?” The team’s sniper was kneeling by her Captain. She groaned as the sniper helped her to her feet.  Pulling her helmet off and running her hand through her hair.

Standing with her teammate, the air was still filled with dust and smoke, the dim lights still flickering. “Report?”

“Everyone will be okay. Commander took a hit in the leg, the medic is with her.” The sniper reported as the Captain looked around, noticing all the officers were awake.

Seeing the rifle right in front of himself, he reached out cautiously taking it and aiming down the sights at a woman with short dark hair, her back to him. It looked like the rest of the gang members were dead. Team Avatar moved towards the other team as a shadow caught Korra’s eye, she recognized that it was her weapon, but someone was holding it. Her eyes widened, it was pointing at Harper.

“Enemy!” Korra cried out and pulled her pistol as two shots went off. The Captain stumbled forward into her teammate, as Korra’s shot had connected with the gang member.

“No!” Kuvira panicked as she moved quickly to her Captain. “Please be okay.” She whispered to herself.

“I’m fine, it hit the padding on the back of my shoulder.” Harper said steading herself on her friend, not realizing Kuvira was next to her as well.

“Secure this place!” it was Lin’s commanding voice as more officers came in, followed by paramedics who went to the Commander. Once on the stretcher Lin came over to Izumi, who had a slight smile.

“I’ll be on my feet in no time.” As Lin took her hand.

“Good to hear. Nice work. I can’t believe the amount of weaponry they had.” Lin said looking at the crates, it was one of the largest stockpiles of weapons she’d seen in a long time. The stretcher was hauled off as Lin looked at the two teams gathered together.

Harper’s arm went around Kuvira’s shoulder, thankful she and everyone else were fine. As the Chief came over, she told all of them to get some fresh air and get their wounds tended too. Another tactical team and many other regular officers had shown up to secure the place and the weapons. As Lin turned to give out orders her foot kicked a piece of wood, picking it up it said ‘project purification’ in bold black letters. She frowned knowing this was obviously not good and it was probably best if the public didn’t know about it either.

Lin made her way outside to visit with the injured officers.

“Lieutenant, you and Bolin will be investigating this ‘project purification’. Keep it discreet though.” Lin explained eyeing her two detectives, turning fully to Bolin, she congratulated him on his engagement to her niece. He gave a shy smile as Lin looked at his bracelet. “Thanks, Chief.”

Coming to Kuvira and Korra they had been cleaned up from the blood, although they were still weary looking.

“You girls okay?” Lin asked with genuine concern. They both nodded. “Good. You two can head out when you’re ready.” She was reassured to see everyone was alright, things could have gone a lot worse.

“Asami is coming to get me.” Korra blushed a little, knowing she wouldn’t need to be into work until later on. Kuvira gave her friend a little nudge.

Booted footsteps sounded behind the Chief and Kuvira just wanted to hug the Captain but restrained herself.

“Korra!”  The officer got to her feet as Asami hugged her.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I was worried.” Not caring who was around, she gave Korra a quick kiss. Which was amusing to Kuvira and Lin, although Harper moved to put her arm around her Sergeant’s waist.

The look on Kuvira’s face was priceless and as much as Lin wanted to congratulate her daughter on her relationship, but she couldn’t and had to remain neutral in her expression, however, she did quirk her eyebrow a bit.

“Come on…. Let’s go.” Harper said then leaned in close so only Kuvira could hear. “To your place.”

“Catch you later.” Kuvira told them moving off with her girl.

As Korra and Asami left as well. Lin allowed herself to smile which got her thinking, perhaps the Captain would be able to help Kuvira cope with her news. Harper was level-headed which would come in handy when her daughter inevitably got angry.

 

Once the warehouse was secure, Lin headed back to the station to wait for Kya. When Lin got the call about her officers, Kya headed to the hospital hearing Izumi had been injured. The Chief had Captain Harper’s files laid out in front of her, she wanted to learn more about the woman her daughter was seeing. Just like when she and Korra were seeing each other, or rather sleeping together. Although Lin knew a little more about Korra than the Captain.

A small smile creased Lin’s lips, Harper was from a strong military and policing background and close knit family because of it. Her military and policing files were readily available and nothing was classified or redacted and besides a few minor incidents, she is a well-respected officer. Harper was the opposite of Kuvira, the Captain symbolized order and calm, while Kuvira was reckless and impulsive. Lin chuckled a little, they were like her and Kya. Her wife was care-free and fun, while she was stern and needed to be in control.

 _“Opposites attract.”_ Lin thought as a soft knock sounded.

“Come in.” the Chief said standing.

“Hey there, ready to go?” Kya asked with a smile as she watched her wife close the file on her desk.

“Spying on your daughter’s girlfriend?”

“Maybe….” Lin trailed off taking Kya into her arms.

As Kya went to speak she was hushed by a kiss. “I will tell her. I will invite her to our place, with Harper, and explain everything.”

The doctor smiled, “Whatever happens I’m with you all the way.”

Lin smiled too, feeling like a weight had been lifted, she was finally going to tell Kuvira the truth. Now though, she just needed to decide on a date and hope for the best.

 

Asami’s hands tremble somewhat as she undid the buttons on Korra’s shirt, she was a little afraid that she would find a serious injury, that had gone unnoticed in all the chaos.

“You are doing fine.” Korra said softly. Allowing Asami to do this, to see that she wasn’t seriously hurt would help the lawyer in the long run to come to terms with Korra being a cop.

Asami finished with Korra’s shirt, other than a few bruises she was okay. Cupping the officer’s face she kissed her deeply as Korra undid her own belt and pushed her pants off her hips to pool around her ankles.

Korra had briefly described what happened on the way back to Asami’s place, although she didn’t want to scare her and left out the details and the fact that she was knocked out momentarily.

“Let’s go to bed.” Korra breathlessly said pulling away.

Simply taking Korra’s hand they headed to Asami’s bedroom. Taking her underwear off she climbed into bed and watched the lawyer strip.

“Slow down.” Korra said putting her hands behind her head, liking the show.

Asami grinned while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She really was unaware that she was giving Korra a show, however, seeing her sitting up, hands contentedly behind her head, her chest bare and the sheets riding low on her waist just enough to be a tease, Asami slowed her movements. She could do a striptease for the officer. While her show didn’t end in sex, they did cuddle each other with Korra spooning Asami from behind.

 

Next week the Satos would be welcoming their newest family member and while that worried Yasuko, something else was on her mind, namely her husband. He had been somewhat distant and she hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to him. But he was in his office now, she needed to resolve this. Standing, a wave of pain took over but it had passed quickly something that was happening more and more. With several deep calming breaths she headed to Hiroshi’s office.

She didn’t bother to knock and simply came in. His head lifted as he pushed his glasses up.

“Everything okay, Yasuko?” Hiroshi asked, he was busy, since he would need to take a little time off next week.

“I think we need to talk.” She got right to the point.

“About?” he was stalling, knowing what she wanted to talk about.

With a frustrated sigh, Yasuko ran her hands through her dark hair. “Really? Hiroshi, you have been distant and it isn’t because of your case.”

Rising from his desk, he didn’t want to get into this. Coming to his wife, he reached out to cup her cheek but she took a step back. “Look, I really need to finish this.”

“Fine, I’ll see you at home.” Yasuko was upset as she turned on her heels.

Rubbing his eyes, Hiroshi knew this would happen. Damn Koda, making him think his wife might have cheated.

 

Asami was waiting for Korra in the lobby of the firm. She had gotten up enough courage to ask Korra to go to the firing range. The firm was close now and Korra had finished her shift and was coming to get her.

“Mom.” Asami called, although she didn’t look too happy at the moment.

“Oh Asami. Why are you still here?” Yasuko asked taking her daughter’s hands.

“Waiting for Korra.” Asami said as a tinge of red colored her cheeks. Yasuko grinned, it was great to see her happy. Asami looked out the window, Korra would be here soon.

If only Asami had given Korra the chance when they first had their dinner date, she wouldn’t have caused Korra so much heartache. Korra had even showed Asami that Kuvira and her had separate rooms now, much to the lawyer’s delight.

A sudden tug on her hands, directed her attention back at her mom, Asami was speechless to see pain etched on her mother’s face.

“Mom!” Asami went to the ground with her. “I’ll get dad.”

“No… don’t leave…. It hurts.” Yasuko was scared, the pain wasn’t passing like it usually did.

“Dad!” Asami yelled starting to panic.

Hiroshi rushed into the lobby, his wife and daughter on the floor.

“What is going on?!” he got to his knees and supported his wife from behind. “Asami… call an ambulance!” Yasuko was breathing heavily, starting to sweat as she squeezed her husband’s hands.

Fumbling with her phone, she called. The door to the firm opened and Korra came in, dressed in her uniform, she was stunned by the scene but quickly moved to help.

“The ambulance is trapped in traffic! It’s going to be delayed.” Asami was terrified for her mother and her sibling.

“I need some blankets or something.” Korra instructed as she rolled up Yasuko’s dress, pushing her legs apart some, as Asami went for some blankets.

“Korra….” Yasuko grunted in pain, it felt like her insides were being torn apart. “I can’t have the baby here!”

“Just breathe and keep calm.” Korra tried to remain calm as Asami came back with some towels and blankets. “Did her water break?”

Asami shook her head ‘no’. The officer knew what she had to do, she needed help, as she spoke into her radio.

“Car 36, it’s Korra, I need you Kuvira!”

“On our way. What’s going on?” it was Kuvira’s troubled voice.

“Yasuko is having her baby at the firm.” Korra’s voice hitched as she noticed clear and red fluid starting to trickle out. “Get here now! The ambulance is delayed.”

“Hang tight! We’re close by!” Kuvira responded her voice changing to one of determination.

“I need to push!” Yasuko could barely stand the pain, the baby wanted out, she was sure of it.

“You can’t!” Asami panicked as her mom cried out in pain, tears springing to her eyes.

Hiroshi agreed with his daughter as he held his wife tightly while kissing her temple. “The ambulance will be here soon. Just hang in there.”

Kuvira rushed in and took control as Korra moved off to the side. Yasuko was starting to bleed more, the baby wanted out, but she wasn’t even dilated yet. “You have to push some.”

“What?” the other three blurted out.

“Trust me.” Kuvira’s eyes met Yasuko’s pained and terrified ones. “Breathe in and out and give me a push.”

She pushed and it felt like she was tearing herself. “I can’t….” Yasuko was exhausted.

“You can. The head is coming.” Kuvira said using a towel to continually wipe the blood and fluids away.

“What?” Asami and Korra looked at each other in disbelief.

“Korra…. get ready.” Kuvira said but remained focused on what seemed to be the head, as blood pooled under Yasuko, as she struggled to stay awake and push through the pain.

With a couple more weak pushes and cries of pain, Kuvira was pulling the baby free, but knew she caused internal and exterior tearing and damage, it couldn’t be helped though, the baby needed to come out.

“Take your shirt off Korra.” Kuvira held the baby in her arms, its breathing was shallow and no cries were forth coming.

“What… what…” Yasuko panted, needing, wanting to see her child, but the toll of giving birth weight heavy on her as she started to close her eyes.

“Yasuko! Yasuko!” Hiroshi was frightened, his wife had gone limp in his arms as blood soaked the carpet around her waist.

With the cord cut and the baby wrapped up in Korra’s then Kuvira’s shirt, she instructed Asami to keep the baby’s mouth and nose clean and to make sure the tiny little life kept breathing.

“ETA three minutes.” Xander called out.

Kuvira nodded as she looked up. “Mr. Sato, check her pulse.”

He did what he was told. “It’s faint, oh spirits…. Officer, is she going to die?”

“Not if I can help it.” Kuvira said using some compresses to stem the flow of blood.

Korra held baby Sato close to her chest as Asami wiped the baby’s face. The officer’s eyes met Asami’s and they shared a brief smile right before paramedics rushed through the door. Baby Sato was taken swiftly as Yasuko was loaded on to a stretcher, minimal words were exchanged, time wasn’t on their side.

“Xander, escort the Satos to the hospital.” The Staff Sergeant ordered. He nodded.

“See you there.” Korra promised as Asami moved off with her dad.

The two officers looked at each other, both in their grey undershirts, now stained, they needed to change than head to the hospital.

 

Kya got the call, Yasuko had given birth at the firm and was on her way with the baby to the children’s hospital. No words needed to be said, Lin used her cruiser to drive Kya to the hospital.

 

Mother and baby were rushed in opposite directions. Lin stayed, needing to know if they would be alright. Seeing the Satos, she hugged Asami and was told the whole story, even though Xander had given her a report. In short order the two officers came in and Korra headed for Asami, while Kuvira stood by Lin, having just texted Harper, who said she was on her way.

Her daughter was right there and now next week just seemed too far away, taking a breath, Lin got Kuvira’s attention.

“Yeah, Chief?”

“There’s something I need to tell you....” Lin started, swallowing past the lump in her throat, it was time.

 

“We’re done, there’s nothing else we can do. I’ll tell the family.”

“No!” Kya snapped, but let out a sigh, gaining control of her emotions, “I’m sorry, Tori. I need to tell them.”

Tori nodded, she was going to see how baby Sato faired.

Two and a half hours had passed and the surgery was over, the OR was silent now, as Kya made her way to the head of the table. Yasuko’s eyes were closed and she was paler than usual. Kya brushed a few strands of dark hair away from her friend’s forehead before bending over and kissing it. She needed to keep it together for the Satos, even though tears stung at the back of her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Kuvira couldn’t even comprehend what Lin had told her. “You can’t be my…. Mom.”

Lin remained silent, as Kuvira paced, wanting nothing more than to yell. “I’ve been in this city for 11 years and you tell me this now.”

Kuvira would have left but she needed to know if mother and baby would be okay. Running her hands through her hair, she stared the Chief down.

“How could you do this to me? What in the spirits is wrong with you?” Kuvira demanded not caring one bit that she was talking to the Chief.

However, it seemed like Lin was looking passed her and something compelled Kuvira to turn around. Kya was standing there ready to give them the news. Korra and Kuvira exchanged worried glances, hoping they had done enough to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it my readers.... This is how I always intended the story to end.... so I could do a sequel.  
> Hate me if you must.... but I'll be back with the sequel soon enough.  
> Will it be better? at this point i have no idea, i'll probably be winging it again though.


End file.
